Teen Titans tangle with Fanfiction
by The Heavens' Answer
Summary: [Scrapped].
1. The Many Wonders of Technology

**Disclaimer from B-Corvus Corvidae-M, AKA****. X-Black Mage-X, AKA Supreme Ruler of the Eternal Voids of the Abyss and Wielder of the Four 'D's; Darkness, Death, Decay and Destruction:** I do not own the Teen Titans, and wish to Hell that I did so that there could be a sixth season. _Cartoon Network shall yet pay for their transgressions! __**The corporation will tremble before my unbridled might! MWAHAHA! Tremble, I say!**_ (Cough.) So, yeah, I don't own this, and am therefore completely _not_ responsible for any screw-ups that Cartoon Network and DC Comics are totally responsible for.

**Note from her dark Majesty, Queen of Angst. AKA. Dark S3cret:** Damn, I 'dark' appeared twice! Anyways! (clears throat)Yes, my little henchman. You don't own _this_ either; but in comparison, you are quite responsible for any and _every_ screw-up this masterpiece contains… (Smiles) Due to immeasurable grace and kindness, you are forgiven… Now, please, continue. Onto chapter two. NOW or I will cut off your head!

Ha, just joking. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping me " Take out the Trash."

* * *

**Chapter one.**

Robin, considering as how he had no actual superpowers, was forever inventing new gadgets and doodads to use in the fight against evil. Every now and then he slipped in a little convenience of his own, such as, for example, the personalised computer swivel chair.

This was actually rather annoying, because it was so amazingly well designed to fit his body that nobody else could use it, and the rest of the team (except Cyborg, of course, who had en entire electronics lab in his own room) had to share an overused grey computer chair between them, which was also stained from the numerous times Beastboy spilt his Pepsi and other such unhealthy liquids.

'I had somebody else pay several hundred thousand for this supercomputer,' thought Robin in the privacy of his thoughts. 'It can do anything except turn on and finish doing whatever it needs to start up before I fall asleep.'

Suddenly, Starfire burst into the room, in that alien way she had of doing. As ever, she was so amazingly happy that even the others noticed, and her flowing soft auburn hair whirled about her head in way that would have had shampoo advertisers killing each other to get to her first.

"Would anyone mind informing me as to the whereabouts of dear friend Robin?" Starfire chirped.

"You what…?" asked Beast Boy in a tone of thick incomprehension, not taking his eyes of the television screen for one minute. On it was a collage of various colourful things blowing each other up, one of which was under Cyborg's control.

"Don't strain your brain, Einstein," Cyborg quipped. "He's over at the computer, Star," he called back over his shoulder, his thumbs a blur over the buttons. Beast Boy laughed callously.

"Yeah, he's probably doing research… _again_."

Robin heard this, of course, which meant he instantly had to act as though he hadn't.

'Is that what they think I do all the time?' he thought, only just holding back an exasperated sigh.

However, he had to admit that there was a grain of truth in what Beast Boy said. He spent more time researching villains (even dead ones, due to the shred of morbidity he had hard-wired into his system) than Cyborg spent kicking Beast Boy's butt on the Gamestation; which was a lot of the time.

And then, of course, there was Slade, though there was never any information on him. That bugger was like a ghost; if he wanted to be invisible, he would be, and nobody could actually catch him.

Starfire, oblivious of whether he was doing research or not and frankly not caring, snuck up behind Robin in her usual playful manner.

"Friend Robin!" she called out in an excruciatingly pitched voice, causing Robin to leap several metres off his seat and land on the floor. "Please stop doing the research; there are so many things… oh."

Her voice faded away as she realised what it was Robin was actually doing.

Beast Boy, eager to scandalise anything that the Boy Wonder was doing, paused the game and dropped his controller like a hot potato, whipping around to see the computer screen.

"What'dhedo?" asked Beast Boy, somehow managing to merge four words into one in his excitement.

"You'd probably better go over there and check it out," Cyborg answered slyly. As soon as Beast Boy stood up, Cy reached over and resumed the game, once again commencing to beat the crud out of the colourful characters, especially Beast Boy's.

Beast Boy thought about protesting, but decided it wasn't worth it. He'd been losing anyway.

The only person in the team who could actually go through a door before it opened walked into the room at that moment, her head as ever buried in a book. However, it wasn't so deeply buried that she couldn't notice the aura of shocked silence that emanated from the computer, and, circumventing Robin by teleporting straight in front of the monitor, Raven had a quick glance at whatever was going on.

"What it is Rae?" asked Beast Boy, running over exuberantly. "Rob wasn't looking at some porno site was he?"

"It's nothing," said Robin defensively. Raven simply rolled her eyes and progressed to the kitchen section.

"I can't believe you're getting all in a flap about something so trivial…"

Nevertheless, Raven couldn't help letting herself have a smile about the whole affair out of everyone's sight behind the book.

"What is the meaning of this, Robin?" asked Starfire, letting him know exactly what a woman scorned sounded like. "This girl seems to be asking you for a date and…" Starfire coloured slightly, but hid most of it behind a veneer of jealousy. "Robin, please do not tell me that you actually wrote back to her before!"

"Ha-ha! I _knew_ it!" said Beast Boy joyfully. "Robin's doing something dirty!"

"It's nothing of note," said Raven, walking back to them across the room and assembling a sandwich in mid-air with her powers over darkness. Cyborg stared at the exploded three-dimensional diagram of a sandwich longingly, and went to prepare his own with slightly more conventional methods. "It's just fan mail," she concluded, taking a dinosaur-sized bite out of the sandwich that hinted somewhat at her hunger. Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy stared uneasily at Raven for a second. "What?" she asked, not an easy feat through a mouthful of sandwich.

"_Any_way," said Robin, getting back on topic; "like Raven said, there's no need for you to be alarmed, Star. It's only-"

A loud whistling cut Robin off. He looked at Raven with an annoyed expression and she, completely ignoring the annoyed expression, summoned over a mug of herbal tea.

"Man, I wish I had those powers," Cyborg mumbled thickly to himself through an even bigger sandwich.

"As I was saying; _they_ sent this mail to _me_. I have not contacted any of them." There was a conspicuous absence of any kind of reassurance in Starfire's face. Robin sighed. "Look; it is inescapable that major celebrities like us would be massively famous in Jump City, if not beyond, so it is also inevitable that I should receive fan-mail. Now, upon observing the majority of our fan-base, it is easy to draw the conclusion that many of them are somewhat… eh… lowbrow." Like a slug frozen in superglue, realisation slowly dawned on Starfire.

"_Oh…_ do you mean like that man who once requested certain illicit sexual favours of me?" Robin winced.

'_Why_ does she have to be so forthright about things like this?' he thought.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"And then there was the other person who-"

"Alright, I think that's enough examples," said Robin, signing out of his e-mail account to make sure no more of this got out. Starfire just did not know the meaning of the word 'embarrassment'; especially when it came to sexual matters.

"I am merely glad that you are just not with some other undeserving fan-girl."

"Good."

"Now then Robin; I have planned a glorious day of fun activities for us to be doing. First there is the selection of flowers to-" Robin went into automatic mode as he let Starfire drag him out of the door, retreating back into his mind and just nodding periodically to give Starfire the impression that he was listening.

Beast Boy, thankfully, seemed to have lost all interest in the computer for now, and was of that moment attempting to torment Cyborg and his overlarge sandwich (and, needless to say with Cyborg, failing miserably). This left the computer wide-open for Raven, who just happened to be hanging around at the time with her herbal tea.

She wheeled over the grey computer-chair and logged on to the Internet. Like all regular internet users, she had a certain mental list of sites that were always the first to be visited. For most people it was Hotmail or Yahoo to check up on e-mail, but Raven had other, more interesting matters to attend to.

And, as aforementioned, her account was probably filled with mindless fan-mail that was the male equivalent of the fan-girls that wrote to Robin. Raven shuddered to think what their poor little testosterone-swamped minds could come up with. Of course, it might have been slightly narrowed down, considering that most of her fan base consisted of Goths. Or not; there were just as many girls as there were boys. All Goths; go figure. Starfire's fan base was _only_ male. Raven had a theory; the girls were threatened by Starfire's glorious, majestic, alien beauty…

Selecting the address bar, Raven typed in a familiar URL. After a few clicks, she was sifting through the garbage of fan-fiction, occasionally finding a potential gem.

Usually just reading the summary was enough for Raven. Her making out with Beast Boy, fighting Terra _for_ Beast Boy, Slade doing something reprehensible to her, an affair between herself and Robin… the list seemed endless.

It was… amusing, no doubt. However, all this fan-fiction also disturbed Raven no end. It scared her somewhat to contemplate exactly what kind of minds these people had.

Raven heard a noise behind her, and checked for the presence of a mind (though Beast Boy would probably have been safe from this). There was nobody within reading distance, and she breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone found out about this… well, she just rather that they didn't. It didn't bear thinking about.

As Raven searched for something that might actually be worth reading (as if), and was constantly frustrated by the sheer amount crap there was on the Internet. These people called themselves 'writers', yet they couldn't string together a single sentence without making some kind of grammatical or spelling error. Didn't they have Spellcheckers?

And not only that; the majority of the plots were so poorly constructed that it was a wonder they didn't fall apart as soon as you started reading. It seemed most of them were held together with spit and prayers. Then, of course, was the overbearing amount of smut, or what was codenamed as 'lemon fics'.

Raven did appreciate the advent of technology for all of her arcane mysticism, but she realised that, however intelligent computers became, humans would still for the most part be the same lumbering apes that had lived in caves all those years ago.

It was a sad but obvious fact that people would rather communicate with meaningless little phrases that had been used so much that they lost all meaning. Raven had given trying to understand what expressions like 'lol', 'rofl', 'brb', 'omg' and 'wtf' were supposed to mean.

Still, it was worth it for the few literary jewels that you could somehow manage to filter through all the garbage with sufficient patience.

Why, you may ask, was Raven looking through fan-fiction? Well, ever since the Mean Brotherhood of Evil Doom (or something rather, just as lame) had been defeated, the team had had more or less nothing to do. So, Raven had done a _lot_ more reading, until the librarian was begging her not to ask for any more books. So Rae took to the only source of information that was truly infinite; the Internet.

But, as you have probably been anticipating for a while now, things weren't going to stay normal for long. Why would they? That would be boring.


	2. Curiosity is a Sin

**Teen Titans tangle with Fanfiction. **

**Chapter two.**

" Oh... let's look at this one..." said Raven to herself quietly. " Looks certainly very interesting..."

She moved the cursor to click on the title The Fifth Color by B-Corvus Corvidae-M. She read the first few chapters with abated breath. It was good writing in general. Good vocabulary... Good grammar... Good storyline... and good characterization. Other than herself of course. Many fics that she had already read depicted her differently. Very differently. It was as if she was a totally different person. But then she shouldn't blame them, this _was _fan fiction after all.

_And Besides, how would they know what I really am like? I'm not allowed to show my emotions, so no one knows. Even if I write a story, telling everyone who I really am, what I'm really like... they'll just think it's another story. They won't know it's me that's writing, or the real me anyway. _Raven played with a lock of her dark hair. _There's so many about me as well... am I really that interesting? Maybe it's cause I'm more... mysterious... there's more to explore, more to make up... more to imagine. Yeah, that must be it. _

" Heya Rae," said Beast boy, plunking himself down on a chair right beside her, sloshing his Pepsi and set it onto the desk. Slinging an arm around her shoulder casually, he asked, " Whatcha doing?"

She promptly closed both windows, wincing at the smell of his breath which was washing over her in sugary waves. She shoved his face far, far away from hers and then shrugged her shoulders to get rid of his arm. _"_ None of your business Beast boy," she said briskly, " Don't you have something to do? Like _trying_ to beat Cyborg at that game on game station?"

" No." Beast boy withdrew his head and pushed down her hand, then glanced at her suspiciously. " You know, if I didn't know better I would think that you are hiding something from us. Why so secretive?" He cocked his head and wiggled his ears, as if to say, 'I know exactly what you are up to.'

" If I didn't know better, Beast boy, I'd say you had a brain. Why so inquisitive?" retorted Raven, leaning back in the chair and purposely setting her feet brusquely onto the desk, taking careful, and quick aim at the can of Pepsi. She succeeded and watched calmly as the bubbly brown liquid dripped over the edge of the table.

" Hey! That's good stuff you know!" he protested, with lightning quick movements he had righted the upturned can, watching longingly at the seeping brown bubbly liquid that was now soaking their carpet.

" No, it isn't," she snapped, " Full of sugar and god knows what. It's utter crap. There is _nothing_ good about it."

" That would explain the color to it," said Starfire, floating over to have a look at the commotion. She peered curiously at the sticky gunk that was splashed all over the table, like a scientist discovering some kind of new and very interesting substance. " What is this brown liquid?" she asked curiously while wetting her fingers in the small puddle; then she stuck a finger into her mouth, tasting the pop.

" It's Peps–"

" Eek!" she squeaked, cutting Raven off. " It has the 'bubbles!" she dove face first into the puddle. Her lips skimmed across the smooth, desktop and she managed to slurp up most of the spilt soft drink.

" –si." finished Raven, looking quite bewildered. " I wouldn't –" She withdrew her feet in alarm as Starfire attempted to yank her boots off. " – Hey! Don't touch my boots!" Shouting the first excuse that came to mind, " They're dirty!"

Starfire paid no heed to her words and continued with growing fervor. " This is glorious food! There is a tingling feeling in the back of my mouth when I –"

" – shouldn't do that, it's not good for y–"

" and the taste is –"

" –there all kinds of artificial –"

" It reminds me of a Tamaranean dish called –"

" – colors, taste, lots of sugar, tons of cholesterol and –"

" Aha!" said Beast boy, cutting the two girls off. " So this is what you've been doing!"

Raven, while in her haste to try and explain to Starfire all the negative aspects of Pepsi did not notice Beastboy searching the History of the computer and pulled up the exact same two windows that she had open minutes before. She turned to the changeling, leaving Starfire free to do whatever she wished. At the moment it was trying to consume the can itself in her desperation for more of the addictive bubbly drink.

" Hey!" said Beast boy as Raven used her powers to black out the screen. " Not fair!"

" _Is_ there no privacy around here?" demanded Raven angrily, peeved that he had actually managed to find what she was doing. The mouse (which was already black) started to move of its own accord. And before Beastboy realized she had already wiped the files and links from their computer's history and hard drive, he had lunged. All words dried up in his mouth as he successfully knocked Raven flying off the chair, and she managed to grab onto the computer engine in an attempt of saving herself from falling.

But with no avail; it didn't even slow her fall. And he continued to watch the scene through disbelieving eyes as she wrenched it off the desk; the cables tearing apart and leaving their broken plugs still attached to the back. Obviously, Cyborg's beloved baby was completely destroyed.

She fell on her butt, hard; the momentum carried her down the two steps and into the sofa where she came to a rest. She was alright, and had received only one serious injury, and that was a painful blow her dignity, nothing else. Though her backside will, no doubt, be quite sore for the next few days.

The computer hit the ground with a loud thunk and the black casing had cracked, there were sparks dancing all around the ripped wires like some kind of exotic firework display.

Beast boy sat there, mouth agape, and arms dangling at his side. Only one thought was on his mind at that particular second, and that was of what the half-robot's would do to him, once he found the computer on the floor. The monitor teetered on the edge of the desk, but no one noticed until it too, fell and cracked.

Raven rose to her feet, a deadly look in her dark eyes. With a whirling of her thick cloak, she was gone.

Starfire, finished with her little snack glanced up to see the broken mess. She voiced her opinions aloud. " I am quite sure that Cyborg will not be pleased," she said with a oddly serious look on her normally happy, carefree face.

" You don't say," croaked Beast boy, his throat dry. He could feel his best friend's unbreakable, vice-like grip around his throat, tightening until…


	3. Only stories?

**Teen Titans tangle with Fanfiction. **

**Chapter three.**

"Yo BB! We just got a new –" Cyborg stumbled in because of the weight of the bags he was carrying; his words were caught in his throat as he came to look upon the scene. He stood there, mouth agape staring at his technological siblings destroyed and strewn across the floor like unwanted trash; the shopping bags from Cook's Electronics dropped with a loud metallic clunk on the floor as they slipped from his literally nerveless fingers, completely forgotten.

Beast boy winced, bracing himself for the worst - which he knew was about to come. Averting his gaze to the ground in shame, he was acutely aware of burning gaze cutting through him like a knife through melted butter.

"BB!" thundered the half-robot, his eyes popping open as wide as dinner plates in his irrepressible rage. "What did you do?" There was a series of rifle-shot like sounding cracks that resounded in the oddly silent tower as Cyborg cracked his knuckles.

Beast boy's green elf ears drooped noticeably. "You see...uh... Cyborg... I was...uh... I saw... R –"

"You saw _what?_" he hissed venomously in a manner that was oddly reminiscent of Raven when she was angry. His voice had lowered dangerously and his eyes slowly turned to slits as each second passed.

"I was getting to it! Geez!" exclaimed Beast boy, a little angered at the injustice. "Anyways –Raven... doing something on the computer... and I –"

"You what?" inquired Robin warily. "Beast boy, you know Raven likes her privacy, and we know she is trustworthy. I don't know what you were thinking –"

"– reading something!" trilled Starfire happily, zooming across the room at breakneck speed to land beside Robin. The sugar rush lending her extra wings in flight.

"What?" Robin turned to face the Tamaranean princess sharply. His frown was easily noticeable; even with his eyes always hidden behind those blank, glassy lenses.

"–Was readi–"

" Fanfiction!" bellowed Beast boy, seething with rage and irritation, partly because no one around the tower could get a decent sentence in without having to cut across someone else (then again, his conscious chided, they were five teenagers living together) and of course, annoyed at always being accused for something that was not entirely his fault; which seemed to be a usual occurrence these days. This, however, did not make it any difference.

"What in the world does that have to do with the computer breaking?" Cyborg's voice still had that silken quality to it; which, was not to be mistaken for calm.

"What the hell is Fanfiction?" wondered Robin idly, his anger diminishing in comparison to his companions. He glanced around at his fellow teammates; waiting for an explanation.

"It's quite self-explanatory," said Cyborg, eyeing Robin as if he had asked the stupidest question anyone had ever heard. But not to be deterred, he turned back to Beast boy. "Well?"

"Well –"

The huge wall window shattered and so did the glass of juice on the little island counter; the thick yellow pulpy liquid seeped across the surface and dripped onto the high stools. Without even glancing at the door as it slid open, they knew who it was and were not in the least bit surprised to hear her speak. "Could you possibly any louder?_"_ Came a soft inquiry. The malice in her voice was louder than the words she spoke. They slowly turned to Raven; a vein noticeably pulsed in her temple.

Beast boy saw the corners of her mouth curl slightly and her tightly clenched fists twitch. He was almost positive everyone else was just as apprehensive as he was; and Raven knew it.

"Please, will someone just tell me what's going on!" shouted Robin, his anger getting the better of him once again. "Why are you back down here?"

"There's no need to raise your voice—"

"Well, with all of you yelling like that it's sort of hard not to when one wants to be –"

"Ingenious. Shouting to stop the shouting. I never figured you were one to play the hypocrite, Robin," smiling faintly, Raven proceeded calmly; appearing satisfied, rather than worried at the indignant look she was receiving from their spiky headed leader. "Truth be told, I came down because I really wanted to see someone beat Beast Boy up."

"So, what is this? What's going on? Something about fanfiction?"

"Yes, Robin –"

"No..." growled Cyborg, bear like. Beast boy withered beneath his malicious gaze. "I would like BB here to tell me exactly what happened. _Without_ interruptions."

"Well you see... I uh..." He fidgeted uncomfortably, his ears swiveling in all directions like an aerial antennae. "I saw Raven...reading something... well... I asked her what she was doing, she wouldn't show me... then I said, 'If I didn't know better Rae, I'd think you were hiding something...' then she said, 'if I didn't know better Beast Boy, I think you had a brain.'"

At this Cyborg grunted and punched Robin who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Beast Boy glared at them then continued in a somewhat louder, steadier voice. "– Then she put her feet up on the table –"

Cyborg looked at Raven with a questioning look. She remained impassive as ever.

" –AND then," Beast Boy cleared his throat noisily, aware of the fact that no one dared rebuke Raven of doing something wrong, but they wouldn't hesitate to scold him. Feeling his anger giving him confidence, he continued with his narrative. " Starfire went crazy over the Pepsi Raven knocked over and when Raven was trying to explain that pop was crap, I logged into her account and found what she was reading. That's when she noticed and blacked out the screen with her 'magic powers'," he gave extra emphasis on both words to show his derision. This did not go unnoticed. "Then I tried to get to the mouse that she was blocking –"

"He knocked me over and off the chair and I fell," Raven interjected dully, nodding her head in the sofa's direction. "I had tried to grab _something_ to impede my fall and it just happened to be the computer."

" Beast boy…" growled Cyborg, but instead of taking a menacing step towards the half-terrified, half-defensive Changeling as they expected him to, he turned to Raven, " So you're saying this is _all _your fault?"

"In a sense, perhaps, but if it weren't for Beast boy, I wouldn't have fallen off that chair. Therefore, I wouldn't have tried to grab the computer and manage to smash it to bits." At these words Beast boy glowed incandescently red.

" I suspect it is the immense love that friend Beast boy had tried to find out what Raven was doing on the comtuper... he must have used that as an excuse to lunge at her as well..." said Starfire thoughtfully, stroking her chin like she had a beard.

"That's computer, Star," corrected Robin almost immediately.

"Love?" echoed Raven.

"Yes Love!" snapped Starfire, "Did I perhaps not say it correctly? As usual!" she sniffed, a bit peeved at the way her dear Robin always made her feel a bit...unknowledgeable to Earth customs, though that was no excuse to yell at Raven who had done nothing wrong to her. She was just about to apologize when she noticed the shock that played across her best friend's face. There was a bit of uncertainty and a blush as well. That was rare enough and surprising enough to stop whatever words she had coming out of her mouth.

"Love?" whispered Raven incredulously. This was becoming all too familiar. It was exactly like in the fan fiction stories. Everything would start out normal, then she would suddenly and fall devastatingly in love for Beast boy who just happened to be there waiting for her to realize it. And often there was the case of those awful bedroom scenes…

She chanced a glance at Beast boy, who seemed unperturbed by Starfire's outburst. She felt a tremor shake Nevermore and decided it would be best for her to get there as soon as possible. Her gaze shifted to Robin and Cyborg, who pretended they hadn't heard the latter part of the conversation. But that only reinforced the facts that they were too embarrassed, or perhaps to horrified to tell her.

She was almost out the sliding double doors when the annoying little Titans theme tune rang out. Her jewel was flashing.

"Titans, trouble," announced Robin, a tad unnecessarily.

"Point out the obvious, why don't you. We don't _all_ lack brains." muttered Raven, shooting a pointed glare at the green shape-shifter, who wasn't so much as green, but red, before she glided out the door.

* * *

"Haha, no one can defeat Doctor Light!" The villain made a feeble attempt at looking intimidating. His failure partly caused by the large bag filled with gold bars on his back.

"The sheer brilliance of it makes me want to puke," said Raven.

"Ah... my dear! You have noticed haven't you? After all... a lover of the Dark couldn't possibly hope to ignore it."

"You might want to be careful," she said, sounding bored. "You're going to break your back."

Upon hearing those words, he could not deny the truth; so he abandoned the bag, which very nearly splintered the cement they were standing on. Robin just happened to be running by and tripped; his foot caught in a fissure. A ball of crackling electricity generated between his two palms.

"First smart move you've made today," she said, clapping slowly in an arrogant manner. With one hand, she reached out and the second before touching the glowing sphere; black energy shot out from her fingertips and swallowed the light; then dissipated.

The doctor's eye twitched maddeningly. "Just luck!" he cried, pressing his hands together to generate another one.

"Hey light head," Cyborg called out, looming up behind him. "Let's keep you anchored to the ground shall we?" he said; his arm shot out and thick cable wrapped around the disgruntled villain, "Beast boy, now!"

The Changeling leap over the railing and morphed into a killer whale. And like the ones in the shows at Marine land, he flipped and directed the colossal splash towards the struggling Dr. Light; effectively shorting out his suit.

But the man continued to struggle.

"It's pointless!" said Raven, setting down near them. "You're finished. You're suit is ruined. Go get a new one, then come back and try again."

"Raven!" shouted Robin angrily, limping over to them, aided by an overly concerned Starfire. "You're not supposed to encourage them to –"

"Doesn't matter does it?" said Cyborg, attempting to restrain the maddened villain who was trying everything to escape. "He's going to do it anyway. Might as well make it more exciting next time." He frowned and tugged at the cable, "Stop it, you idiot. You lost."

"This isn't finished! I will come after you! As long as I am—"

"I really didn't want to do this," sighed Raven, her fingers curling around her hood. She pulled it off.

Seconds later, a terrified, shaking and white Dr. Light was barely able to stand; his knees were knocking so hard together, Cyborg winced as he let the cable slacken. The doctor wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

The wailing sirens pierced the after-battle calm, indicating the presence of cops as they came to shepherd the doctor away. As the unfortunate Doctor was being led to the van, Beast boy climbed himself over the railing, back onto the pier and fell into a puddle... a foul smelling, _yellow _puddle.

Beast boy grimaced, shook his head, and yelped. Leaping to his feet and he jumped aside, and latched onto Raven for emotional and physical support. "Dude!" he exclaimed, his grip so tight that he was pressed uncomfortable close against her. She could even feel his heart pounding and the chill of the water through her thick cloak.

A cool breeze blew past.

Raven glared, but her evil look was wasted on the green teen. He was laughing maniacally and shaking like a leaf at the same time. His teeth clicked together rapidly like machine gun fire, as his shivers transcended to near spasms. "Y-You wouldn't b-b-b-believe w-what that d-d-d-dud-d-e d-d-d-did!"

Raven was genuinely confused, and forgot about his clinginess for a moment. What was Beast boy talking about? Was this another one of his pointless and hopelessly idiotic pranks? She stared at the puddle to her right for a second more; that's when it hit her.

A shrill scream rang out across the ocean.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww!"

* * *

P.S. Edited. 


	4. Who said shopping was easy?

**Teen Titans tangle with Fanfiction. **

**Chapter four.**

"Raven, you're coming with me." Cyborg grinned; one of his thick and robotically strong hands gripped her hood. "We'll see you guys later at the tower. Don't take the T-car, I'll need it!" he shouted back to the other three titans as they made their way in. Well, to be more precise, he made his way in with Raven in tow; who was stumbling as she attempted to turn around and avoid stumbling backwards over the hem of her cloak.

Spluttering and trying to protest, but failing miserably, she let herself be dragged unceremoniously into the shop to help Cyborg search for a new super computer to replace the one she had totaled.

"Ok Raven," said Cyborg, finally letting go.

"Why can't I – we – just use other ones?"

"Those aren't as good. Besides, those ones are for the whole tracking stuff and everything related to crime. You know. Plus, they're all interconnected, sharing the same modem; easy to transfer the viruses and bugs and everything; especially when you're downloading stuff like music or episodes or programs and whatever."

Raven rolled her eyes and tuned out the jargon that was spewing out of the robot's mouth faster like a geyser. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Fine, viruses, get a new super computer because the others are too...high tech?" as she said this she couldn't help but see the simple logic. "Why does it matter at all? Shouldn't high tech mean better?"

"Better?" echoed Cyborg. "Obviously."

"Then doesn't that mean it should have better virus protection and things like that?"

"Even so. A few of them always, _always_ manage to slip through."

"Do they really?" she said, arching an eyebrow, which was usually the highest extent of display in emotions for her. "And I was under the impression you were the world's best technological expert. How come you can't catch a couple of petty viruses?"

Cyborg's brow knitted. "Because it's like a race, okay? When one car drives ahead, the other car always speeds up to catch up and pass it. And it becomes a cycle. As long as one improves, then so will the other. In other words, as many firewalls and virus protection software I can invent and put up, there'll be just as many viruses being invented and attacking our defenses. And eventually some will slip through before I can stop them.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. Then if the viruses come in anyways, why bother? We'll get viruses on this supercomputer too."

"Such a big deal?!" Cyborg repeated, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Remember when Beast boy tried playing his game on my recharger?"

"How could I forget," she said dryly, folding her arms across her chest. "You tried to eat me."

Cyborg ran a hand over his chrome dome. "Yeah… about that… did I ever apologize?"

"No need. But I get your point about the viruses. They can be dangerous."

"No kidding," he said chuckling, "Imagine what Robin would do if a virus destroyed all his files."

Raven pictured the scene in her mind; then quickly shook her head to rid herself of the grisly image. "He'd go berserk."

"Exactly."

"So… let's get this computer," she said, a hint of a devilish grin on her face.

Cyborg beamed and dragged her all the way down the isle in the same manner as he did coming into the store. " Alright! Now remember we have to check the modem and the processor and its overall performance, not to forget the storage and optical drive and the graphic's card, that way the pictures will be nicer, and we can't forget the –"

"Alright, alright!" she said, feeling exasperated while trying to extricate herself from his vice-like grip. She straightened, and then stared. "How about this one?"

Cyborg's gaze followed her finger and came to rest upon the smooth sleekness, the shining plasma LCD screen, the number one in the world processor... the cool techno buttons...

Within seconds of beholding this technological wonder in his eyes, he was gaping like an idiot and Raven could swear he was drooling. Her mouth twitched in amusement as she realized he had fallen in love with it at first sight. _Talk about cliché, _she thought to herself. She gave him a few more moments, and then said, "So?"

He was speechless.

"Oookay," she said, smiling shakily, a little unnerved. "It's a yes?"

He nodded.

"So, can we get it?" asked Raven eagerly. She was ready to get out of this place. The bad lights were giving her a headache and the dryness of the room was unbelievable.

"Can we get it…? Sure we can… get it…why can't we…" he mumbled, running his hands over ever inch of the computer with incredible tenderness.

Raven nodded, feeling a bit disturbed. She decided it was probably for the best if she left, because then he'd be forced to follow. She used her powers to lift one off the high shelves and teleported to the front.

By the time Cyborg caught up the cashier, Raven had already received the receipt and was floating along serenely with the box behind her and heading out the swinging double doors.

"Here let me take that for you," he said graciously, an obvious pretense that Raven noticed, but she played along. There was no doubt that he was afraid she'd destroy this baby. That and he couldn't seem to get his hands off it.

"Never knew you were such a gentleman," she commented.

Cyborg's grin was wider than any she had ever seen. She could only imagine the source of his glee, because she didn't exactly share the same feelings. She wondered if Cyborg felt like it was a sibling or something…

He climbed into the driver's seat just as Raven buckled her belt. She sat there for a few moments and wondered why they weren't moving. She turned her head to find him inserting a CD.

"What?" she demanded, having had enough of the sly looks she was getting from him.

Finally, he jammed the key into the keyhole and twisted melodramatically. Revving the car as music suddenly blasted out of the speakers at a horrendous, heart-faltering volume.

_**Oh, my...god.**_

_**Becky, look at her butt, it is so big.**_

_**She looks like one of those rap guy's girlfriends. **_

_**Who understands those rap guys?**_

_**They only talk to her because she's a total prostitute, okay.**_

_**I mean her butt! It's just so... Big.**_

_**It's, like, out there. I mean gross.**_

_**Look, she's just so... Black!**_

_**I like big butts an' I cannot lie.**_

_**You otha brother's can't deny.**_

_**That when a girl walks in wit' a itty bitty waist an'**_

_**A round thing in yo' face. You get SPRUNG!**_

Raven was not amused.

_**Wanna pull up tough, cuz you notice butt was STUFFED.**_

_**Deep in the jeans she's wearin'**_

_**I'm hooked an I can't stop starin'...**_

"What?" she demanded again, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as she caught Cyborg's knowing gaze.

"Are you _implying_ something?"


	5. Raven's Revenge

Teen Titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter five: **Raven's Revenge**

Raven folded her arms and stared blankly in front of her as the song continued.

Cyborg was still grinning like a mentally retarded person and had started to sing along with the rappers. " –**_'Cause silicone parts are made for toys, I wan' 'em real thick an' juicy_**–"

Raven's brow furrowed, deep in thought.

Cyborg glanced at her for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes.

She couldn't take it anymore. " I do not have a big butt!" she practically shrieked. " First of all, I'm not black, in case you haven't noticed. Second, I don't ever wear jeans and third –"

" Hey, you're right!" agreed Cyborg, nodding happily. She didn't realize she just gave him more ammunition to throw at her. " You don't wear any pants at all!" Then he laughed, that was a good one.

Raven frowned and continued. " Thirdly, I do not look like a total prostitute and –"

Cyborg eyed her knowingly. " Are you sure about that?"

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She could only see the top half of her own torso, but that was sufficient. She growled low in her throat and chanted quietly.

Cyborg's eyes widened in play shock as the black energy cascaded around the car.

" Let's see you beg!" she grinned, her eyes burning white.

Cyborg let out a high pitched scream that would shame any girl.

Raven grinned again, that was how he sounded when Silkie ate his leg. _Serves him right. _

The car floated...no, it rocketed skywards and did a couple of loops. Then she used her powers to unlock the door, pop open Cyborg's seatbelt and door.

A particularly strong gust of wind sucked Cyborg out of the driver's seat and left him dangling on the inside door handle, screaming for all his life was worth at the top of his lungs.

" Say mercy!" taunted Raven, a uniquely vixenish smile playing on her lips.

Cyborg didn't hear her over the wind and his own screaming. He hardly drew breath and the human side of his face was quickly turning the same color as his robotic parts. White, then grey, then blue. Most likely cause he wasn't breathing. His eyes were as wide as dishes, if he had hair, it would be whipping about so furiously, they'd be just as effective as whips.

Raven contemplated letting him in, then she made up her mind. He would beg for his obvious and hurtful comments. They were all in fun, yes, but Raven did not like fun that much. Especially when it was that kind of fun.

The music ended abruptly and she smiled viciously. " How about, listening to my kind of music?" She leaned forward to eject the C-D and magically whipped out her own. She slotted it in, while keeping an eye on Cyborg, _still screaming...good. _

**_I never thought I'd change my  
opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that I've  
never known  
You moved me in a way that I've  
never known _**

Cyborg was not faring any better than two seconds before. His fingers were still curled into the metal of the door, and he was still screaming his head off. His face was still blue.

Then there was a crack like lightning and the door was ripped from it's hinges...almost.

_**So break me shake me hate me  
take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me  
take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
will be alone **_

Raven started singing along to the song in a deep voice that matched eprfectly with the song. The voice sounded familliar...

Cyborg stopped screaming to listen. Then it struck him. " _Trigon..."_

Raven's white power glowing eyes turned to sightlessly gaze at him, she had this huge un characteristically cheshire cat grin plastered on her ashen grey face. " Not quite right, Cyborg... it's Rage!"

Cyborg almost let go in shock. Could he really have enraged her that much? His brain felt like it had snapped it's moorings and was floating around weightlessly in his head. This was too much... he couldn't think of anything to do to get out of this horribly unreal situation.

_C'mon man! Think of something! Hey you could maybe... _

**_no, that wouldn't work. Her cloak isn't red you know._**

_We have to do something –_

Peals of laughter rang out clearly, cutting through the wind's howling gusto. He turned to see Raven almost dying of laughter. She was doubled up and clutching her stomach and holding onto the steering wheel at the same time. There were random flashes of black energy spouting, here and there, crackling threateningly in the air around them.

Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief, almost forgetting that he was still dangling outside, with the door hinges almost ripped right off and the Raven didn't have her powers under control.

Screams from below jolted Raven out of her euphoria.

Cyborg started to scream again, he had absolutely no authority/power over this situation, it was all up to Raven now. They were flying towards a skyscraper at high speeds and he wasn't at the wheel. Disaster... his worst nightmare... was coming true. And imagine what his baby would look like after the frienddly encounter with a couple of billion tonnes of solid concrete? The thought almost made him cry... although he did have tears to his eyes, but that must've been the force of the wind.

Raven grit her teeth as she used all her power to thrust the car upwards, battling the wind and relentless gravity.

Sparks danced around, just like when she broke the computer, but a much larger display, as they skimmed the building.

The buffeting wind shoved Cyborg's screams back down his throat. His lips vibrating from the sheer force as he tried to make a sound to express his terror.

They blew up and overtop, barely missing the needle that nearly skewered them on the top of the building.

**_So you're the kind that deals with the  
games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that  
I've never known  
You confuse me in a way that I've  
never known _**

Raven exhaled, letting go of the air that she didn't realize she'd been holding, she eased the exertion of her powers to a bare minimum and gently set the car back down onto the road and pulled Cyborg back in.

Cyborg was breathless, he opened his mouth to say something so bad...but instead of words, bile and puke jettisoned out, that would have hit Raven square in the face if she hadn't been quick enough to generate a dome shield. After he finished, she used the shield to then reverse and envelope the mess and send it into the nearest trash can on the sidewalk. Then caused a fire hydrant to spew out it's own contents onto Cyborg.

She smiled, " There, I helped wash out your mouth for you."

A loud beeping cut through any comeback remark from Cyborg. They both simultaneously flipped open their communicators.

" Raven? Cyborg? What happened? We got reports about this commotion in the city. Apparently there was a flying car and people saw you dangling in the air screaming your head off, maniacal laughter and black magic."

Raven blushed and Cyborg's stomach heaved again. Raven redirected the trajectory so his uncomplete digested waste fell cleanly outside.

" Raven? Do you have an explanation for this?" Robin's gaze was accusatory and his unseen eyes bore a hole through her.

Raven shook her head, ended the transmission which cut off Robin in mid-lecture/complaint and whirled to face Cyborg, who was lying on the floor of the BMW styled T-car, his face greener than Beastboy's, it wasn't a healthy green either, it clashed with his shining blue robot parts...badly. " You take that back?" she hissed, towering over the sorry looking half-robot. " I'll take you on that joyride again anytime..." she paused for effect, smacked her lips and finished her sentence in a horridly familiar tone. "...and gladly."

Cyborg nodded weakly. " I take that back Rae... I was only joking you know!"

Her eyes narrowedand she held out her hand and helped Cyborg to his feet. " I was too."

Cyborg snorted feebly in response.

" Let's go home."

Cyborg climbed tiredly into the car and buckled his seatbelt, trying with no avail to reattach the door properly to it's hinges. He ended up tearing it completely off. .

Raven sighed and got out of her seat. " Here, let me help you..."

* * *

" Raven!" laughed Beastboy as the two Titans stormed in looking untypically haggard. " Dude! Where'd you go? Did you hear the news? You guys were all over it!" He punched her hard in the shoulder. She didn't react at all. Not even wince. " Dude, you should of seen the people faces! They were like –" He punched Raven again...or tried to, for she had disappeared.

* * *

Raven slumped onto her bed in her room, barely having enough energy to summon her mirror from her desk. _Maybe I shouldn't have used so much energy on tormenting Cyborg. _The memory of his fright filled face came to mind, bringing a rare smile, but not for the day, onto her face. _It was worth it though. _She lifted the portal mirror slowly to the level of her face and gazed into it's black depths. Four red eyes appeared suddenly, and a whirling demonic red and black tunnel sucked her up and inside.

* * *

She landed and sighed aggravatedly again. She floated half heartedly through the portal and ended up in the place where Beastboy thought air fresheners came from(quote quote). 

A way too happy and bubbly cry cork-screwed right into the middle of her migraine.

" Rae Rae!"

It was just too much.

Raven groaned, dropping to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

_Well that's it folks! Hope it was okay... not as good as the last chapter in my opinion, but hey, it's going to get better. I have major writer's block today...so... yeah, hopefully that dissolves soon. Oh and BTW, the lyrics is from one of my favourite songs by Savage Garden, and therefore, does not belong to me. A pity... neither does Teen Titans..._

_Can you guess what happens next? And do you know why I used that song?_

_Well, sorry about not being able to add Fanfiction more into it at the moment, but as you all know it takes time to build up properly to some parts. Sorry Coeus, you'll be mentioned in it later than I thought. _

_I thank you all for reading and reviewing and hope you continue to do so. _

_**Dark S3cret.**_

_P.S. Is it just a coincidence that pop is more similar to crap than I thought? See, if you add an 'o' in pop after the 'o' that's already there you get poop! And that's crap! Hahahaha... I'm just referring to what Starfire said in the second chapter... I think it was the second chapter. I hope you all don't think I'm crazy, I just thought that was funny. _


	6. Creepy Similarities

TT and FF chapter 6: **Creepy Similarities**

" Raven! C'mon Ravie! Wakey Wakey!"

Raven cracked open one lid and shut it almost immediately. _Great, I just always have to see her don't I? _Happy was one of the emotions she really found irritating, second to anger of course...sometimes knowledge. She can be such a know it all at times, but then again... she isn't even an emotion. But back to Happy...her bubbly, carefree, _I-love-life_ attitude just makes Raven want to scream. _Thank gods she's easier to control than Anger otherwise I might be known as Starfire's slightly more unhealthy double... depends on what you call healthy. Skin with an orange tinge or a gray one? _

" Raven! Come on! Don't ignore me... you always do that." Happy sniffed as tears welled up in her rounded puppy over eager eyes.

Raven kept her eyes closed and pushed herself up off the soft grass. What she would have given to just lie there the rest of the day.

" Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" squealed the pollyannaish pink clone of herself while simultaneously hugging the living daylights of her outer core.

" Let me go!"

The boisterous girl giggled and let go, opting to cover her mouth in an exaggerated comical look of shock.

Raven snarled viciously and strode away, wanting to get as far fromPinky as possible.

"Ravie! Don't go!" cried Happy mournfully. She floated and set down beside Raven, tugging at her cloak, which unfortunately only infuriated Raven even more. " The portal is closed."

" What are you talking about?" demanded Raven scornfully. " It's never closed,"

" Never say never Raven!"

A deathly glare shut the chatter-box up as effectively as duck tape.

" Are you telling me I'm not allowed out of my own mind?"

" Maybe."

" _Happy!_"

" Fine, yes, not until we tell you something."

Raven pursed her lips and said stiffly, " Shoot."

" Shoot who?"

" I meant spit it out!"

" What? You mean my gum?" Happy stuck out her pink strawberry flavoured bubblicious bubble gum and blew a bubble in Raven's face. " It still has taste!"

" No! What do you want to tell me!" Raven was practically screaming in frustration. Some people take things too...way too literally. Happy just happened to be one of them. _Is happiness normally associated with stupidity?_ She thought of Starfire and shook her head. It depends... like everything in life.

" Um...Rae-Rae... I don't think –"

Another glare, and then Rage materialized, flexing her claws.

" Did someone call?" she inquired, her low gravelly tones making her seem ever so sinister. She glanced from the pink to the blue, waiting for an answer.

" No one called," said Raven.

" Ah... it's you," acknowledged Rage with a nod that seemed none too polite.

A silence.

" So that's why I'm here, having trouble managing your emotions lately?" Rage sneered.

" No."

" Liar."

" I am not a liar!"

With those words Rage seemed to grow... a malicious smile spread on her face like butter. " Tsk Tsk Raven... not only me now... what about the others? And the new one?"

Raven seemed to calm down a tad. She frowned, confused. " New one?"

Rage rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. " Good job, Happy," she said in a super-bitchy tone, which reduced the optimistic side to tears, as the other sides of Raven started appearing one by one in the clearing.

The different colored cloaked Ravens looked at one another, unsure of what to say.

Then one spoke up. _This must be the newcomer. _Raven eyed her warily.

" Raven, I would like to introduce myself –"

" Then by all means please do so, so I may get the hell out of here."

The Magenta cloaked emotion looked flustered. " I'm..."

The others waited quietly, the tension in the air so thick... you could cut it with a knife.

" I'm..."

Raven narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, quickly losing what little patience she had left after awaking from the land of unconsciousness.

" I'm..."

Happy leaned forward eagerly.

" I'm... Love."

Raven would have fainted, she really would have, if she hadn't just woken up from one not moments before.

" Rae-Rae? Are you okay?" Happy waved a hand in front of Raven's abnormally pale face, even more so with the revealing of this new emotion.

Raven stood, stoic as ever... then suddenly giggled, which turned into a laugh and thena series of violent snortsas she gasped for breath.

* * *

Beastboy lounged into the main room, playing a one player game of Super Smash Bros. He pressed the keys absentmindedly, his mind was totally somewhere else. His eyes were unfocused, yet still glued on the screen. All he could see was Raven's shocked face once Starfire blurted out that he liked her. Which in truth, he really did. But she was not to know that! Heavens, how did Starfire find out anyway? He wasn't that obvious. Sure he paid more attention to Raven because she never laughed. So he took it as his job to make her happy. Surely he had not acted like a love sick puppy...or did he? They all seemed to know. He knew for one that it wasn't a little crush like he had on Terra, it was something much deeper... the only problem was... would Raven...does Raven feel the same?

* * *

Raven composed herself. The emotions shot each other looks of _Oh-boy-she's-going-to-blow_. It was only pure logic that if she took the new appearance of this emotion like this she wouldn't be able to cope very well with the next thing coming up and that was why this emotion was there. 

" Love?" asked Raven again. " This isn't a joke?"

" Nope, afraid not." Knowledge pushed her glassed up higher on the bridge of her nose. " This is no joke, jest , jape, prank, trick or anything but the solid and verified truth. This_ is_ Love."

Raven scanned the faces of her other sides and turned to Wisdom. " Okay...so why is she here?"

" I am surprised you have not realized this yourself... but now you surely would have?"

" Er..." Raven was at loss for words. This was becoming all too familiar. Way too overwhelmingly familiar. This was that story... the one where it was about her and _that-time-of-the-month _and Beastboy... and then that totally hilarious encounter with all the trouble he went through to try and get it to her and her little talk time with her emotions where she found out she loved Beastboy and those erotic dreams...and that she had nice ' buns of steel and... a tight caboose'. Urgh. _Yes... yes... the author's name was **Coeus. **The similarity to the situations was really creeping her out, even for a person who could see the future. This was way out the ordinary. How can ordinary writers write about something that will actually happen with frightening accuracy? _She wondered, a cold sickly feeling creeping up her neck, sending shivers down her spine. _Maybe it's cause out category has so many entries that it covers pretty much any situation that could happen? All the thousands of stories have different ideas in them after all. _And with this reason reassuring her, she felt a bit better. Only a bit.

" So? Guessed why yet?" taunted Rage. Her evil side seemed to be enjoying this wholly.

" Why?" exploded Courage, " you still have to think about why?"

" Let her figure it out!"

Silence reigned over the land of the air fresheners.

Raven thought...and thought... and finally gathered up enough 'courage' to venture a guess. She opened her mouth and the emotions seemed to lean closer, not wanting to miss anything.

" Aqualad?"

* * *

_Many thanks to Coeus for letting me use his story as reference and such. I really appreciate it and I hope I didn't disappoint you all. Still had major writer's block, I can't seem to do anything well these days... curses and mutter angrily under breath... _

_Dark S3cret._

_P.S. Please review!_


	7. Over the brink to Madness

**Teen Titans tangle with fanfiction chapter 7:** Over the brink to madness

" Aqualad?" echoed Wisdom and Knowledge, shocked.

Raven shot a look that made them wither under her stare.

" Aqualad?" they repeated without any regard to the looks Raven was sending their way.

Then Happy burst out laughing. " Ooh, good one Rae Rae! You had us all fooled there for a moment!" she rolled on the pink grass, heaving gasps.

" I'm serious," said Raven, her face blank.

" No, you're just in denial," corrected Knowledge. " It's common, and no surprise, especially for you."

Wisdom nodded in agreement.

Raven's eyes narrowed. " I've had enough of people _implying_ such things to me. I want a straight answer."

" Okay," said the bespectacled emotion, " It's not Aqualad."

Raven growled low in her throat at the same time Rage started to flex her claws.

" Then whom is it?"

" It's him," Knowledge replied.

" I said I want _straight_ answers!"

" That was a straight answer," said Knowledge, not one bit fazed.

Raven sighed and tried to calm down.

" Who's he then?"

" The green one."

Silence reigned over Nevermore once again.

" Can you specify?"

" How many green ones do you know?" demanded Knowledge, frustrated. She always did hate stupid people.

" Er..."

" Exactly."

" The Martian guy from Justice League?" offered Raven meekly, as she was unaccustomed to seeing the yellow cloaked emotion that furious.

This drew a sigh from the onlookers.

" Wow, she's in _major _denial," commented Happy with a huge grin plastered on her face.

" You wouldn't believe it," said Courage wryly.

" The other guy..." Raven slapped herself on the forehead, " I forgot what I was going to say..."

" Yah right," snorted Lazy. " She's –"

" –Just saying that," finished Love.

" A-Are y-y-y-you s-s-s-ure?" stammered Timid.

" Shut up, you, you're no help." Rage sent a lethal look at Timid, who shrunk away and hid under her cloak.

" So guessed who yet?" Happy waved a hand in front of Raven's face and bounced all around, humming ring-around-a-rosy.

A vein pulsed in Raven's temple.

They held their breaths.

Raven pursed her lips.

Still silent, no one dared speak.

Raven opened her mouth...

AND...

* * *

" YO BB! I need your help!" 

" Do it yourself," he shouted back, his fingers darting all over the controller, pressing all the right buttons and pulling off amazing combo attacks on Super Smash Bros Melee.

" Friend Beastboy, I have made the pudding of sadness for you to ingest. It will make you feel better."

Beastboy shook his head, his face set into a determined look.

" Please try," she pleaded, holding the pudding in front of him, brandishing the gunk covered spoon under his nose like a sword.

" No."

" Please!"

" No."

" Ple–"

" NO!" he roared jumping to his feet and smashing the controller onto the ground. " I'm fine Star! I really appreciate it but –"

She chose that opportune moment to shove the long stainless steel ladle into his mouth.

He choked and swallowed, then realized that he actually liked it. He liked it?

Starfire giggled happily and clapped her hands.

He grabbed the whole bowl and started to indulge.

* * *

" ... Beastboy?" 

They erupted in cheers.

" Wooha!" cried Courage, punching the air.

" Took enough time for her to figure it out," grumbled Wisdom. " I can't believe I'm a part of her," she said to Knowledge who nodded in agreement.

" I heard that," said Raven loudly, shooting a murderous look at the two of them.

" Well, you figured it out, is it safe to say that you agree?"

" No," said Raven promptly.

" Why? You still don't realize you like him?"

" Nope."

They exchanged a 'secret' look.

" Are you really sure about this?" enquired Knowledge.

Raven watched her suspiciously, there was that mad glint in her eyes again... better watch out. " Yes," she said eventually.

Wisdom nodded and said, " Bring out our secret weapon then."

Knowledge disappeared with a flourish and re-materialized in the exact same spot, clutching a _yellow covered book._

Raven's jaw dropped. " What i-is t-that?" she demanded, an unmistakable tremor in her voice.

" It's a journal."

" W-wh-what journal? I don't keep a journal," squeaked Raven, stepping back only to find herself cornered by all her emotions.

" Oh yes you do. You just don't know it."

"_Oh, but you do. You just don't know that you do. Go ahead Knowledge."_

Raven gasped, this was way to creepy.

" Don't read it!"

" This?" Knowledge held up the innocent looking yellow book that was in her hands.

" Don't!"

She adjusted her glasses, let the book fall open to a random page and cleared her throat.

" No!" shrieked Raven. " Let me out!"

" Oh dear," muttered Wisdom under her breath as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Raven batted aside all Love, Happy and Rage who were at the moment trying to restrain her. Courage came forth and shouted, " Let me at her!" and was just knocked over like the rest of them, landing into the flurry of arms and legs. Raven seemed to have manifested some desperate, demonic power that surged through her like the blood in her veins. In other words, she lost control.

Happy after having disentangled herself from the pile, stood up, snatched the book that had fallen from Knowledge's open hands in shock and taunted Raven with it, running after her with the book held out in front of her. She looked very much like a six year old boy trying to scare a little girl with a worm.

Raven screamed as she ran, breathless, but she kept going. _Anywhere!_ She thought desperately, _just let me get out and away from this place! _She saw a tree and dived behind it, Happy ran by without noticing anything. She heard her confused, " Oh," and then heard footsteps fading away.

As soon as she caught her breath she chanted, " Azarath Metrion Zinthos," In a flash she was gone.

* * *

Wisdom glared at Knowledge, " You let her go? What happened to sealing the portal?" 

Knowledge sniffed. " I lost focus,"

Wisdom opened her mouth to retort but Knowledge cut across her. " Don't tell me you weren't enraptured in watching that whole scene."

" I wasn't going to," said Wisdom stubbornly.

" Okay, fine. Good."

Happy came back, a rosy pink tinge on her face. " Where'd she go? I thought you said you sealed the portal!"

Wisdom groaned. " You explain. I'm taking a nap."

* * *

_Thanks once again, Coeus. Greatly appreciated. _

_They'll be more as soon as you review!...it's not blackmail. I just like feedback, even negative ones. _

_Poor Raven..._

_Dark S3cret._


	8. To do or not to do?

Teen Titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter 8: **To do or not to do?**

**WARNING: **this chapter containsfew hints...to... girl stuff. So please, bear with me! And don't go away! This is going to be only chapter here with this!

* * *

Raven appeared in her dark, dimly lit room, breathless, clutching her side. All that running gave her a major cramp. It couldn't have been the other reason. She berated herself silently for not having to be able to fly, it would have saved her the pain. 

She leaned against the wall. Tired, confused, fed up, and full of thoughts.

_I like Beastboy?_

_I really like him?_

_He like's me?_

_Or is Starfire just saying that because she was pissed off?_

_I'm not in denial, am I?_

_What's up with these stories? Everyone I read seems to happen to me... _

_The last one was by Coeus... second last was Corvus... Oh shit!_

She pushed herself off the wall and rushed to the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, staring...

" Hey! Anyone in there? I need to go!" Beastboy's shrill voice came through the door clearly. A bit too clear.

" Go to the other one!"

" It's too far!" he whined.

" GO! I need this one!"

Loud and unsteady footsteps thundered down the corridor. She breathed a sigh of relief and made sure it was locked... securely.

" Shit."

She ran to her room, hastily grabbed open a drawer, slammed it shut and rushed back.

A minute later she stepped out, an uncomfortable look plastered on her face. She was about to turn the corner when...

Beastboy came barreling around the corner.

He collided and knocked her to the ground.

She landed flat on her back, and in an incredibly ill at ease in this situation.

He grinned sheepishly, his teeth gleaming white at this close distance. Their noses millimeters apart.

Raven held her breath, she didn't dare let it go, for many reasons.

He just lay there, almost on top of her, their bodies inches apart as well, his hands on her arms, pinning her to the ground and his legs intertwined with hers.

She stared back at him, in her mind she was feverishly praying that he'd just get up and go and not to anything stupid and the other half was hoping he'd take the chance and kiss her.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just hoped for, _what am I thinking?_

His face seemed to be looming closer than ever.

_Kiss me!_

_**No! Don't do anything, don't do anything, don't do anything, don't do anything...please! Don't!**_

_He's so close... _

_**Get away!**_

She turned away at the last moment. His lips brushed against her jaw. She inadvertently kicked him between his legs.

He cursed and rolled off of her as quickly as he had gotten onto her and continued rolling on the ground, streams of obscenities poured out his mouth.

Raven got up as quickly as she could, she couldn't feel anything right now, just her face, which was a hot as an oven right now. She stumbled backwards, hitting the wall and clutched her cloak tightly in her slim fingers. " ...I'm... sorry Beastboy... I can't –" she broke off and ran back to her bedroom.

* * *

Beastboy couldn't believe his ears, " Sorry? Can't? What does she mean?" he whispered to himself, the pain forgotten. 

" Friend Beastboy! Please, let me help you rise to your feet!" She grabbed his arm, without waiting for an answer. Good thing too, because she wouldn't have gotten one. " Friend! Are you ill?" She studied his face carefully.

He shook his head, as if trying to get out of the trance like state he was in now. " Star, I'm okay... you can leave me..."

" Glorious! I am going to the outing with Robin in a few minutes!" her voice dropped so abruptly in volume he only caught a few snatches of what she was saying. Something about ' the theater of movies' and ' a girl that is a man' and ' the sport where you kick the black and white colored round object'.

" Yeah, have fun," he said absentmindedly.

" I will see you later friend!"

" Bye..." he said, his voice dry as something became clear to him at this moment. It was horrifying, shocking, mind-blowing... and downright scary.

* * *

" Robin! We shall leave immediately!" She cried, clinging onto his arm as he appeared from his room. 

" Yeah, alright Star," he said.

" I cannot wait any longer! This 'movie' sounds absolutely hilarious!"

" I think you'll like it," he responded.

" How could I not, Robin? Every moment I spend in your company are the brightest, most wonderful moments of my life!"

He blushed. " Me too, Star."

" Wonderful!" she exclaimed, and then started to hum a tune as they strolled out, arm in arm to the R-cycle.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, legs crossed in the lotus position and chanting her mantra. What she really need was someone to talk to. But who? She needed somewhere quiet to calm her raging sea of emotions. But where? She needed something to do about this. But what? She desperately needed an answer to her question. But why? That was what she wanted to know. 

_Peace, quiet and tranquility... find your center. _

She couldn't expel the ever growing feeling of confusion.

She wouldn't dare admit it, but she was lost.

She didn't know what to do.

And she had no one to turn to.

No one at all.

* * *

" Is this the 'popped corn'?" Starfire held the piece to her eye and inspected it closely. 

Robin smiled, her naivety was so cute! That's why he liked her. That and too many other reasons to list. " Yeah, that's the popcorn alright."

He leaned back in the chair, as the lights dimmed and the advertisements started to come on. He looked back at Starfire to see her completely enthralled by the surround sound and big screen. Even bigger than the one at the tower.

The movie started. An exciting game of soccer on the beach, girls in bikinis and guys in swim shorts, nothing out of the ordinary. He smiled again and reached over to hold her hand.

She turned to look at him with her big green eyes... the world swimming in it's depths. He was enchanted and couldn't break the gaze.

The popcorn lay forgotten on the ground.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, frustrated at her attempts to meditate. Nothing seemed to be working for her these days. She looked out the window and saw the sky. Orange, crimson and a deep blue all blended into one, with a touch of the faintest pink, like the swirling and mixed paint on and artist's pallet, the picturesque scene was perfect for a painter's canvas. 

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, her mind made up and proceeded to the top of the tower shortly.

What she didn't expect was someone to already be there.

She stood there, right in front of the door and watched from an angle.

He was standing there with his face lifted to the sun, as if he had not a care in the world, his eyes closed and his muscled legs spread for balance. His arms at his sides and his hair rustling in the gentle wind. His fang gleamed, reflecting the sunlight, as he smiled.

She stood there for a few minutes, not realizing that she was practically devouring his figure with her eyes.

Then he turned. She instinctively pulled her hood over her head and the shadow fell upon her pale face once more.

" Hey Raven." He beckoned her closer.

" You knew I was here?" she asked quietly, walking over to stand beside him.

" My super enhanced hearing you know," he replied, wiggling his pointy elf ears.

" Oh," she said with a smile.

A silence fell upon them as they watched the sun slowly make it's descent, the rays still shining over the horizon and casting a romantic glow over the sky.

Raven closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, even from their high vantage point they could still smell the sea air and feel a bit of the cool breeze caused by the water. Down below the waves crashed onto the rocks with abandon, splattering the dry land with sea spray.

She flinched as she felt a light touch on her shoulder and her eyes snapped open. She found herself face to face, noses inches apart, for the second time that day.

He leaned closer...again.

Talk about déja vù!

" Don't," she snapped.

He recoiled, almost as if burned.

She stared defiantly back at him.

He stared back.

She blinked.

He smiled.

She pursed her lips.

He smile grew wider.

The corner's of her mouth twitched.

SPLAT!

They looked away to find the source of the sound. Not to far away was the remains of the white and droplet of brownish-black air-missile on the cement.

They looked at each other once again and laughed.

* * *

_Wow...um...I'm not too sure what to think of this chapter. Different certainly. Not me, obviously. Anyways, some... er... intense moments there!_

_I apologize to all Robin and Starfire fans, I just can't write about them very well, and for me, they just aren't as exciting._

_She getting to the fanfiction. Definitely. In the next chapter. _

_Please tell me what you think!_

_Thanks,_

_Dark S3cret. _


	9. Too determined for her own good

Teen Titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter 9: **_To determined for her own good_**

Raven gathered up her courage to go again onto the computer the day after. She was being pulled in... almost like she was needed... or that she needed it. Freaky isn't it? Depending on something so much. Was it obsession? She had no idea. For one, once she started something, she would finish it, no matter how long it takes. If it's good, that is.

She narrowed her eyes, beginning to feel frustrated at not being able to find a power button on the new super computer that she had chosen. She straightened, and stared defiantly at it, her hands on her hips.

" Are you doing this on purpose?" she muttered with a glare that would have frozen any human being. But of course a computer was a machine. It didn't know it was being stubborn and infuriating by just being made the way it was. It didn't know she was on the verge of blowing it up either. Good for it too. Otherwise he might've cracked under the pressure.

" Goddamn it..." her voice died away as she realized her stupid...stupid...stupid...mistake. The little silver ledge on the side of the computer was the button. In her frantic search she had missed the little power sign. It was perhaps camouflaged too well. Black on black, who would've seen that?

" Finally." Raven sat down heavily on the chair. Not wanting to budge. As the computer booted up ( Cyborg had already installed all the programs first thing) she relived yesterday's moments.

" _You know, I never really liked Terra."_

" _Oh really?" she said, trying not to sound too happy._

" _Yeah." He turned to look at her._

" _Then why'd you..." she trailed away, knowing how jealous she just sounded._

" _Spur of the moment thing, I guess." He looked out at the sea, the sun reflected in his bright and vivid green eyes._

_The wind howled, gathering strength while the silence ensued from the awkward subject._

_She couldn't help but watch him from the corner of her eyes. A big mistake as it happened. _

" _Whatcha lookin' at Rae?" he asked, another grin tugging at his mouth._

" _Nothing," she replied quickly. Perhaps a bit to quickly because he didn't look convinced._

" _Are you admiring how good-looking I am?" he said, his ear wiggling again._

_She smiled again. She seemed to be doing that a lot more often now._

" _Perhaps."_

_He chuckled. _

_She had the sudden urge to grab him by the shoulders and kiss the living daylights out of him, but she quickly quelled it. Such feelings are dangerous especially if you are a half-demon who cannot afford to feel anything for the fear of her dark powers destroying the whole world. _

She snapped back to the present as the computer beeped loudly and immediately scolding herself from bringing up yesterday's close moments of temptation back into her mind. Who knows? She might have a sudden lapse and give into it, just by thinking back. Love need not be baited any more than she already was.

She checked the wire, the internet connection was up.

She double clicked and in an instant was surfing scrolled down the list of new updates. None of them sounded too interesting at the moment. So...she decided to finish reading the two stories that her life resembled so much.

Pity they weren't finished yet.

And because of her determination, who was a pretty dominating personality trait of hers ( not the she showed it much ), she absolutely _had _too finish what she had started. They were good works of literature...and she needed something to read, particularly after she had finished reading ever other book in her personal bookshelf/library more than once.

Why? Well after they beat the brotherhood of Evil, they had _a lot _of time on their hands. All of them.

Ever since then...

Robin and Starfire have been going out every single day, whether just to the park or to check out the nearest fair, or watch the latest movie releases or go shopping for ornamental objects to decorate their 'dull' and 'plain' and 'un-fun' tower, as Starfire put it.

It was a wonder Robin could put up with it all.

Beastboy and Cyborg have been beating every single Gamstation game made in the whole wide world. It was also a wonder how they managed to stay fit. But then she had to take into account that even thought their were no bad guys to beat, they still had daily training lessons. Even more vigorous than when there were bad guys.

And herself... well she read.

* * *

_More to come... I've missed some of you guys!_

_Please review and tell me what you think, ideas too! ...for example... how long I should make it, what should happen between the characters and the fanfiction reading and reality...etc. Anything really. _

_Thanks,_

_Dark S3cret._


	10. Fights internal and external

Teen Titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter 10: **fights; internal and external**

Two weeks passed without an incident. No bad guys either.

The titans lay around the tower like slobs, for even in training, there was nothing to work for. Nothing to overcome. Whether it be Slade, or Trigon or even control freak. There was nothing. Of course they had to be prepared, but the excitement, the determination had all dried out.

Raven, however, wasn't feeling any of this boringness. She had a constant battle in her mind raging on. Love versus herself. The other side of her seemed to take Love's side. It was a wonder, for she didn't know why. Even knowledge and wisdom had were against her, they knew the consequences. So why were they with Love? It was mind-boggling. For her at least.

She had now finished reading the two stories up to date. She still had to wait before this whole future telling fiasco was over with the two authors. One of them had one chapter left, the other...didn't even seem half finished yet. The author, Corvus Corvidae mentioned completing a hundred chapters at least. The newest update was chapter 83. Far from finished. She just hoped she could survive any other encounter with the story characters in reality. There were some pretty scary ones in the fic, not to mention that she dies in **the fifth color. **

She decided another journey to nevermore was needed. Ever since that other one, she had been avoiding another trip into her mind, and other things. Such as who she supposedly 'liked'.

She had tried forcing herself to find faults in the green changeling, faults to convince herself she didn't like him. Such as him being annoying, when he tried to make her laugh. Such as him being obsessed with eating tofu and the many fights over breakfast. Him liking the game station so much he could spend day and night playing until his fingers fell off. Him cracking horrible jokes over supper and pretty much everything he did.

When she knew the truth. She couldn't deny it any more, yet she still stubbornly held on to what she knew was the safer reality.

When he tried to make her laugh, she smiled inside, knowing that he knew he had made her happy. When he always ate tofu, she couldn't help but wonder how he could sacrifice delicious meat to eat the plain monotonous substance for every meal of the day. When he fought with Cyborg, she knew everything was normal at the tower and there was nothing to be afraid of, it was one of life's constants. When he played the game station, she couldn't help but adore how cute he looked with his tongue half out and his jaw jutted forward defiantly as he tried to beat Cyborg. When he cracked horrible jokes over supper, she like contradicting him and seeing him blush.

The point was, whether she acknowledged it or not, she was falling for the changeling and there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't as if she _wanted_ to do something about it.

He made life at the tower seem like paradise, he made _her _life paradise even if she tried to deny and ignore it. But did he know it?

* * *

He did in fact. He had started noticing changes, subtle changes in Raven's behavior over the past week. From when she kicked him, and six days after that, she had been awfully moody. After that fateful week of close calls, ( He didn't know whether she intended him to bowl her over and try to kiss her, because she always seemed to be in the way) she seemed to warm up to him. He would catch her staring at him with a glazed look in her eyes when he played the game station, and when he joked around she had this twinkle in her eye that gave away everything, even it her face was blank. 

This bright, sunny day was no different to the suspicious changes.

The usual breakfast fight, meat vs. tofu, everyone knew meat won hands down all the time, every morning, why should today be any different? No one else but Beastboy wanted to eat tofu. But this morning was an exception.

" Dude! Why don't you just try tofu for once?"

" That is not real meat! I am not eating fake-meat!"

" Try it! It's not meat, it's not supposed to be meat! It's a substitute!"

" I'm not eating it!"

" Friends! Why must we argue over the morning ritual of eating every day? Are you not happy with each other?"

They ignore her. Only Robin had his attention on the vivacious female tamarannean.

" Don't worry Star, they're fine. Leave them be. Let's try your pudding," he said, trying not to grimace. He only said that to take her attention away from the childish behavior not to far from them.

She left to the kitchen to fetch her bowl of painful torture.

Then Raven came in. She was wearing her usual blue cloak and black leotard, as normal.

" Raven!" cried Beastboy happily.

" Hello," she said without even looking at him. _Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't smile, don't look, don't watch... don't...you don't like him. Don't..._

Cyborg shot him a glance.

He shrugged. " Who wants tofu?"

" No one," said Cyborg, a grin splashed across his face.

" I'd like some Beastboy," said Raven, before she realized what she was doing. " If that's not too bothersome." In her mind she was screaming, _what are you doing?_

A shocked silence fell.

Raven felt her face heat up. She pulled her hood over her head so they wouldn't see her embarrassment, she hated being embarrassed. " What?" she said defensively. " Can't someone choose what they want to eat around here?"

They stared at her. Robin, confused, calculating. Cyborg, face twisted, shrewd, trying to crack a puzzle, grinning. Starfire...clueless, and happy. " Glorious Raven! You and Beastboy have gotten together! We shall celebrate this happy moment!" she cried, throwing her arms around Raven, hugging her furiously.

The boys just watched.

Raven growled and ripped herself away from the death trap.

Starfire withdrew, not knowing what she had done wrong.

Robin spoke up, " Well, you must admit Raven, this is a change for–"

" Leave her alone!" Beastboy looked furious, he waved the pack of tofu around. " Finally someone wants to eat my tofu with me and you guys bite her head off for it."

They were silent once more.

He grabbed the pan, cranked up the heat and started to fry the chunks of tofu.

Still silence.

" Can't you guys talk or something? This is feeling quite awkward." Raven glanced at Robin and Cyborg, then finally to Star. She swung one of her legs up and over the back of one chair and started to read the book she had brought along.

* * *

After breakfast was Training. 

They paired up and started to spar.

Starfire with Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy vs. Robin.

Starbolts and black sparks flashed randomly in the open space as the two girls traded blows. Neither seemed to be gaining an advantage, but then again, neither wanted to go full out on each other. You can imagine what a battle that would be.

Raven flew towards Starfire at breakneck speed with her hands glowing with black globes.

Starfire charged her own green orbs and prepared for the collision.

A tremendous crash shook the whole tower.

And not surprisingly, neither girl was hurt.

" This is getting a bit dull, we aren't prevailing over one another."

" Agreed, friend Raven, perhaps we shall challenge the boys? Us battle against them?"

Raven grinned, " That sounds like a good idea."

" I'm sure we will kick their..."

" Ass?" supplied Raven., already making her way towards the boys section of the room.

" Yes, I believe that is the word."

* * *

" Are you serious?" asked Robin incredulously. 

" Deadly,"replied Raven a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

" You girls got to be kidding. You two? Against us?" Cyborg was almost speechless.

" Sure, why not?" Raven stared them down. They wilted under the vicious gaze, something in the depths of her eyes made them afraid...very...very.. afraid. But with male-egos like theirs, they wouldn't admit it.

" Yes, friends, why don't we do the battle? The females against the males!" said Starfire happily, punching the air.

" I don't want to fight you two..." interjected Robin.

" Are you afraid?" inquired Starfire curiously, poking him hard in the chest.

" Afraid of what?" he asked.

" Of losing the battle, yes?" said Starfire, looming threateningly above him.

" NO! I'm afraid of hurting you two," he said angrily.

" Hurting us?" Raven repeated, shocked. Then she laughed, " I'd like to see you try."

" You don't think I can?" he said heatedly, turning to her.

" No, in fact, I don't."

" Yes, Robin, I admire and know your abundant limb strength, but I also know your limits." Starfire hovered above their head, wagging her finger, and to complete the picture, all she needed was a magic wand with a star on top.

" Yo little ladies, we know you two are strong, but Beastboy can be on your side, to even up the odds a bit? What do you say?" Cyborg cracked his knuckles and shoved Beastboy beside them.

Raven sighed. " We can kick your ass without help. All of your ass's without anyone elses help, especially not from one of you."

" Oh really now?" demanded Cyborg, looking surprised.

" Look at it this way, Starfire can beat all of you in strength, plus she can fly, while you two," she glared at Cyborg and Robin, " ...can't. She can throw starbolts and has her laser vision thingy, which are perhaps equivalent to Robin's different explosives and boomerangs. And then," she said as an afterthought, " there's me,"

" What can you do?" asked Beastboy jokingly.

She stared at him, the look said everything. _Are-you-stupid-or-what?_ To be precise. " I can, first of all, fly, again you two can't," she shot venomous looks, at Robin and Cyborg. " I can cast dangerous _dark _magic, and a whole variety of spells that can kill you instantly."

They paled at this.

" And my usual mantra, which can, say sufficiently enough, incapacitate all of you. My conscious mind is powerful enough to take on all of you at once. Not to mention the time when I actually defeated each and every one of you in my _sleep. _Literally."

They all winced.

" Okay, if you put it that way. Three on two, guys versus girls." Robin ran a gloved hand through his jet-black hair and whistled. " Rules, team. One, no killing."

" Pfft." Raven rolled her eyes.

" –two, no maiming."

" Duh." Raven rolled her eyes again.

Cyborg and Beastboy snickered.

" – three, no breaking bones or anything."

" I can heal..." said Raven in a quiet sing-song voice.

Robin looked at her.

" And wouldn't maim, in a sense, also include breaking bones and such? The dictionary definition is: to injure, cripple, incapacitate...etc." Raven stared back coolly.

" Okay, fine." Robin smiled easy-going-ly. " – three, basically all the normal rules."

" That's better," said Raven. Robin shot her a gleaming smile.

" Shouldn't we bet something?" said Cyborg and Beastboy simultaneously as if they had rehearsed.

" Bet what?"

" I dunno, say if we lose, we have to serve the girls for a week and if they lose they serve us. Including cooking, washing laundry, cleaning, grocery shopping and doing whatever we ask them to do in general."

Raven cocked an eyebrow. " Everything?" Her eyes gleamed.

" Everything."

" Done," said Raven, holding out her hand to Robin, they shook. All of them shook each other's hands. Albeit not their own team-mates for the fight.

And the usual fight banter was going on.

" Ready to get your butts kicked by girls?"

" Ready to serve us for a week?"

" Friends, I will apologize in advance if I do unintentionally injure you and –"

Robin nudged her in the side. " Star that doesn't qualify as banter."

" Oh," she said, looking crestfallen.

They all laughed.

They set themselves at each end of the training room arena and took their positions.

Raven smiled again. _This was going to be fun...

* * *

_

_I like this chapter, I'm sure there's a couple of mistakes in there, but I can't find them right now...(yawns)...my computer can't either._

_The next chapter will be really fun and funny. ( to write and to read)._

_So heads up. Coming soon._

_And don't forget to review._

_Dark S3cret. _


	11. The Battle

Teen Titans tangle with fanfiction chapter eleven: **The Battle**

" Starfire move!" yelled Raven, after letting go of the weight ( with her mind ) that had smashed Cyborg into the steel titanium wall.

The green eyed alien girl twisted just in time to avoid an hurtling ball of an armadillo accompanied by a couple of freeze discs and flimsy birdarangs.

" Sonic boom!" yelled Robin, running across Cyborg's path as they started their combo of attacks. Robin's exploding discs plus Cyborg's sonic cannon blast plus momentum. This attack was known to topple even the biggest of foes. Plasmus, Cinderblock have both succumbed to this forceful blow many times. The only one to have been most resilient was Raven's father, Trigon.

Raven watched as the cyclone shaped blast of blue light and whirling discs spiraled towards her.

Ten meters away.

Robin landed.

Nine.

Cyborg crashed into the wall, again, for the second time in the past ten imnutes that the battle started ( because Starfire had rammed into him right after he unleashed a huge beam from his sonic cannon).

Eight.

Starfire watched, mesmerized.

Seven.

The other's were watching now too.

Six.

They were wondering how Raven was going to escape this one.

Five.

It was too close for her to dodge it.

Four.

Raven watched, still silent, hovering in mid-air.

Three.

The incoming attack was reflected in her dark eyes clearly.

Two.

Her lips curled into a smile.

One.

* * *

A tremor shook the whole city.

Cars crashed into eachother, so did the people.

Children and adults alike, regardless of their gender screamed, clutching the person nearest to them, wailing, sobbing.

Then after the dust settled...

All was quiet.

The tears shed in that split second of a moment could have filled a hundred Olympic sized swimming pools.

Who could blame them? They thought they were going to die. They thought it was the end of the world. Again. Only more flamboyant. Noticeable. One where they knew they died.

* * *

Raven touched down lightly on the soot covered and charred floor.

Starfire was standing shocked behind a black see through bubble of power.

Raven stared at her for a moment and then the bubble dissipated.

Starfire still hadn't moved, she was still staring at where Raven had been moments before, before the massive explosion.

The guys... were in la-la land.

Robin lay sprawled, draped over the heavy weight that Raven had cast aside during the battle after momentarily incapacitating Cyborg. His mask lay askew.

Raven closed her eyes and used her powers to set his mask back into place. She respected his privacy. He, after all, respected hers.

Cyborg was outside. On a rock, half in half out of the raging waves. She used her powers to bring him back in, lest he drown.

Beastboy lay spread eagled at her feet.

Raven knelt. A strange feeling swept over her.

He lay there, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, on his back.

She bent closer.

His hand twitched, but Raven missed the warning sign, for her eyes were fixed upon his face.

She bent even closer, her eyes closed.

He opened his own, swallowing a yelp of surprise.

She moved even closer, their noses touching.

His heart pounded.

Her mouth opened slightly.

He waited, still watching, eyes unblinking.

Their lips touched.

That was when she realized he was awake.

He didn't mind thought.

Nor did she.

She was kissing him, willingly.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

People screamed again as another jolt shot through the city.

Another massive tremor. Just as things had quieted down a bit.

* * *

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while ( a week, but that was pretty long)._

_I've been busy! Went to see a musical, finished all these big projects, went to a party, _etc...

_Well I hope you all liked it. This chapter certainly just flowed onto paper._

_I'm still open for ideas and I daresay this must have made your wishful thinking come true eh Timoteo?_

_Dark S3cret._

_P.S. review please!_


	12. Lovebirds

Teen Titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter twelve: **Lovebirds**

Beastboy sat down on the toilet seat, sweating profusely after the rigorous training routine and the battle. His abs burned like fire after the reps of two hundred sit ups that he tried to do. Plus the two hundred push ups. Even though his six pack was already there, he felt unused, lazy, not fit. Typical, it was a mutual feeling between all the members of the team. After the Brotherhood of Evil, evil seemed to have disappeared, for however long it was meant to be.

_Raven got up, pushing herself off from him, shocked at her actions. _

_Beastboy pulled her back down on top of him and kissed her back, not so timidly anymore. No more holding back. At this historical moment, he realized she felt the same way about him. Unless, someone or something took over her mind and body... heh. Yeah right. HE certainly hoped not. _

_A groan issued from Cyborg's gaping hole of a mouth. _

_They broke apart, not wanting their teammates to see the **PDA**. But it wasn't really public, they were all out. With the exception of Starfire, that is. She was, busy trying to revive Robin, and showed no signs of seeing her two friends commit an act that she never would expect to see in her whole lifetime. _

_Their eyes met for that brief moment. Raven blushed and disappeared with a whirl of her cloak. _

Beastboy dragged a hand across his forehead, wiping all the wetness away. He sighed and heaved himself up to look in the mirror. What he saw made him laugh.

Green, wet hair.

Red blushing face.

Steam rising from his body.

And to top it all, sweat.

Like a waterfall.

He sighed again and started to undress. _Hot shower,_ he thought,_ here I come!

* * *

_

Raven dropped onto her bed, frustrated at not being able to decide between her choices. Too many things were going on in her mind after the battle and the rest of the training. Robin insisted that they still finish the precious program before going off to shower.

Too much going on...

_Why did I do that? _

" **_Maybe 'cause you finally admit you love him," _**said a smug voice.

Raven sat up and looked around. Her eyes fell upon a magenta cloaked version of herself.

" Oh great, it's you."

" A simple hello would be nice."

Raven grunted.

Love pouted, her bottom lip jutting out childishly.

" Why do you hate me so?"

" Can't you tell?" she snorted.

Love shook her head. Her a strand of her violet colored hair fell in front of her face.

" Are you serious?" demanded Raven, sitting up straighter.

Love nodded.

" I would think that you, as my emotions and different sides of your truly would understand that my life is complicated enough without you influencing my hormones," said Raven in a voice as close to a monotone she could manage.

" Ah..."

* * *

Starfire hummed a happy up-beat tune, sounding kind of like ' if you're happy and you know it clap your hands, if you're happy and you know it ..." (well you get the idea). 

She set the stack of papers she had just printed onto the island counter and went to pour herself a cup of fruit punch that she had mixed a few days earlier. She had taken a liking into cooking all kinds of various and exotic recipes and simply loved t brew the McCain cans of juice that you had to mix with three cups of water and so forth.

Robin came up from behind her and grabbed her in a bear hug. He was still slightly peeved that he was shorter than her, but his hair made them seem the same height. That's why he tended to spike it most of the time ( X that, _all of the time _).

" Friend! Can you not see that I am currently in the middle of trying to quench my thirst? All that radiation from that hour I spent on the _computer _made me feel quite nauseous," she commented, rather seriously.

Robin let her go reluctantly.

She whirled around, her hair whipping him in the face, and tweaked his nose playfully, then twisting her head to peck him on the cheek.

He blushed.

She laughed and drained her glass of juice. " Friend, will you know go teach me the art of martial?"

Robin chuckled and grasped her hand, their fingers immediately intertwined. " Of course Star."

They traipsed to the training room and stayed there, goofing around for hours on end.

The stack of papers still lay there beside the empty glass cup. Only to be picked up by someone else. Unsuspecting. And it would bring much more trouble than ever.

* * *

Raven plunked herself down after coming out of the steaming shower, her hair lank and wet, but soft all the same. Like it usually is. She moved her cloak and adjusted the jewel so she could sit comfortably on the stool. 

She reached for her pot of tea and the exquisite tea cup set imported directly from China, when something caught her eye.

It wasn't flashy or anything. Just in it's white simplicity and normal text font, yet it still caught her attention. She pursed her lips as she started to read. There was no title where she could see. But right as she started to read, she was enraptured.

_I saw it with my own two eyes, the love they had for each other. You could see it when you looked into either of their eyes. They were deep in love and nothing was going to change that. Nothing. But it sickened me to see it. It made me writhe with rage to see two people so utterly devoted to each other._

_He fell to the floor in an instant after the curse hit him and she came running an instant after. She fell to her knees beside him, her tears streaming down her face like a river as she screamed in horror. She thought he was dead, but he wasn't dead…yet._

Raven shifted in her seat and continued to read.

_Her hands, shaking, wrapped around him, pulling him into her lap and letting his head rest against her chest. She cried louder when a thin trickle of blood fell from him. Her hands shook even more after that. She was so scared. I don't think I have ever seen another person so petrified._

_She whispered into his ear comfort. She told him they'd escape, one way or another. I could do nothing at that moment but watch as her whispers trailed off and her sobs took control of her once again. It is funny to see how vulnerable one person could be when they were scared for another. He was the same way._

_And that's what their weakness was. They're love for each other. The second one of them was in danger the other would come running, never hesitating to think of what consequences it may have, and never stopping to even strategize a plan. In that instant in which they heard the other was in trouble, their mind was already made up; they would do anything to reach the other, to protect the other._

_It wasn't so much their mind that made up the decision; it was their heart and their soul, to which they had already given to each other. It was automatic, no matter when or where or how. And that's what happened that night._

_She heard he was in trouble and she came running without a second thought._

A muffled thump resounded on the floor above her. She didn't notice.

_He stirred after those seconds where there was no other sound but her cries. He shifted gently in her lap and his eyes opened, and they looked up at her upside-down from where he lay. She gazed right back into his eyes and for those seconds they were in peace, they were back in their private little heaven._

_She brushed away the strands of his unruly hair that had fallen down in front of his face. He closed his eyes as soon as her hand had briefly touched his forehead, and I knew he was probably savoring the feeling of her touch._

"_Robin," she whispered to him, "I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to get you to safety."_

A feeling of horror welled in her heart and a cry clawed it's way out of her throat. Yet she could not stop now. She had to know for sure... what difference would it make?

_Her voice quivered, but it was assertive and positive about what she was saying. She was absolutely determined to find him an escape. She was going to find him a way out. Her expression intensified as she obviously thought harder than ever._

_Still I couldn't bring myself to move. I could do nothing but stand there and blink, like I were in some sort of trance and as if this scene somehow puzzled me so much I couldn't bring myself to do anything. And that was true._

_I had never really seen anything like it in all of my years of life and of battle. It made me so angry to see that they would love each other until death did them part, and even beyond that. I really did feel sick to my stomach; it was so weak and so pathetic that I really do believe they deserved what they were about to get that fateful Halloween night._

_Me being who I am, I have always been taught to show such weakness is unforgivable and the way these two showed their emotions, let their hearts be shown on their sleeves, it was insulting to the paranormal race, which was exactly why people like them needed to be deposed of._

_But I do know and I'm not ashamed to admit, that though I was disgusted beyond belief and comprehension failed me at that moment, I felt a small and twanging pang of jealousy that no one had ever cared about me that much. No one ever even bothered. I wondered that if maybe someone had, would I do the same and risk anything to save them?_

_No, I reminded myself. I wouldn't because I'm not stupid. I'm not one to need love and cherish. That was for weak little fools that couldn't be strong on their own._

She read on. The horror ever growing. Yet, she felt she had to read on.

_The time to do it was now. If I didn't it would be my ass on the line, my own fate that I was dooming, and I couldn't have that. How could I? I'm selfish and greedy and evil, and I think of nothing but what I have to do._

_I watched the girl run to him with joy. I had no second thoughts about it and I knew I would never regret this. With my usual loud and sneering voice, I screamed, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

She still read on. Not knowing what was wrong with her or why she couldn't put it down.

_I still felt sickened to see the way they died even together, her half on top of him, her hand touching his hand as if she had purposely fallen that way. But I knew that I had gotten the last word, just like I had with everyone else._

_A smirk was on my lips as I stared at them, so pleased that like always, I had gotten my way. That smirk eventually turned into a sneer as I laughed so uncontrollably, quaking with mirth at the thought of my reward, the reward that would be better than any other._

Her mind was screaming for her to put it down, to stop reading. But she couldn't.

_Thank me for unleashing hell that October night._

" No..."

The stack of papers fell onto the floor, scattered. Spread. Some pages bent. Now she let it go. Now when it was all over, when all damage was done.

" Rae? Are you alright?"

The words seem to flow past her, she didn't really hear them. All she heard was a faint voice saying something... so faint... like the whistling of the light cool breeze on her skin.

Beastboy stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, then he ran and dropped to his knees in front of her, clasping her hands.

_So cold... _

_So pale..._

" Raven? What's wrong?"

" They'll be safe," she whispered.

" What?" Beastboy's eyes were filled with concern.

" Safe..." she said softly, " until... Halloween."

Beastboy was silent. His mind churning with suspicions and guesses to what she was talking about.

Then she seemed to realize he was at her feet, holding her hands and looking up at her with worry riding above the sea of emotions.

" Beastboy," Raven's eyes were pleading, " You have to help me."

* * *

_Thank you so much _**Yemi Ayame x** _for letting me use your fic. I hope I did okay with mine and that it does yours justice. I really appreciate it. Truly. You are an inspirational writer... well enough flattery. _

_If anyone wants to read the whole fic of _**Yemi Ayame x **_it's called **Tragic October. **It's also listed in my faves, but good luck if you use that to find it._

_Heads up for the next chapter. And don't forget to review please!_

_Dark S3cret_

_P.S. reposted. (the other one, where I used one of my own fics was a substitute, I had to change it a bit because I was waiting for permission to use tragic october in it, I couldn't wait any longer so I posted)._


	13. His hidden brains and her wild emotions

Teen Titans Tangle with Fanfiction chapter thirteen: **His hidden brains and her wild emotions**

As Raven spoke, Beastboy's mind churned with ideas while struggling to comprehend why it happened so.

She finished speaking, he still crouched in front of her, still holding her hands, but she seemed to pay no heed to that for she was so intent on finding the solution to the problem at hand. It was, you have to admit, a very big problem that could only grow worse if you left it in time.

" Maybe we should check your books," said Beastboy meekly. She turned to look at him. He stammered and blushed, " What I mean is... uh – you can check your books and –"

" I need help," she stated flatly. He could've sworn there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

" Uh..."

" Come on," she said, smiling.

He smiled back, feeling weak at the knees, his heart a machine gun and his mind in turmoil as he followed her obediently.

Her door opened swiftly as they reached it. He felt even more nauseous by the second. All the times he entered her room was without permission. It felt ominous at the time, knowing that she might burst in and find him there and kill him. And after the last time she found him, he'd avoided it ever since. Well with the exception of the Terra thing ( that's in another one of my fics. Called BLOOD FEUD). But that was another story.

_So,_ _here it goes_, he thought. _First time in here with permission, do it right, don't make her angry, don't touch anything, don't do anything wrong... otherwise she might toss me out on my butt. I can relax. Pfft. _This ordeal would be anything but relaxing. Well, that's what he thought at first.

She used her powers to take several heavy volumes of her shelf at once. She sent them flying at Beastboy, who instinctively ducked, covering his head with his arms.

" Get up you dope, I wasn't trying to attack you," she said, fighting back a smile.

He laughed shakily and apologized. " Oh, um...yeah... sorry."

" Are you okay?" she asked, ( seemingly over with the shock after stumbling upon Starfire's printed Fanfiction).

" Yeah... I'm fine!" squeaked Beastboy, averting his gaze.

She stared at him for a moment, silent, and watched, her brows knitted in a frown. He seemed to be awfully interested at the plain carpet. " Are you afraid of me Beastboy?"

He looked up, shocked. " No! Why would you think such a thing?"

" Well," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. " You seem to be awfully... I don't know how to put it... jittery? Nervous? Anxious? Or maybe just plain and downright wet-your-pants-terrified?" Her usual sarcasm crept into her voice, unwanted.

Beastboy blushed apologetically. " It's just that... well this is... my first time in your room... with permission," he lied, lamely.

She narrowed her eyes and let the subject drop.

" Well start searching," she ordered.

Over the next four hours all that was heard in the room was the quiet rustlings of turning pages and an occasional sharp intake of breath where they thought they had found the answer.

Raven lay back and closed her eyes, thinking.

Beastboy continued to search. He was working very hard. Almost dedicated to this task. He had went through more books than she did. Which was surprising, to say the least.

" I don't understand this... I've read tons of fanfiction... but only these three _so far _have affected reality," she paused, " These three... well, I don't know what's different about them. They are amazingly well-written I suppose. I could see it being published..."

" Good?" he asked.

" Yeah, they're really –"

" Published?"

" Yes, that's what I was –"

" Did you think of any of the others that in that way?"

" Good?"

" Yeah, were the others you read as good as those three?"

" No frankly... there was more that were really good... but I've forgotten what they were about, but why? Does it matter?"

Beastboy felt a surge of brainpower ( you know, one of those moments) and knew he was headed in the right direction. Differences was the key. So were Raven's thoughts.

" Who's the main character in all of this? Narrated by who? Depending on the first person perspective and such?"

Raven was shocked. She never knew he was this smart, it was kind of freaky actually. She wanted, at this second, to apologize for all the stupidity jokes and no brainers that targeted him all the time... and had her input. " You..."

" Yeah, I'm not stupid," he said, his non-goofy smile on his face. Which was rare. " Tell me though..."

Raven thought... _Coeus... herself, Corvus...herself, Tragic October... herself. _

" Me," she said finally.

Beastboy grinned triumphantly. " There you go, the stories that have you in them that you think is good."

"..."

" I have no idea why they influence your thoughts though," he admitted.

" Me neither..." Raven stared at him for a moment, then something clicked into place. " Actually, I think it might have something to do with you."

" Me?"

" Yeah you. You see anyone else in this room?"

" No."

" So, that settles it."

" How are we going to stop it? We only have five months before... before..." Raven's voice died away.

" Before you kill the two lovebirds?"

Raven nodded, trying to keep her emotions under control.

" That...can wait."

" Wh –"

Before she could complete that sentence, he kissed her. She gratefully sank into it. Grateful for the distraction...even though it would cause much more trouble in the future.

So much for keeping her emotions under control.

* * *

_Hehehe... Please review! And anyone have an idea to how long I should make it? I was thinking twenty some chapters, depending on what happens here on Fanfiction... I appreciate for your inputs. ( in advance.)_

_Thanks!_

_Dark S3cret._

_P.S. I spent a whole hour trying to figure out my password for my hotmail account, cause I made it really complicated and wrote it down wrong, then it wouldn't let me sign in and then I was getting really worried cause I couldn't get in, but thanks to my computer whizzing genius, I cracked it. I even forgot my question thingy. Pathetic hunh? I think I have short term memory loss..._


	14. A genius idea and a bit of optimism

Teen Titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter fourteen: _A genius idea and a bit of optimism_

Beastboy sat back, a happy grin stretched across his face. Then it disappeared faster than Cyborg could say Booya as he realized something. " Hey... if the stories influence your thoughts... does that mean that..."

" That what?" Raven smiled ( she seemed to be doing that a lot lately ), " That I don't like you?"

He nodded, his heart in his throat, afraid of the answer.

" I like you Beastboy. Don't get too used to it though... I don't know whether it's because of the stories or not."

Beastboy's smile returned slowly. " Oh well, enjoy it while it lasts then. I certainly will."

" Yeah, Cyborg won't though."

" Why?" Beastboy looked puzzled.

" Cause in case you haven't noticed, every time you ...me... I blow things up," she gestured towards the fragments of clay and glass littered across her bedroom floor.

He gasped melodramatically. " By golly –! That's a lot of bad luck!"

Raven slapped him and shot a scornful glare at him. " You sound like an idiot. I don't want to kiss an idiot. Besides, bad luck doesn't matter. It's just superstition... well, unless you count Jinx, but she's a pushover."

Beastboy looked injured and turned shape shifted into THE tiny kitten with the big head and small pointy feet. Then he changed back after jumping onto her shoulder and licking her face ( and getting off). " Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Raven shrugged and turned back the to books they had abandoned.

" These should come with an index!" she growled, frustrated at their futile attempts and the waste of a whole day. " This is a waste of time."

Beastboy's smile faded a little. " It can't be that much of a waste can it?... I'm here..."

Raven giggled uncharacteristically and chucked a book at him. " You little insecure, cute retard!" ( they didn't hear the yell from downstairs).

He flinched and then started to laugh along with her. ( oh the fluffiness... I HATE it, but it's all for you ppl out there, it's my way of showing appreciation!)

Then he grew serious once more.

Her peals of laughter died away once she looked upon his stony face. " What's wrong?"

He shook his head. She just stared at him with a blank look in her eyes.

He cleared his throat loudly and started hacking.

Raven smiled. "Hairball?"

" I think so!" he choked.

She smacked him on the back with her palm.

He looked up at her with tears in his red eyes, his chest heaving. Then an idea dawned on him. A _miraculous,_ _ingenious, BRILLIANT _idea. Then his pessimistic side cut in. Yes, even he, the comic relief dude, had a pessimistic side. He started to doubt it knowing that it WOULD take time... a lot of time... to do this idea. And what if it didn't work? What if it was a ll a waste? _We should come up with a back up plan, _he decided.

Raven was watching him silently like a hawk, her eyes piercingly bright in the dim candle light. _Candlelight... oh, the irony._

" Raven?" he croaked, frightened and yet excited at the same time, by this new revelation.

She inclined her head, showing that he had her undivided attention.

" I have an idea..."

Her eyes narrowed... not angrily though. " This doesn't have something to do with gerbil commandos does it?"

" No really, I have and idea... a good one!"

She raised an eyebrow. " Shoot then."

" What if you write... or I write a story... a story that makes everything go back to normal?"

" What do you mean?" her tone was merely curious now, no doubt... or at least none that he could detect. It was seriously wounding to see her not believe in him or his abilities, but then again he hadn't really flaunted them and they were pretty much unknown to the rest of the world.

" Sheesh," he muttered, " and you call me stupid?"

She wrinkled her nose in distaste and sighed patiently. " Just explain it...please."

" What I mean is that we should write a story about _us _and everything that happened and then going back to normal. We on the same wavelength now?"

" Do you even know what it means?" she asked teasingly.

He stuck his tongue out childishly at her.

She laughed and a shatter could be heard down stairs ( everything in the room was already destroyed from prior random venting of feelings), followed by a yell. " HOLY SH –! THAT'S THE FOURTH TIME THAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST TEN MINUTES, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHERE'S RAVEN AND THE MIDGET GRASS-STAIN?"

She blushed.

He grinned at her, his fang that jutted out of his mouth gleamed, reflecting the small sticks of fire ( as Starfire puts it).

" Okay... but I don't write that much... I read... and sketch sometimes... but I never tried writing before..."

" Never?" asked Beastboy in astonishment.

She winced, " Well... when I was younger... say... six I think at the time... I wrote this piece of... well a narrative... and showed my guardians and... they just smiled at me and said I was wasting my time and would profit more from doing something else... rather than garbage." Her eyes seemed misty, but nothing much could be determined for she was shrouded in shadow. " I never wrote much after that... I felt ashamed when I did try to pick up the pen to write nonsense..."

" What kind of a stupid guardian would say that to a six year old?" said Beastboy angrily, his jaw clenched. " Who were they?"

" The monks of Azarath."

" Figures."

" Hey, well... they wanted the best for me."

Beastboy snorted. " Yeah, sure. By putting you down like that?"

Raven was silent. " They were strict," she said quietly.

Then an awkward silence fell upon them. Even the chatty one was at loss for words to say, which rarely happened.

" Well... what do you think? Go or no?"

" It's worth a try."

* * *

_Hey to everyone out there who takes the time to read this, I really appreciate it! And especially for your feedback!_

_I know this one's short, I was really busy these few days... started doing a paper route for fun...which it wasn't. _

_Anyways, this one will be a long one, it just occurred to me of putting another new twist on the later chapters so it'll be longer than twenty, I'll try not to drag it on. Tell me when you're fed up!_

_Thanks and ciao!_

_Dark S3cret._


	15. Dark S3crets

Teen titans tangle with fanfiction chapter fifteen:_** Dark**_ **_S3crets_**

A/N: well, _depressed maniac, _hopefully you are still reading this, I just wanted to let you know..._ how long is forever? _That way I can assure you that I don't take _forever _to update. But thanks for the review, it's a pity I couldn't just reply to it.

* * *

" Go hunh? We'll let's get started!" cried Beastboy joyfully. " Tell me that was a good idea!" 

She cocked an eyebrow. " Sure, because your ego is so deflated I suppose it won't hurt if I help get it off the ground a bit hunh?"

He pouted, shooting a sullen glance in her direction.

" Well, it's late, I'd better get to bed," said Raven, yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Beastboy made a face, his eyebrows knitted together and his lips were pursed and twisted up at the corners in a cocky grin. " Care to let me join?"

Raven frowned. " You've got to be kidding me."

" Yeah I was," he said, laughing good naturedly. He stepped out into the hall, waved to her and blew a kiss.

" Good night Beastboy." She shook her head as the door slid closed quietly.

Yawning, she stepped into the shower and put on her oversized T-shirt and slipped into bed.

She started to dream. It was hazy at first... then it slipped into a harshly realistic scenario. Too realistic, her unconscious realized.

She saw through her own eyes, but she felt as if she wasn't really there. It was being played out, with her watching from her own body, out of her own eyes, but she didn't control anything.

"_W-what happened?" asked Robin, fighting the growing lump in his throat. The police officer looked at them pityingly and handed a small device to Robin._

_Looking in the palm of his hand, Robin felt tears burn in the back of his eyes, as he saw Beast Boy's now smashed up communicator. _

"_We found the body under an over-turned 4x4. We recognized the green skin immediately."_

_Raven would never forget the next few minutes. _

_A loud clang was heard as Cyborg's fell heavily to his knees, staring blankly ahead. Starfire gasped and uncharacteristically fainted. Robin didn't even catch her, and instead pounded his fist against the wall so hard that a dent was made._

_Raven just stood there. _

'_He's fine,' she thought stubbornly. 'He probably just asked this cop to come here and tell us this to see how we would react. This is just another one of his stupid pranks.'_

_She repeated this to herself the rest of the night. She had gone back to her room, as the rest of her friends cried in the front foyer over their green friend._

_The next day, she had still told herself that he was fine._

'_It's a pity they're fooled so easily,' she thought, as she watched them slump around the Tower, mourning the loss of their friend._

_Even when Beast Boy still hadn't shown up two days later, Raven refused to believe it. _

'_They really shouldn't do this to themselves over a stupid prank,' she thought, as they looked through photo albums and reminisced sadly._

_Even four days later, Raven remained convinced that it was just a prank._

'_What a waste of money over someone, who's not really dead,' she thought, as they grimly made preparations for his ceremony._

_Even as she sat through the funeral service, Raven continued to tell herself that the green boy lying in the open casket was just pretending. _

'_He's going to jump out any minute now, and I'm going to have to kill him for being such an insensitive jerk.'_

_She watched as the coffin was carried out to the already dug grave. She nearly gasped as she watched the coffin being bolted closed._

_As the casket was slowly lowered into the ground, Raven felt her confidence in Beast Boy's prank start to diminish._

'_Come on Beast Boy. Enough is enough. Just turn into a gorilla and smash your way out.'_

_Final words were spoken and a shovel was pushed into the dirt pile next to the headstone. _

_As the first shovel full of dirt was dropped into the grave, Raven felt her world shatter._

_It wasn't a joke. It was never a prank, and Raven knew it. She had known it all along, but denying the truth had been so much easier than accepting it. _

_Suddenly another truth was accepted in Raven. She loved Beast Boy. She loved the way he tried to get her to laugh. Loved the way he smiled, and annoyed her. Loved the way he stuck up for her, even though she was fully capable of doing it herself. She loved everything about him, from his lame jokes, to the little fang that popped out of his mouth._

_But it was too late now... he was gone._

" BEASTBOY!"

She woke up, cold and sweating, tangled in her blue squared bed sheets.

" Realistic..." she whispered. " No... please... god, tell me that wasn't a vision." _It couldn't be... I get visions in flashes... not whole chunks! It can't be... but it looked... _

She shivered, pulled off her extra large T-shirt and quickly throwing her hooded cloak over her head. _Too many things going on!_

She wrenched open the cupboard door and grabbed a tea cup. She set the water on boil and sat down in a chair, hunching her shoulders, sticking her hands in between her thighs, desperately trying to get rid of the cold clammy feeling that washed over her the second she woke up.

The whistling stopped and the switched clicked, the water settled down. She grabbed it by the black plastic handle and dumped the scorching water into the cup, splashing a bit on her cloak. She swore quietly as she shook, stepping back to grab the dishcloth to dab some of the water away, yet secretly glad her cloak was so thick so she didn't receive any burns.

She spun on her bare heel to fling it back onto the counter and grab her cup when she came to face Robin.

" Sh –!" she exclaimed, wide eyed and surprised. She heaved a sigh, and rubbed her throbbing temples. " What are you doing here?"

" I'm not allowed here?" he said, chuckling.

Raven sighed again and lowered herself onto one of the high stools near the kitchen island.

Robin leaned closer to her. It was dark. Only from this distance could he see her face. He fervently hoped she didn't think that the action meant anything else. _Raven wouldn't think those thoughts. _He noticed that she was too preoccupied to even care.

" I'm sorry... it's... been stressful these few days... there's so much that just... _piled _up on me..." she noticed his look of concern and she shook her head, " No... it's not that I can't handle it... but it's... hard."

" What's hard? There seems to be more than the training going on here," he said, half jokingly. He saw her face contort with concentration, not as if ready to use her powers... almost as if she was trying to decide something.

" Am I right?"

She laughed quietly. Her tea cup cracked and the hot liquid poured over her hands, leaving bright red marks, even though it cooled down eventually. She pulled her hands back quickly and wrung her hands together, about to wipe them on her cloak when Robin grabbed her fingers and pulled her hand back onto the counter, starting to wipe them dry.

All was silent except the chirping and buzzing of the different varieties of city bugs. A far off honk of trucks and cars, and the waves crashing onto the rocks.

He looked up at her as he finished and she stared back.

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

" You're going to ask me why I never take my mask off aren't you?"

She stared at him blankly, yet he felt as if she was trying to figure something out. Finally she said, " How did you know?"

" You don't have to be able to read people's minds to find out what they're thinking," he said quietly.

She nodded. " It's easier this way though. Both ways they seem to know that you are trying to figure out their thoughts," she commented.

He smiled sadly. " Some notice, some don't."

" Pity."

Silence. Then...

" You know Shakespear, I think, once said, '_ the eyes are the windows to your soul... _'"

" Yes."

" He was right."

" He was wasn't he?" she said. Looking into the mask, wishing she could see behind them. " That's why you always wear that mask, that's why I like my hood."

They heard footsteps and waited silently in the dark kitchen. A minute later they heard a distant flush and the water seeping down the pipes.

" Do you... are you able to tell what I think without –"

" Using my powers?" she supplied, cutting off his sudden outburst. " Yes... and no. You confuse me Robin."

He laughed quietly then grew serious once more. " That's what Starfire said."

" She's sharp Robin, sharper than we all think."

" I know," he croaked, his throat drys. " It's hard though,"

" For you. For me," she said simply.

He smiled again, their eyes meeting in the darkness.

" Is their anything you need to tell me?"

Her stomach flipped. She hadn't noticed that he wasn't wearing his uniform and berated herself for it. She studied him closely without seeming too suspicious. He was wearing a really tight, white tank and navy sweats. His muscles clearly defined and exposed even in no light. His hair was ruffled slightly... _he looks ...gre–different._

" Raven?"

She was jolted out of her thoughts.

" You know... I'll always be here to talk if you want to."

" I know."

" Are you sure there isn't anything bothering you?"

She smiled sorrowfully, looking up at him.

" There's nothing."

* * *

_Cheesy, incredibly cheesy, but I like it._

_Please review, it's late, better get to bed, that's why this is short. ( authors note I mean.)_

_Dark S3cret._

_P.S. the excerpt is from TRANSPARENT TASKS, by Tammy Tamborine... greatly appreciated, I thank you very much!_


	16. More than you think

Teen titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter sixteen: _**More than you think**  
_

" Friend! We have forgotten what we have won in our previous battle!"

" What did we forget?" asked Raven absentmindedly as she gripped the black Papermate pen and shuffled her papers constantly.

The sun was starting to rise in the deep velvety black sky. Raven hadn't gone to bed since her dream, Robin did though, after he bade her goodnight and made sure there was nothing he could do.

" Friend! You have forgotten!" cried Starfire worriedly. " Our bet? Do you not remember? It was before we won! And before you ki –"

Raven received a jolt as she zoned in on what Starfire was saying. " Before I kicked Beastboy right? Yeah, I remember now," she said, abruptly cutting her off and cast a fresh eye over Cyborg and Robin, who were preparing breakfast. They hadn't shown any sign that they had heard her conversation.

" Yes! This is glorious! Now, the others, the 'guys' must serve us for a week!" she said happily, clapping her hands together loudly. " You must help me devise a schedule or a 'list' as you call it, of things we shall order them to do! It will be wonderful! For instance ..."

Raven zoned out, once reassured that the dangerous part was over. She stared at the blank notebook, trying to find a way to start.

The door slid open again and Beastboy came out, yawning. He spotted Raven, sitting at the table with Starfire, who was busy chatting animatedly with herself.

He set his hands on her shoulders and peered over her left side. " Stuck hunh?"

She nodded disappointedly.

" Wait until after breakfast, I'll help you."

Raven smiled to hide her doubt, but she agreed to it, knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere without it anyway.

Breakfast was unusually, yet heavenly quiet this morning. Beastboy seemed to be really thinking about something and was so intent on it that he didn't notice that he had poured himself soy sauce into soya milk and had forked a couple of small short strips of bacon into his plate.

Raven noticed, and with blatant disregard for the secret looks her other team mates exchanged in between them, she reached over and picked them off his plate, murmuring quietly into his ear, " you don't want to eat that."

He smiled and nodded absentmindedly, whispering a quick, " Thanks," in return.

And then silence. Starfire served glorg right after to Cyborg and Robin, who in forced courtesy took a bite.

Suddenly and explosion of cries.

" Mmrf! Zhish ish Delishush!" exclaimed Cyborg, glorg packed in his cheeks.

" Aghreedh, Chy! I sho shorry I neva whangthed to thry thish befoh!" cried Robin, the jelly like substance covering his teeth and stuffed in his mouth.

Beastboy nudged Raven gently, apparently out of his reverie and gave her the _let's-leave-right-now _and proceeded out the door after setting both their dishes in the sink.

As they walked down the hall, Raven suddenly asked, " You remember our bet right?"

He smiled goofily, " Oh that one... yeah, of course. And you won, fair and square."

" I sure did..." Raven eyed him suspiciously. " What are you up to now?"

" What?" he asked, giving her a wide-eyed innocent look.

" I mean, what are you planning now, with the ' _yes, and you won fair and quare,'_ thing?"

" Oh nothing," he said casually, shrugging.

" You know you're going to have to serve us for a week."

" Nope," seeing her look of horror, his smile grew wider, " The bet was on for a little bit more than a week ago, it's almost over."

Raven pursed her lips.

He started to hum as they arrived at her door and entered.

" Okay, let's get down to business!" he said.

She rolled her eyes.

" First, you can't put yourself down. Second, don't ever give up, third, I don't give a damn about what your –"

Raven cut across him in a sharp tone. " Cut the pep talk, let's just get started."

Beastboy froze in mid-bounce and almost cartoon likely floated back down, looking like a balloon who just had it's air slowly leaked out of it. " Okay, well, whatever you say, there'sonly two wonderful days left of my servitude so –"

" Not technically true," said Raven, shutting him up the middle of his sentence for the second in seconds. He gaped, dumbfounded, his mouth and arms just kind of hanging there. " You see, I was stuck in my room for all three days after... the battle and hadn't seen Cyborg and Robin until today. So, that means, we haven't really agreed to officially set it in motion, it's just waiting there, biding it's time until it can open it's wings and soar away into the blue blue sky..." she smirked at the cheesy metaphor.

Beastboy smiled, his eyes twinkling, " I guess so then. It'll be fun!"

Raven cocked an eyebrow theatrically. " You think hunh?"

" Yeah, I think."

" Wishful thinking," she said, snorting disbelievingly.

" Oh really?"

" You should hear what Starfire has planned for all of you."

" Starfire eh?... what about you?"

She shrugged and said quietly, " Whatever strikes my fancy at the moment I guess."

" I see..."

" Well, starting today, the bet's on, Starfire's going to tell them for sure, so it doesn't matter if we don't."

Beastboy nodded. " So! Let's get down to business then!"

" Right..." said Raven dryly.

Beastboy didn't hear her. So he went on. " You know, we should read some of your narrative books to get an idea of how to write–"

" I know how to write –!" exclaimed Raven.

" I know you do," he said, eyeing her gravely. " I never said you couldn't, we need to expand our vocabulary, study pieces of writing, incorporate the technique, the styles into our own. Then, only then, will we be able to come up with something you'll think is good."

Raven was speechless. He sounded so... knowing, so wise... so... _smart? _

" I know you can write, I bet it's good, but you know how you are, _I _know how you are. It's hard to please you, Raven. I know that from experience and I can only imagine how hard you are on yourself."

Raven was reeling in shock. Still. The way he spoke, the way he just explained things was just... so different. Not his usual, _" DUDE!" _slang terms. Not his usual optimistic, comic relief style of talking.

" I'm right am I?" he said calmly, staring at her straight in the eye.

Raven wished she had her hood on so her face would be inscrutable in the shadows, so he couldn't see what she was thinking, so he couldn't see the slip of emotion that showed up on her face.

He waited a second more for an answer that didn't come.

" Okay, let's get started then. Get some books. I'm going to help stop this madness if it's the last thing I do."

_The last thing I do._

_The last thing..._

_The last..._

_Final words were spoken and a shovel was pushed into the dirt pile next to the headstone. _

_As the first shovel full of dirt was dropped into the grave, Raven felt her world shatter._

_It wasn't a joke. It was never a prank, and Raven knew it. She had known it all along, but denying the truth had been so much easier than accepting it. _

_Suddenly another truth was accepted in Raven. She loved Beast Boy. She loved the way he tried to get her to laugh. Loved the way he smiled, and annoyed her. Loved the way he stuck up for her, even though she was fully capable of doing it herself. She loved everything about him, from his lame jokes, to the little fang that popped out of his mouth._

_But it was too late now... he was gone._

_Truly the eyes are the windows to your soul,_ she thought.

She blinked a tear away, willing herself to find her center, to focus on nothingness, to put on that mask of deception one more time.

_But it was too late now... he was gone._

_...he was gone._


	17. It was better when she was a realist

Teen Titans tangle with fanfiction chapter seventeen : _It was better when she was a realist._

She watched his back silently, poring over the books, muttering to himself. " Aren't you going to read?"

" Nope."

" Why?" He was curious now.

" Because these won't work that well."

" Why?"

" Because what we're going to write is a narrative. A narrative about us. A narrative from a third person's perspective."

He nodded, still uncomprehending where she was getting at.

" So... we need to study works... that...well... are actually about us..."

" You mean Fanfiction?" his tone was sharp. Sharp, like the cutting edge of a knife.

She shrugged.

" What if what you read happens... happens..." he faltered.

" To us?" she said, grinning slightly. " I've thought of that..."

" You have eh? And when exactly?" he was skeptic. Unusually skeptic for someone like him.

" Just now."

" Oh really?"

" Yes," she said, exasperated. " Now will you stop interrupting me and listen?" She waited for him to stop bobbing his head like an idiot most people thought he was. " Okay... you'll like this next part... but if it all goes well... it'll be alright."

" So... what is this next part?" He seemed cautious, like almost as if he was someone knowing he might walk into a trap.

" Fanfiction that I think is well written, tend to really happen right?" she mused, " And we don't... I don't know why, whether it's because of my powers, or my side which are related to my powers... no idea. But because it's Fanfiction... you can find the characters you want to read about, like you and me," she pointed to herself and then looked a Beastboy, who nodded, his mouth slightly open, waiting for more. " And you can also choose the genre."

" Go on," he said quietly.

" So... we'll only read... fics... about you and me... and...non action..."

" You mean like romance?"

" I guess you could say that," said Raven, smiling.

" To the computer!"

* * *

" Oh look, he updated!" exclaimed Raven happily.

" Who's he?" Beastboy leaned in closer to look.

" He, as in, this author." Raven eyed him warily. Her hand resting the mouse and her legs crossed upon the new swivel chair that came with the new supercomputer ( with that price, there simply _had _to have something to recompense.)

" Oh," Beastboy smiled guiltily.

" So what's this story about?"

" It's an epic in case you were wondering... or at least, he's trying to make it one. Chapter wise it will be, pages..." she looked doubtful at the thought. " I haven't read it since the eight third chapter... but I'm curious what happens next... and since, I've already started it... no harm will come in finishing it..." she said quietly. Then as an afterthought, a very dark and ominous one to say the least, " I hope..."

" How long will it take?"

" Not long. There's only a lot of chapters, it's not a lot of writing... not many people do... say about... ten - twenty minutes?"

" Okay, I'll read too."

" Um..." Raven seemed hesitant. She paused then double clicked the link a bit too quickly to show that she was entirely at ease. She explained quickly as the computer had a little _technical problem_ and was a bit slow for it's reputation. " Maverick is this multi-dimensional being who has really ... interesting super powers and can wraith through anything and has a really cool sword... I have a puny little dagger in this story... Terra and this girl, Mirage, are a part of the team and.. I don't know, I forgot what happened to the elementals, but I don't –"

It finished loading and they began to read.

After finishing the ninty-first chapter, Beastboy leaned back and whistled. " One heck of a story."

" I'll say,"

" He uses too many adjectives."

" It's the style, but I agree."

" The chapter's are short."

" I told you that."

" Hmph. This Maverick guy sounds freaky. I wouldn't want to fight him... not even with extra help from our expanded team," he said, leaning back in his chair casually.

" I know... that's why I don't –"

Robin ran in suddenly as the alarms went off. Red lights flashing in their tower, frantic yelling, until Robin commanded silence. Raven quickly shut the windows on the computer and clicked the alert. Typing furiously with lighting speed, she called up a map of the town and a window of information about the alert.

" Bad guy," she said, breathless from the sudden excitement.

" Who? Slade?" Robin was in a very uptight mood... in case you haven't guessed.

" Nope," she said quickly, pausing then continued to type with seemingly renewed energy. Her fingers a mad flurry blur.

" Who?"

" Someone new, hold on," she held her breath as it finished loading the window. A picture came up. The news anchor was ducking for cover behind a couple of overturned cars. " – he's just blown up several cars," yelled the man, gesturing wildly, " he's – _static – _dangerous! – zzz – mad! Psych –" The camera blacked as a flying chunk of the recently paved road flew right at them. Raven gasped, rewinding the footage and paused, managing to get the part where the camera zoomed in on the culprit. " Will someone please shut off the damn alarm?" she screamed. A window shattered, but she didn't care. She looked, and what she saw wasn't good at all. Not that seeing villains from the quietly peaceful time they were having for the past few months was a good thing.

Black trench coat, black baggy shirt and artfully torn jeans, various chains hung at weird angles, black wraparound sports glasses and gelled black hair… and a sword that it burned with eternal black fire.

" Oh no," she whispered.

Beastboy shoved Robin aside. " What is it? Is that –"

" Maverick."

" Dude that can't –"

Raven moaned quietly, shaking as she tried to rise. _" What have I done?"

* * *

_

_Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, this chapter is mainly... er... dedicated I guess, to **Corvus Corvidae **who was complaining for a part in this fic. :P_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a week, but I was really, really, really, really, etc... cusy. My heart yearned to type this next chapter, but... unfortunately, I could not, due to the excessive amount of projects that the horrid teachers try to cram in the last two months of the school year. My apologies. I hope you all forgive me. _

_I have updated my other fic, CHANGE, but the poor thing only got one review..._

_Anyways, I won't drabble on. It's bedtime for me._

_Thanks once again to all,_

_Dark S3cret._

_P.S. I know this was kind of short. My apologies. Again._


	18. All is revealed

Teen titans tangle with fanfiction chapter eighteen: _All is revealed_

" Maverick?"

The villain turned around, his chains swaying from the sudden movement. " Yeah?"

" Raven," said Robin, almost falling over his big clunky steel toed boots in shock. " You know this... this – ?" he was at an apparent loss for words. Her pre-alleged association with a villain like this was simply shocking. Not that she hadn't had any personal relationships with villains before. I.e. Her father, the multi-dimensional demon by the name of Trigon the Terrible. Her supposed 'lover', Malchior, who turned out to be an evil dragon with scrolls of magic at his disposal, just to name a few.

" No I don't know him. Or, yes I do. I don't," Raven shook her head, clutching her hair, " I don't know anymore!" At this, several other cars blew up and Maverick started to laugh.

" Whoo, and the news anchorman said I was crazy! She's doing the same thing as I am!"

" Unintentionally," replied Raven, her eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

" Oh?" And with that short statement he leapt at her, his sword, Zana'ar ( it's name only known to Raven, and Beastboy), swinging madly about along with his chains and whipping clothes.

The others were still standing stone still on the sidelines. Something, or someone seemed to have rooted them to the spot, fear or confusion or perhaps a mixture of both.

Raven levitated a car to block the incoming projectile, but, as she already knew, he wraithed through it. Instead of slicing her to pieces, he chose to deliver a very strong thrust kick to the stomach and sent Raven flying. She came to a stop on the other side of the road.

"Please, Maverick," Beast Boy pleaded, trying to reason with the good side he was said to supposedly have in the story he came out from. " Don't hurt her."

_Maverick stared at Beast Boy unreadably, his smile temporarily deactivated._

"_Did you really think I was going to hurt her?" said Maverick, his smile reappearing. "Well… I might hurt her, but not intentionally, not grievously. I'm just here to have fun."_

The others were jolted out of their stupor quite unexpectedly and they attacked.

" Titans go!"

Several futile attempts were made to harm and disarm Maverick, but none worked.

" Him and his stupid powers," muttered Robin after several of his birdarangs and explosive disks just passed through the multi-dimensional being. Having Raven to brief them quickly about this villain before they left was a good thing, if not useful in combat.

" Waah! Ugh!" Beastboy picked himself off the road gingerly for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes of battle. " Dude, I was so right."

" You certainly were my friend!" exclaimed Maverick jovially, pulling him up just to abruptly send him flying further away. He then whipped around suddenly and shot a stream of black fire at Raven that singed the tips of her bangs. The story she read came in flashes in her memory. Vision like almost. Well there's a predicament.

_Raven wasn't scared… much, by Maverick, because she was beginning to understand his psychology. This was like Thunder and Lightning all over again, except with only one who was much more potent and didn't stop grinning maniacally._

_In other words, he just wanted to have fun, but unfortunately he found it in the wrong places and, more importantly, through the wrong methods. Painful ones. _

Raven didn't move. Not one inch. She was thinking. Thinking hard. Then she flew backwards, away from the psychotic villain.

"Ah, don't leave now. It's getting fun."

Maverick grabbed her ankle. She had forgotten how fast he could move, in the story at least... and seemingly, now, in reality. _What was reality though?_

Fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life, fiction, life ... she couldn't understand it. It stretched her mind in ways unimaginable. Then again, maybe it wasn't so complicated. In the story she existed in two different realities, both awfully real. But even in it's simplicity, it was still difficult to comprehend. You know, sometimes, I think we try to understand too much. And that was her thought exactly at this particular moment, hovering higher and higher in mid air with this manic, fun-loving villain dangling from her ankle. All reality. All normal, so to speak.

Raven decided quickly. Best to get over with before her brain exploded. ( Not literally, but with Raven, who can tell?)

_Raven fired a dark bolt at Maverick, but Zana'ar was very suddenly in the way. The darkness glanced off Zana'ar, and was reflected right back at Raven. Not only did it catch her off guard, but also on the forehead. Raven's concentration wavered, and they plummeted._

_Maverick took hold of Raven and shifted her to the usual position on his shoulder._

" What are you – ?" Her voice was barely audible over the howling wind whistling through. Maverick heard it, inaudible or not.He was, as previously mentioned, a multi-dimensional being.

"_Don't worry. We'll be perfectly safe."_

_Something in the way Maverick said that made Raven feel that they would be, and she stopped struggling._

She chanced a glance downwards, even though she wasn't afraid of heights, how high up in the air they were made her feel nauseous.The fact that she was in hands of a psycho villain ( not trying to stress the point there) didn't help much either. Even though she had a nagging suspicion that he _would _actually keep his word.

_Maverick focused. He had to get this just right._

_Just before they hit the ground he twisted in mid-air, much like a cat, landing in a kneeling position._

_From the point of contact, waves spread out across the ground, making it look more like water than concrete. The waves traveled to each wall, and when they reached the dumpster, made it rock back and forth noisily._

_The waves subsided, and Maverick stood up, letting Raven off his shoulder._

"_Well, that was fun," Maverick commented._

Raven couldn't answer. Trying to comprehend matters above oneself was distracting. _He's real. Real enough to..._ vaguely in her mind, something registered. A little piece of the incomprehensible puzzle fell into place. Even thought it wasn't too perceptible why, at the moment, she knew it was right.

" I don't understand you..." croaked Raven, looking up at Maverick.

_Maverick seemed to actually consider this. The manic smile was replaced by something much more thoughtful._

"_Maybe that's because I don't understand me either."

* * *

_

Beastboy and the others were out of their minds with worry for Raven. Having the joker of the group trying to reassure them that their much treasured teammate was fine, despite his efforts, wasn't very consoling.

" Oh friends!" cried Starfire, wringing her hands. " I fear this new villain has done the dreadful deed 'napped the kid' to Raven! I fear for our friend's health and life and – " She broke down completely and flung her arms around Robin, sobbing hysterically. He didn't seem to mind that his girl friend nearly dragged him to the ground, nor that she was all over him, crying her eyes out.

Cyborg turned away, not able to wipe the goofy smirk off his face. " Raven's alright, she'll be fine. Our girl can handle herself," he said, giggling in between every few words.

Their communicators beeped; Cyborg hastily flipped his open.

" Raven! Are you alright?"

" Fine," she said, glancing sideways.

" Did you defeat him?"

" Nope. He's right here." The screen panned over to rest upon visage of the Maverick.

" Will you please tell me what's going on?" said Cyborg angrily, taking command. Robin was a bit _busy_.

" Get back to the tower. I'll meet you all there. Main room."

" Thanks."

" For what?"

" Oh," Cyborg paused then said, " Never mind."

* * *

_Back at the tower..._

" This is Maverick."

" We've met," said Robin shortly.

" Oh, stop acting like a sore loser," said Raven snippily. Then she added, " You're just like Slade."

Robin's eyes narrowed and his said in a dangerously soft voice, " Don't ever say that again." If looks could kill, Raven would have been dead on the spot, regardless of whether she could beat him or not.

Raven's own eyes narrowed, shooting an equally deadly glare at the offender and she hissed back at him, " then stop acting like a jerk." Robin, in turn would have died also.

Robin grunted. His arms folded across his chest.

" We're are you from?"

Maverick shrugged. " Dunno, been all over. I forgot where I started."

" Fanfiction," said Raven.

" Whadamawhosit?" burbled Maverick.

" You are a character. A character from the story _the fifth color _by _Corvus Corvidae_."

" I am?" He looked himself, up and down and looked back at Raven. " Tell the dude he did a good job imagining me."

" Er..."

" Hold on!" yelled Robin impatiently. " You mean you read fanfiction and somehow he came out?"

" Friends! This is like the Story _Inkheart _by _Cornelia Funke!_" Starfire of course.

" No... I don't think so."

" Try!" said Starfire.

" First I must tell you how this came to be... but if you understand what Starfire suggested, I would not have to," seeing the confused looks on the boys faces' she sighed heavily. " But, clearly, you have not, so I must." She turned to Starfire, " Test later."

" Clearly," said Maverick, slumping down into a spot on the black sofa beside Beastboy, who looked slightly intimidated.

" I guess it all started when someone introduced me to fanfiction..."

* * *

_And hour later..._

" So everything you read comes true?" Robin was munching on a salt covered pretzel. His leg intertwined with Starfire's as she was leaning tiredly on him.

" Not everything... Beastboy noticed something that I didn't, it's what I thought at first, but it's only the things I think are really well written and impressive..."

" Friend! You read Fanfiction!" Starfire trilled, looking alert again.

" That's what she was saying for the past _hour_," said a disgruntled Cyborg.

" No, please forgive me friend, I did not mean to seem like I did not understand what she was speaking of, it is simply because I had just remembered that I stumble upon this glorious site with thousands of entries under our name and decided to read one called _Tragic October... _it was very well written indeed, and sorrowful. I printed it out to show Robin that day but forgot on the counter. I do not wish what happened in this story to happen... but I am afraid that Raven must have already read this 'fic' for as she is unusually trying to avoid Robin and I."

Raven sighed again. " Yes, I have read this, I saw it on the counter... this and a few others that came to pass already in reality."

" What happens in that one that makes it so sad?" asked Cyborg tentatively.

Raven looked sad as she cast her eyes upon the sweet faces of the two lovebirds. " I kill them."

" Who?" demanded Maverick. He hadn't spoken during the whole thing until now.

Raven gestured sadly at Starfire and Robin.

Robin sat up, who didn't seemed fazed by the announcement. " We still have time to undo this right?"

" Yes, time we have, but how is what ..."

" How much time?"

" You doofus!" Beastboy cried. " It's called _Tragic October _isn't it?"

Robin flushed a deep red.

" What about the others?" asked Cyborg urgently. " The other stories?"

" Well, Maverick came from _The Fifth Color, _the incidents from _Where no man has gone before,_ has passed as well, not too catastrophically, I don't think, not physically anyways. _Tragic October _has yet to come and there was this other one... I don't know it's name... I had a vision... that seemed to be very similar to the fic... as if it came out from the pages itself... I don't remember thinking it was that great... but..."

" What happened in it?" said Beastboy quietly, he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

Her amethyst eyes were filled with a sea of emotions that she normally had a dark veil over, one of the most prominent was an overwhelming amount of uncharacteristic sorrow.

" _You die."

* * *

_

_Hahahaha... so dark and ominous an ending. Just wait till you see what I have planned... grins evilly. Wait... hold on... I don't have anything planned... okay, but one thing I know for sure, it's not going to be pretty... all I get are evil morbid plot bunnies... out of the hundreds of evil morbids, I find one that is horridly pink and fluffy. Ah well, it helps with expanding the range of writing I guess. And style..._

_Well hope you all liked it, I think this is going to be a long fic... but hey who knows? Not me... please review!_

_Thank you all a thousand times over, really appreciated. :)_

_Dark S3cret._

_P.S. This chapter is REALLY...'dedicated' to Corvus Corvidae who was the first to let me use him as reference...and the excerpts are from his story 'THE FIFTH COLOR' as previously mentioned in the chapter above. Thanks again!_


	19. Ominous Suspicion

Teen titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter nineteen: **_Ominous ...Suspicion..._**

A deathly silence reigned over the tower.

Raven's words seemed to echo, over and over. Chilling everyone to the bone.

" _You die..."_

" _You die..."_

" _You die."_

" _You die..."_

Her words, filled with raging emotions filled the silence. It filled their senses, they felt numb. This revelation was so much more than the previous one. Starfire and Robin did seem to mean as much as Beastboy did to her. Beastboy, somehow, in a space of a few short days after the fateful battle had become closer to Raven than anyone else in her life.

Even Maverick was stumped, frozen by the short statement. His manic grin had long ago faded. Something in him changed.

Beastboy himself wasn't too stunned by this. He accepted it because he knew it wouldn't happen. He cleared his throat quietly and said, " Okay, so... moving on." A small grin pasted on his face.

Robin shook his head. " How are you going to undo all of this... this me– ?"

" Yes, friends, how are we going to stop this?"

Raven grimaced. " I don't know... Beastboy came up with an idea... but –"

" Are you not going to see whether it is like the book Inkheart?" questioned Starfire, both her eyebrows raised.

Raven shook her head, her bangs fell gracefully in from of her eyes. She brushed them away brusquely before replying. " I know already that it isn't."

" Please explain."

" I have mentioned that only the stories I think are well-written, amazingly well-written that happen to happen right?"

" You have," confirmed Starfire.

" Well then, if I remember correctly, Maggie and her father seemed to have the power to read anything out of a book."

Starfire looked crestfallen. " I see," she murmured. Then her eyes brightened as she exclaimed, " but it is like –"

" Yes, in a way it is." She turned to Beastboy, their gazes met and held steadily. No traces of emotions whatsoever from either of the two. " You've read Inkheart?"

" Yeah," smiled Beastboy, shifting uncomfortably as all eyes came to rest upon with a look of slight amusement. " Starfire insisted that I read it. She said it was a touching, gloriously wonderful book about literature."

Raven smiled. " I must say, she has great influence upon all of us. That's how I came by to read it also."

Starfire blushed, looking abashed.

" Anyhow," snapped Raven, " The man, Ferniglio... er... whatever his name was, the author of the book Inkheart in the book, he re-wrote the ending while in captivity. While the ceremony started, Capricorn, awaiting eagerly for his excecutionner, Maggie slipped out the ending pages from her sleeve. The Magpie didn't notice and she started to read. She read and using her gift, the shadow came about, but turned on Capricorn, and that was all Fern...fernagilo? Fernoglio? Argh... the authors doing." She glanced down and met each of their puzzled expressions. " The power of words, in short, we plan to write another ending for all these stories."

" Ah..." sighed Maverick, " And you're going to write me back to where I came from, no doubt?" He looped one arm around Starfire. " I'm enjoying this life immensely, even though I just came to be." CatchingRaven's flashing eyes and Robin's, he heaved another dramatic sigh. " But, alas, what must be done, must be done."

Starfire squeaked in delight. " Fri –" Robin shot a murderous glare at her. She faltered before starting again. " Maverick! You remind me wholly of Dumbledore!"

" Who's Dum –" Cyborg started to say.

" The Headmaster of Hogwarts."

" Oh," Cyborg grumbled. " I knew that.

Robin couldn't resist a tease, this opportunity was too good to pass. " Hey, you're the represent the modern day, and you're telling me you've never heard of Dumbledore?"

Cyborg cracked a grin. " I may the representation of the modern day, but you're the poster boy for retro." He threw on an Afro and bell bottoms and a Hawaiian shirt that seemed to appear from nowhere and started dancing to BG's 'Staying Alive'.

Robin mock-fumed and they all laughed. Except for Raven and Beastboy.

" Way to lighten the tension Cy," he said angrily. " But this is not the time." He glared at Robin in turn. " Look, this is serious."

Robin smiled. " Look Beastboy, Raven, we know."

Cyborg held up his hands in a gesture of peace. " Ya man, chill!"

" But we can't be all obsessed with something no matter how important it is."

" That's not what you thought when you were chasing after Slade," retorted Beastboy.

Robin's smile evaporated. The easy, laid back mood was gone once again. " Fine we –"

Beastboy cut across him harshly. " Look, all we wanted was for all of you to know what's happening, we don't need your help and we aren't asking for it."

Beastboy and Raven suddenly disappeared.

" Highly strung," commented Robin.

Starfire looked at him in disgust. " Robin, I do not know what is the matter with you, but you are not acting like Robin. I believe the term is, ' JERK.'" She wrenched away and out of his arms and gave a little 'hmph' before striding out the door.

" Really Robin, tactless. She's fated to kill you and Starfire, and BB's going to die and you're all cool? Like when does that happen? When there's crime you go into berserk _gotta-catch-them-before-any-of-my-friends-get-hurt-because-it's-all-my-fault_ mode." Cyborg eyes him warily, half expecting him to retaliate and deny it. But Robin didn't even react.

Maverick's eyebrows knitted. " Could he be under the effects of another story?"

Cyborg shook his head, rubbing his 'chrome dome' with one metal hand. " No, Raven would've told us about it."

Then hismouth tightened. " Perhaps it slipped her mind."

" No man, I'm telling you, she would have told us."

A crack like a whip rang out through the tower.

" Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

" Man, that's Star!"

Robin didn't move a muscle.

Maverick leapt to his feet and jumped out the door.

" Robin, ROBIN! Starfire's in trouble!" He grabbed Robin by the shoulders and shook him roughly. " Robin! Your girlfriend is in D-A-N-G-E-R!"

No reaction.

" Damn," spat Cyborg. He drew his fist back and punched Robin straight on the forehead.

Robin came to life. " Starfire?" he gasped, jerking wildly to escape Cyborg's vice like grip.

" What's gotten in to you, man?"

" Starfire!" roared Robin, pulling away and sprinting out.

" Seems back to his normal self," muttered Cyborg. " I'm getting serious deja cue vibes here, something's not right."

He turned to look out at the raging waters and sighed deeply to himself. " This isn't going to end well. Not well at all..."

* * *

_Ominous, ominous. Hehehe... can anyone suggest a fic where Robin is a jerk? Hrm... (BTW, it's not going to be that OBVIOUS)... you'll see, if you haven't already guessed._

_Please review! _

_Action is looming in the shadows... growing ever closer... _

_But too much action is B-O-R-I-N-G and a major no-no._

_thanks all and G'nite!_

_Dark S3cret._


	20. Fear itself

Teen titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter twenty: _fear itself_

Cyborg's huge metal feet thud on the soft carpeted floor of their tower, his heart pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears, he swung himself over the stairway and continued through the steep drop to their cold basement floor.

At that moment Raven appeared through the wall with Beastboy in tow.

Robin was already facing the mysterious attacker that had managed to infiltrate through the titans ingenious high-tech security designed by Cyborg.

Raven smirked gloatingly. " I told you that you were missing a crucial point there Cyborg."

Cyborg shook his head, " I added it in."

" Okay, I also told you there was this glitch right?"

" Yeah, but I monitored the whole damn system for a week and I didn't spot anything unusual –"

" Okay, the point is, someone got in, and that someone has Starfire in his grasp, that someone knocked her unconscious, that someone is a threat, and that threat must be –"

" Enough bickering," the sinister tones echoed in the vast room, sound waves bouncing off the walls and high, beamed ceiling.

Memories flashed.

" _I am the thing that keeps you awake at night,"_

" Slade," growled Robin. " I told you not to come back here,"

" Robin... Robin..." Slade shook his head disappointedly, his gloved hand cupped Starfire's chin. " Really... after two years, you think I would have forgotten?"

" _I am the thing that haunts every dark corner of your mind..."_

" Someone like you doesn't like losing," continued Slade. He shifted Starfire to his other arm, her head rolled back limply. " You swore revenge... so did I."

Robin's voice was hoarse. " What did you do to her?"

Slade's eyes narrowed. " What did you think I'd do to her?"

Maverick came into the room. Slade's attention was diverted.

" Maverick is it?"

Raven flinched.

" I saw your little publicity stunt, trying to build yourself a name? A reputation? I can help you there..."

Cyborg intervened, " In case you haven't noticed, he's on our side now."

" Oh?"

" Shut up, human."

Silence.

" Enough talk, I came here to get what I want and I don't suppose you titans will let me walk away." With that he lunged, Starfire still in his arms.

Robin barked out quick rapid orders.

" Don't hurt Star! Raven now!"

Maverick unsheathed Zana'ar.

" Stay out of this fight Maverick."

" You wish," he sneered in return. " I can help."

" Fine, just don't – "

" – hurt Starfire. You keep your tight pants on now, I won't hurt your little fiery red-haired babe."

" _That was...vicious, dishonorable and ruthless... good."_

Robin flushed. But didn't have time to reply for Slade had already made his move, opting to attack Robin.

Slade whirled. Robin saw his foot soaring through the air towards his head and raised his bo-staff to block but quickly realized that Star was in the way. In those few seconds he made a decision, one that might've cost his life, but would at least save hers. He lowered the bo-staff, Slade was already too close to dodge.

His foot connected with Robin's head.

There was a scream. A girl's scream.

His jaw scraped the floor as he hit, his head throbbing, the staff clattered across the floor and came to a rest in front of a pile of boxes containing remnants of the past.

He tried to push himself to his feet, but his hands slid.

Another scream echoed, followed by frantic yelling and clashes of metal on metal. An agonized scream pierced the air this time.

" _Everything I have... all for you, but all you care about is your worthless, little friends!"_

A black blur and swinging chains whizzed by his blurring vision.

" Star...fire...?" he groaned and passed out, surrendering to darkness.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes. Moaning softly because of his throbbing head and horrible head ache. He turned his head to look around, ignoring the pain. Starfire lay, still drugged and unconscious on the bed beside him. 

It was dark. The only light was from the moon light streaming in through an open window. A cool breeze wafted through the room. He sat up.

Cyborg was sitting in a corner, sleeping. His head drooped onto his chest, breathing quietly, peacefully.

" Cyborg?" he said slowly. His thoughts were travelling so slow... like turtles trying to stampede through peanut butter.

A grunt and in an instant Cyborg was wide awake.

" You okay?" he said, his tone serious.

" Fine... fine..." said Robin, nodding his head. Then cradling it in his hands.

" Right..." Cyborg looked highly doubtful of that statement.

" What happened after...? I heard a scream... and –"

Cyborg looked grim. " Raven saw you lower your b-staff so you wouldn't hurt Star in the process of saving yourself. She screamed then. And after, she screamed again when Slade came after you with this... this... one of his bomb things. Kind of like your bird-a-rang but with his insigna. The blades were razor sharp... while you were on the ground... he was about to –" He shook his head. " Then Raven let go – "

" Let go?" echoed Robin.

" She almost killed Slade, Robin."

He was speechless. " What happened after that – ?" he croaked hoarsely.

" BB and Mav held her back. You know, Maverick and his powers... they restrained her, barely could..."

" – and Slade?"

" The man just laughed. He almost died and he _laughed._"

" He let go of Star? You guys beat him?"

" No." Cyborg's eyes flashed. " After he let go of Starfire during Raven's... attack, he went after BB. The little grass-stain held him off for a while... I picked up Starfire and set her to the side... Maverick took over the fight after Beastboy was knocked out. Slade matched him perfectly. Maverick, even with his powers couldn't get any leverage on Slade. Then he threw this smoke bomb and disappeared and didn't come back. We brought y'all here, and found that Raven was gone as well."

" He took her with him?" cried Robin, outraged. " Where, how did he — !"

Cyborg sighed. " After they restrained her she... seemed to have withdrawn completely. I have no idea, I thought she was out cold or something, or somekind of trance but –"

" Why didn't Maverick or Beastboy or you watch –"

" I don't know. She just disappeared. I didn't even know that Slade took her until Maverick tracked both of them down on the new comp."

" We have to find –"

" No," said Cyborg firmly. " You need rest."

" But –"

" You won't be able to catch anyone in your condition, Star's still out and BB's in his room sleeping. None of us are ready."

" Slade –"

" – no." Cyborg looked at him strangely for a moment, then said suddenly, " Robin, do you remember what you were doing right before Star screamed?"

Robin wracked his brains for a moment than glanced back into Cyborg's moonlit face. " No, why?"

" You weren't yourself..."

" Tell me."

* * *

" _No matter how hard you try, there is nothing you can do... to stop it."_

Raven awoke, finding herself in a dark room. After few minutes of inspection while her eyes adjusted to the gloom she realized she was somewhere in Slade's hideout.

" _It's always the quiet ones isn't it?"_

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of his words. They re-occured in her dreams often enough, why ruin her waking moments as well?

" _You cannot escape your destiny..."_

A door opened, strong bright light shone in. A figure appeared.

" What do you want with me Slade?" she said quietly, sitting up on the metal table/bed.

" I want you here..." he paused, choosing his words carefully. " ...because I am about to test something on you, something that will literally destroy your mind, forcing you into madness and – but let's not get ahead."

" _You may not fear me... but look who's afraid of you..."_

" _I must say, when I found out about your future, I was very impressed..."_

" Damn," whispered Raven. In her room last night, she had just watched a movie...

Slade moved closer to the bed.

Raven shifted uneasily. Trying to keep her face blank, she asked tentatively, " It's not by any chance... a psychedelic drug... is it?"

Slade looked up.

" And is your scheme, by any chance, to lace this city's water supply with this drug and then use a superweapon to vaporize the water so everyone will inhale the drug and drive them crazy?"

" Uncanny," breathed Slade. " Yet you haven't... you didn't pry into my mind, I would have felt it... how –?"

Raven felt a small smile fight it's way through her stony exterior. " Let's just say... I read a lot."

Slade's expression hardened. " Reading won't help you now. Neither will your powers."

Gas spurted from every corner of the small enclosed space. Raven held her breath, using her powers to form a bubble shield to protect herself from the drug.

There was a beeping through the hiss of the ventilator and her focus was broken.

Slade punched her right in the stomach, forcing her to inhale and gaspthe drug laced air.

Her vision swam, her deepest fears erupted and she screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed. Her lungs burned, the hissing was lost in her tortured moans. She fell backward, cringing away from the wretched, colossal personification of her fears.

Raven sunk to the ground, writhing, head swinging from side to side. Screaming. But she could not escape the fear. There was _nothing_ she could do to escape the fear. _Nothing.

* * *

_

_Ooh, scary. Anyone guess what movie it is?_

– _yawns – ...urgh... better get to bed... _

_Please review. _

_I'll try to update soon. _

_Thanks,_

_Dark S3cret._


	21. Losing your touch

Teen Titan tangle with fanfiction chapter twenty one: _Losing your touch_

After the little talk with Cyborg, Robin was puzzled, angry, frustrated... why couldn't he remember? Why did he act like that at all?

He tossed and turned on his bed, tangled up in his bed sheets. He had still managed to get to his room without help, even with his head feeling like it had been cleaved in two. Ever since he had reached his bed, he lay there, pulling the sheets over his sore body, curled up, and since he couldn't get to sleep, he spent hours thinking, eyes wide open, mask off. Analyzing, connecting crucial points... if only he hadn't fazed out or whatever and remembered what had happened before Starfire's scream. Everything was a blur, nothing was clear, just a jumble of mixed noises, vague splotches of color... right until the point Cyborg had punched him, none to gently, had he shaken off the trance. He remembered he all of a sudden snapped back to reality and everything became crystal clear again. Kind of like when he was lost in his thoughts and zoned out, then zoning back in on what was happening, think of it like focusing a camera, all blurry one instant, you can't tell whether it's the sandy ground of your friend's face and then, suddenly, the blurry hedges become sharp, the colors separate into their own zones. Like putting on a new pair of glasses.

He went back again ( for the hundredth time), searching for some clue in his mind... he knew it was hidden there, the key to everything...

Starfire had woken up a few hours ago (to Robin's relief) around four in the morning. She was dazed, lost... but then came back to her senses after an hour or so bathing in cool water.

Beastboy was fine, other than a receding dull ache at the back of his head. He, as well, had retreated to his room to nurse his fading black and blue bruises.

Cyborg had scoured the fridge and hidden stashes of food on his midnight snack rampage, then turned in as well. He fell asleep as soon as he touched the sofa ( he was too tired to get to his room).

Then his mind turned to Raven. Was she alright? What would Slade do to her? Why would he do it to her? Why did he take her in the first place? Why?...why?... everytime he imagined what Slade would do to her, pangs of nausea and uneasiness struck, almost making him vomit. Slade was, with no doubt at all, a sickening twisted creature. And with that last thought churning around in his finally exhausted mind, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The man with the horribly distorted mask with dark tendrils of darkness leaking out of his mouth, and bloody, gored in eye had left long hours ago, after hours of torturing her... but the fear stayed. 

Raven huddled hopelessly in the corner, glazed eyes darting nervously from corner to corner. Everywhere she looked she saw flashes of clear images... fuzzy, hairy, bright yellow poisonous caterpillars; brownish, slimy grubs all crawling about on the cot eating through the sheets, laying eggs, leaving wet trails, squirming about; the red, wide face with crimson crusted fangs, the low gravelly voice speaking in ringing tones of agony and death; the swelling, bloated corpses of drowned citizens lying discarded like broken rag dolls; the charred, burning skin of cadavers; hissing, twisting creatures with blank holes for eyes; bitten, half skulls scattered about... all these and much more... so far away... vague... yet so close and clear...

She couldn't think, let alone try to come up with a way to escape... rooted to the spot by fear... and the slowly diminishing, only remaining part of her sane mind was at and had come to a rational conclusion...it was all hallucinations... but she couldn't bring herself to move...

Slowly... with each passing hour, her mind spiraled deeper and deeper into madness. Everything blurred except for those terrifying images... her mind seared with agonizing pain from the effort to reclaim herself...

Finally, when dawn rose, she slumped onto the ground, hood and cloak spread, her hair fanned out over the cool cement floor where all the bugs and corpses lay... but she didn't care any more, she didn't know... nothing made sense... nothing at all...

* * *

" Robin! Robin! Get up, we gotta go!" 

Robin opened his eyes with great difficulty, heaving himself out of bed. He quickly donned his mask and outfit and staggered out the door, looking like a drunken boozer.

The door slid open, everything red and flashing, and in stumbled their bedraggled leader.

" What?" he groaned, almost passing out onto the floor if Starfire had not reached out to support him.

Cyborg's eyes never left the screen. His large metallic hand gripped the back of the chair of the supercomputer where Maverick sat, typing with one hand at lightning speed and clicking with his right. " We found Raven."

Robin perked up immediately. " You found her?"

" That's what the dude just said didn't he?" growled Beastboy, looking oddly vicious.

Robin glanced quizzically at Starfire, who avoided his eyes. Everyone was treating him oddly. But this wasn't the time to worry about it.

" Where is she?"

" Slade's new hideout. Maverick traced it, I think the walls he used to build the fortress was heavily laden with lead, I couldn't get a signal," replied Cyborg. Eyes still fixed.

" I did though," interrupted Maverick.

" Good, good..." said Robin tiredly. " Let's go then..." he said, wincing as he nodded.

Maverick closed all windows and set the computer on alert mode, then he stood. Looking at Robin and Beastboy who had grimaces of pain clearly displayed on their faces, he smiled ruefully. " Are you guys going to be able to fight like that?"

Robin's mouth was set in a determined slash. " Of course." He made for the steps but his head throbbed so painfully he stumbled once again. Everything spun.

Maverick surveyed the scene with displeasure. " You are weak," he stated. " You can't fight."No one was sure who he was directing the observation to, but –

" Yeah I can!" protested the grass stain and the boy wonder simultaneously.

" You both can't," said Cyborg.

" Agreed," dead panned Starfire. " You cannot fight in this condition. Either of you cannot. Perhaps Cyborg, Maverick and I should go rescue friend Raven, I have no doubt that she is in mortal danger. It will be better this w– "

But Robin was obstinate as always, he would not hear of it. " No," he said brusquely, cutting Starfire off in mid-sentence, no time for politeness. Starfire shut her mouth quickly, looking oddly pissed. " We need everyone for this mission, no matter wh– "

Cyborg interjected, pointing out an extremely crucial point. " Yeah, but if you two come, you'll hold us down... unless –"

" You guys can manage by yourselves."

Robin frowned. " You won't have to worry about us, number one priority is Raven. Get her and go. We'll be coming, but you can leave us behind if it need be so."

Starfire opened her mouth to say something, but shut it slowly, almost as if she was biting her tongue to hold back words that she really wanted to say.

" Beastboy, you and I will watch the back," he said, laying out the plans for everyone ( he was thinking of this as he went ). " Star, Cy, you two blast through in front, and Maverick..."

" Yes, oh fearless, stubborn leader?"

Robin paused. " I need you to keep yourself unseen. You attack when you think the moment is right, no sooner." With those words. He pulled out a yellow titans communicator and held it out to Maverick.

Maverick grinned crookedly and took the yellow device, shaking Robin's hand. " Glad to be on the team, mate."

Robin held up a hand, smiling in turn, " I hereby declare you, Maverick, a member of the teen titans."

Maverick's smiled grew even wider, " I'm not an honorary member?"

" Nope." Robin turned to leave, trying valiantly to take bigger strides to hide his temporary weakness. " C'mon team, Titans go!"

* * *

Slade strolled around the dark interior of the cave, pondering, when a huge boom resonated in the dark hallways leading to several chambers in his hideout. 

His one eyes narrowed menacingly as he twiddled a small joy-stick shaped trigger in his hand. " Bad move..." he breathed. " You'll come to regret your decision..."

" Well Slade," quipped Robin, trying desperately to not let Slade hear the fear, as well as the care he had for Raven show in his voice, " Finding you was certainly no hard feat. You must be losing your touch."

Slade icy cool gaze rested on Robin. He turned, his armor made no sound, only the slight hiss of the fluid movement was to be heard... and the ragged breaths Beastboy was taking... and Robin's heart pounding wildly like a frightened animal, despite the frequent reminders to himself that he wasn't at all scared.

" On the contrary, Robin... You must be losing yours."

* * *

_Well, the next chapter will certainly be action filled... _

_I need all your guys' help for something, I'm not going to tell you what, but all I need you to do is add in your review your choice out of these names... ----SHhh! ( this is for the next chapter )----:_

_Slade_

_Beastboy_

_Cyborg __Maverick _

_Robin_

_Starfire ( un-recommended, but hey, your choice.)_

_Thanks for your help, greatly appreciated... remember, the sooner you review, and the more I get the quicker the update. :) No blackmail, just informing you, because feedback influences... you know..._

_Thank you._

_Dark S3cret._


	22. Save me, I'm sorry

Teen titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter twenty two: _Save me, I'm sorry

* * *

_

**Every writer writes badly as soon as SHE starts writing for gain** - _Arthur Shopenhauer (1788-1860)__ :):):):) So true :):):):) Thank you Reamis ( I hope you don't mind). Though I had to make a minor modification.

* * *

_

_A/N. I realize now that I have added Slade, the super evil bad ass villain in the list. My apologies, it was late and I wasn't thinking too clearly. It was close to my bedtime and I was rushing to update. ( Not an excuse though, sorry)_

_Here were the results of the votes, ( including Slade ):_

_- Beastboy 3_

_- Slade 4_

_- Maverick 2_

_BB won, because Slade wasn't supposed to be on there... but all those of you who voted Slade had very wise reasons. :)_

_Why did I need your opinion? Well, you're about to find out. _

_P.S. I wish everyone who reads would review, but I'm really glad all of you that did, did. Thanks all around. And me updating is my token of appreciation. Well... kind of...

* * *

_

Teen titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter twenty two: _Save me, I'm sorry. _

Yells and shouts of incoherent anger penetrated the cold metal walls of her prison. Inside, Raven lay, her eyes shut tight, head wavering jerkingly. Words formed in her mind... but her tongue felt like an anchor...

_...stop yelling... _

_...quiet... _

_...so tired... _

A voice echoed ever so soft in the chamber.

_" Save me..."

* * *

_

The hairs on the nape of Beastboy's neck prickled uncomfortably. A soft whisper blended in with the soft breeze that blew through cracks and crevices of this underground base.

_" Save me..." _

His keen hearing picked up the voice... it was faint, weak, and only getting worse. He whirled towards where it was coming from. His pain forgotten, his morphed gorilla and pounded down the metal door with huge sledgehammer sized fists. Each time, only a miniature indent was made, but after a few hits, the others had noticed.

" BB! Whatch your back man!" warned Cyborg loudly, as he dodged one of Slade's robotic ninja warrior look alikes. Then plunging a fist through one of the bigger bots and pulling out an explosive core. " Ra – ven..." he finished, a grim look on the humanoid part of his face. " Damn," he whispered, contemplating where he should throw it where it wouldn't hurt anyone. He had forgotten that Raven wasn't in the battle with them.

Beastboy turned in time to see Slade charge, wielding a bo-staff in his hands. He changed into a Siberian tiger ( green of course). Sidestepping Slade lithely, all the big cats power and grace with his human mind to back it was a dangerous combination, even though most of the time it didn't seem so.

Slade didn't miss a beat and swung the bow staff at Beastboy's head.

The changeling, in tiger form, crouched low and pounced the split second after it passed by his ear. Anger fueled his power and brought a sense of calmness to his mind, only one thought, one sane thought was there at that moment and that was to kill Slade for what he had done and no matter the cost.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire wrecked havoc among the bots. Starfire's starbolts exploded every bot that stood in her way, she threw them with amazing accuracy and generated them almost non-stop. Cyborg's light blue sonic cannon beam cleaved through the ranks as he punched the few he missed.

Robin fought like a madman, bo-staff swinging wildly, clashing hard with crunches as it broke through the robots protective armor.

Maverick was unseen. But he was there. One spot in the cavern, there was an invisible force that sent bots flying in every direction possible, every second millisecond there was one more bot to be found crushed in the rock, flung over the edge or simply ripped appart. The only evidence was the heat rent that Zana'ar left as it cut through everything, air and armor.

Slade roared in fury and pain as Beastboy slashed his armored suit again and again.

Then Beastboy, as Slade, with a tremendous effort, heaved him off, changed into a python, wrapping around him. His heavy coils draped around his torso, leg and neck, slowly squeezing him to death.

Slade tried in vain to free himself, but his futile efforts were nothing compared to the brute strangling force of the clinging python upon him.

Beastboy felt the blows, but the pain was dull, the only pain he felt was for Raven, he couldn't stand it and wouldn't be able to stand it if she was grievously injured, or worse... dead. But he never though he'd find her in the state she was in when he did.

Slade soon fell unconscious from the lack of oxygen, as soon as he felt him go limp Beastboy loosened the coils, grateful, relieved and yet, disappointed that he didn't have to kill him, even though his heart yearned to do so. But he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to live with himself, just like if Raven died, though Slade, deserved death, _deserved_, in every sense of the word.

" Cy! Robin! Star! Keep him down will ya?" shouted Beastboy, his shoulder's sagging slightly, looking haggard and tired. As he took one last look at the unconscious Slade, he felt _old _all of a sudden. _Must be the heat of the battle... I'm just worn out... yeah, that must be it. _

He morphed gorilla again and half heartedly raised his huge fists. Then something jolted him out of his stupor, he was there to save Raven. _Raven._ Her name gave him strength, and he roared, the sound waves so powerful it shook the whole chamber, almost as if shattering the very atoms apart. Then he brought the door crashing down with a blow that could've killed an elephant from impact.

A split second later, he was in his green skinned human ( humanoid ) form, nothing could stop him, not even the few bots who managed to try and block him from getting to Raven. He bit, and ripped them apart to shreds, tossing the metal 'corpses' to the side, strolling in the room, jaw clenched in determination.

He found her lying on the ground, hair and cloak fanned out, moving jerkily every few seconds or so. It pained him to see her weak and broken like this, worse than any other physical pain he had ever felt before. He knelt at her side, stroking back a few strands of her hair.

Her eyes were closed and as he lifted her head, she shook like a leaf. Suddenly her slim pianist fingers curled around the cuff of his glove and didn't let go.

" I'm sorry..." he whispered as the guilt came crashing down on him. " I'm sorry... Raven... I should've held Slade off... I should've beat him when I had the chance... I'm sorry I let him do this to you... I-I'm so sorry... for being so... _weak_..." his voice cracked as he started to sob, still stroking her cold face and holding her hand.

Then after a few agonizingly long moments, he voice grew hard and bitter. " Why didn't you protect yourself? Why did you let him do this to you? Why? _Why?_" He continued on angrily, each syllable was filled with rage and regret as he vented his anger. " You could've beat him... you killed him before! Why couldn't you this time?... Don't you leave me Raven! ... don't you dare..." he let go of her hand slowly and picked her up. One arm hooked beneath her legs and the other under her shoulders.

_" Don't you die on me..."_

* * *

" We'd better get her to up in the ward, I'll find the cure." 

" Be quick."

" I will. Don't worry, I won't let you down... or Raven."

" Thank you... Cy."

" Can I be of assistance?"

" Yeah, Star, go get Maverick, I need his help."

" Certainly Cyborg, I shall make with the haste to find our new friend."

" We're counting on you Star."

" I'll bring her up."

" You should. Get her comfortable. This shouldn't take to long."

" It'd better not. Raven's life depends on it."

" Oh hey Robin. And dude, don't you think we know that?"

" Good luck."

* * *

_" Don't you die on me..."_

_Green..._

_Green..._

_Quiet..._

_Red..._

_No..._

_Green..._

_... sleeping..._

_Someone's... tired..._

_Robin?_

_Starfire?_

_... okay...?_

_Slade..._

_He did this to me..._

_... and someone saved me... someone... _

_...that was Beastboy..._

_Beastboy..._

_Beastboy..._

" Beastboy?" Raven awoke. Her mind felt heavy... drugged... but other than that, all those... those _things_... had disappeared. A dull pain resided in her left arm... it felt like she had pulled a muscle... she rubbed it absentmindedly and passed her hand over the spot with her healing magic. Now it was just sore.

Beastboy's ears twitched and then he woke up as well. " Raven! I – ah!" He grabbed his neck and grimaced. " Ouch... major kink..."

Raven beckoned him closer and passed her hand over it as well. " There..." she whispered softly. Then fixed him with a piercing stare. " You okay?"

Beastboy licked his lips slowly, his mouth dry from sleeping with it open. " I..." he remembered what he had said to her at Slade's hideout, when he found her... and felt ashamed. The guilt from the words burned inside, his heart felt like it was on fire. " I ..." Great. Now his face was burning too.

She looked faintly amused at his inability to speak. " What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

" No..." said Beastboy slowly. " It's just... I'm sorry... for everything."

Raven was puzzled. Her mind was working slowly. Only vague memories of her imprisonment remained. A few random flashes... and then nothing. She searched back in her mind for anything he had done to be sorry for, but gave up after an exhaustingly, fruitless attempt.

" Sorry for what? You didn't do..."

Then her mind led her back to the time they had just defeated the wizard Malchior. She had said almost the exact same sentence. She forced her mind back to the present and returned to staring at Beastboy.

Beastboy looked at her pleadingly. " I'm... sorry, I was a jerk... it's just that I couldn't... couldn't... stand it if you... if you –"

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

I apologize for the wait, I would have updated a few days ago, but there was something wrong with the document manager. I tried, like, fourty times and it didn't work. You wouldn't know how frustrated I got when I kept on seeing that message ' error while processing request, please try agailater, if the problem persists please contact: ...http/www.fan fiction thank you! 

Well, please review! Thank you all who do. :)

Dark S3cret.


	23. Who does he like?

_Sorry for the two other votes unaccounted for. I forgot to add them to the list while I was updating. My apologies!

* * *

_

**Teen titans tangle with fanfiction chapter twenty three: **_Who does he like?_

"Raven what's wrong!"

Raven was paralyzed with fear. Her whole body shook as she eyed whatever that had scared her in the first place.

Beastboy followed her gaze and laughed. "Raven, you're afraid of a _caterpillar_?" He picked it up gently and opened the window. A breeze drafted in as he set it on the windowsill.

"That's not funny. I just… don't like them…" she said coldly, her eyes narrowing.

The smile on his face disappeared like her emotions and was replaced by a serious look. "I don't suppose you'd tell me what Slade did to you?"

Raven looked away, shuddering from the thought. " I don't… this isn't the right time for me to tell you this…"

Beastboy leaned closer. " Okay, I understand. Remember Rae, I'll always be there for you." He closed his eyes and cupped her chin, leaning even closer to kiss.

To his dismay, Raven pulled away after what felt like two seconds in heaven. It was like having someone give you something you really wanted and then just snatching it away right when you were about to take it.

Beastboy looked crestfallen and stood up to leave.

" No wait," said Raven, her hand outstretched. " Please don't go."

He turned around promptly and sat down on the bed this time. Beside her.

" So…" he said, drawing the word out.

" What happened when I was… gone?"

" Well…"

* * *

Cyborg eyed the monitors. His one human eye was bloodshot from the lack of sleep. He watched the security cameras focused in the infirmary where Raven lay. He had almost gotten a heart attack when he heard Raven scream over the miniature high quality speakers and jumped to his feet instantly. Then forced him self to find out what was the problem before rushing in and interrupting their moment. It wouldn't do too well either if they knew he was watching them. But Raven was like a sister to him, and Beastboy was his best friend, so were the rest of the titans. And he hated seeing them hurt, which, in turn, was a mutual feeling between all friends. 

He squinted tiredly to see the miniscule numbers on the corner of the start bar. It was two in the morning. He yawned again and swore quietly. " I'll set in on auto." After doing so he traipsed back to his room.

Ten minutes later of restless turning in his dreams he realized he wasn't going to be able to get a good night's rest, he triapsed back down stairs and watched the monitor.

* * *

" I…" 

" You took Slade down?" Raven looked impressed, but Beastboy, for once, wasn't in the mood to boast.

" Yeah… then Robin trapped him in some sort of electric net thingy. Not much if you ask me, but the cops got there to get him a level four security cage thingy, whatever you call 'em." He grinned crookedly. " Kind of like the thing speedy said he was caught in when we were fighting the brotherhood."

" I suppose that would be safe enough."

" Then apparently, they were going to freeze him in bio-stasis."

" They did?"

" I didn't see it, but I could always confirm if he was."

" And then set him on display in that room with the brotherhood like the rest of the villains right?"

" Yeah."

Raven looked thoughtful for a moment. " For some reason it feels weird to have Slade actually captured and such. I suppose we've all been used to having him around and having our eyes and ears open to any news of him it's been like one of life's constants."

" I know what you mean."

" Robin?" The light from the hallway shone and created a silhouette of their leader, the boy wonder, traffic light.

" Who does it look like?" he replied, smiling with his arms held open, ready for a hug.

* * *

"What does that spiky-headed little hair gel smelling retard think he's doing!" growled Cyborg, his eye widening at Robin's insensitive, mood-ruining act.

* * *

" Um… a guy who really needs to get a hair-cut and is wearing really tight pants and a short cape?" joked Beastboy. 

Raven laughed over Robin's shoulder as they hugged.

" You alright?" asked Robin, concerned, after shooting Beastboy a murderous look.

" Fine… just fine… I –" She jerked and shuddered spastically, the white's of her eyes showing as they rolled backward and then grabbed on the Robin's arm for support, feeling woozy even though she was sitting on the bed.

" Raven!" exclaimed the two guys.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow as she sat there, holding on the Robin, head inclined. Flashes of visions of bugs and distorted faces ran through her mind like lightning, able to be seen momentarily but gone before you could really inspect closer.

Robin knelt by the bed and Beastboy lent a hand to help her lean back against the head of the bed frame.

* * *

" Well I'll be darned. I'm really going to have a cardiac arrest if all these surprise attacks keep happening." He licked his fingers free of his own creation sauce that marinated the chicken he was in the middle of ingesting.

* * *

" Raven, are you sure you're okay?" 

She shook her head, looking oddly pale in the moonlight. She rested her cheek against the cold wall. Eyes still firmly shut.

Robin's voice was grave when he spoke next. " Raven, I need to know what happened. What did Slade do to you?"

" It doesn't matter… the city is safe… Beastboy brought him down…"

" Yes it does. Raven, I'd let the city die as long as you could live."

* * *

" Friend! Are you not tired? Do you not need to rest fitfully so that you may be filled with energy on your waking moments?" 

" I'm alright Star, really." He stifled a yawn.

" Cyborg! Raven is awake!"

" Yeah I know. I was just keeping an eye on her and BB."

" And Robin," added Starfire.

" Yeah."

A heavy silence, in Cyborg's opinion, befell upon them. What an oxymoron.

Over the speaker, Robin's voice echoed." Yes it does. Raven, I'd let the city die as long as you could live."

_Ooh damn.

* * *

_

_Sorry, this is kind of short. Anyone want to guess what Starfire's reaction is going to be?_

_Yeah, I posted a new fic called, **Shut up, I'm not a GOTH. **It's not the most original fic I've came up with, but in a way it is. It's personal and it's set in first person ( you can guess who) and the setting is in high school, but I assure you, it'll be very different. Trust me. :)_

_Taking a pause on the other ones that weren't too original. Not many people are reading them at all… so…_

_Oh yes and I'm fixing/ updating my profile page thingy. _

_And please review! _

_Thank you._

_Dark S3cret._


	24. Let’s see how well the Mediators do

Teen titans tangle with fanfiction chapter twenty-four: _Let's see how well the Mediators do._

Starfire stared at the screen, unseeing.

" Ooh damn," whispered Cyborg again.

* * *

Raven laughed. She sounded so amused it must've been fake. " That's your way of making up for being a jerk? Good one!" She continued to laugh as the others watched nervously.

* * *

" What's going on?" asked Maverick, curiously eyeing the screen, then his jaw dropped open. " look… I don't know you guys that well… but Raven never laughs… this is weird." 

He received no answer and tried again, " What's going on?"

" Sh!" hissed Cyborg. Not even sparing him a glance.

* * *

" That's not –" Robin started to say, but was cut off by deathly glare from Raven. 

_**Robin, stop being stupid. I'm telling you this and now, listen to me, shut the fuck up. Starfire, Cyborg and Maverick are watching the security cameras. I'll talk to you later.**_

" What was that Robin?" she deadpanned. All traces of tension and nervous laughter evaporated.

" I said, that not what I meant."

_**You son of a –**_

" It was nothing…"

* * *

Starfire wasn't responding. She had a dull look in her eyes, glazed. Dead. 

Cyborg decided to voice his opinion, or at least act like the mediator and sort this chaotic issue, caused by Robin, out. " Starfire… I'm sure Robin didn't mean anything by it… he has been acting strange lately… and –"

" Please, friend, I do not wish to be angry at you. I understand your concern," she said, with little emotion in her voice. " As for Robin," her eyes flashed glowing green, " He has clearly stated that he would let the city die for Raven. Is that not what you earthlings call a sign of affection? Sacrifice… murder a city… for one person. You would not do that for one person… a group of your closest friends maybe…" she looked sorrowful, so sorrowful that Cyborg wanted to console her, let her know that Robin was just being a stupid jerk and that everything would be okay, and back to normal in no time… but he himself knew that that was a lie. Her voice seemed distant, faint… and weak." He has always been slightly strange, friend, he never really knew how to express his feelings for me… remember when we were stranded on that alien planet after doing battle with that space monster that used sonic waves to harm us? But now I know… the reason he never could express his feelings were… were… were because he had none for me. Terra… called me gullible… I am gullible. Robin was… a fake… he pretended to … to like me… but he never did… and I have fallen for his act. I am hopeless… I shouldn't be on this team… I am weak…"

Cyborg stood up and hugged her tight, like a big brother would to comfort a frightened… confused little sister. " No, Star," he said gruffly, " You aren't the one who's weak. You're the strongest of us all…"

The tears that had built up in her eyes now dripped down her chin and she shook, crying silently.

* * *

_**You bastard. Star's crying, I can feel it. She thinks you played her the whole time she knew you. What am I supposed to do? Cyborg feels guilty and devastated because he's already tried telling her you were just playing the biggest idiot in the world. What the hell am I supposed to do to fix this? Tell me! This is your fault Robin! You're the leader, you come up with the plans that 'makes us victorious'. So do your work and be done with.** _

Robin was shocked.

Raven's eyes flashed, he clenched her hands tightly, trying to master herself as her form shook, almost giving way to Rage.

_**Oh and Maverick… he thinks you're an ass. A retard. A good for nothing…** _

Silence. Raven breathed deeply. Beastboy just watched the two staring at each other, occasionally blinking. In time he figured out that they were having a telepathic conversation… a superbly tense one at that.

_Raven… what if…what if I don't…_

Time for desperate measures, thought Raven. This is a last resort… and I need to use this… I think…

_**Don't say it. You like her Robin, you did ever since she first kissed you after you freed her from her cuffs. God knows what else you two do when you're alone on your little excursions. You love her for god's sake. And you know it. So why the sudden change of heart? Is this all a game to you? Why are you like this? If you… if you can't swear to me right now that you actually do love her … and I can tell if you're lying… the titans will fall apart Robin.**_

_Fall…apart?_

_**Yes, fall apart, you heard me.**_

_Surely not so suddenly?…_

_**It will be the one thing that splits the team in two… or three. Beastboy, Cyborg… you… and me… then Star. It will fall apart, no matter how much you don't like it. Accept this fact Robin, and you'll accept that Star is the only one for you. And then you'll save the titans. We'll stay together… for a while longer at least…**_

_I don't… k-know…_

_**Damn you, Robin.** _

_…._

_…._

_…._

_…._

_I… I love Star. _

_**Good, now put some emotion and conviction into that. That was pitiful.** _

Robin felt his mind shut down.

A thud as he hit the floor.

_**Oh, you pitiful, weak, stupid F---ed up a$$!**_

A hand rested on Raven's shoulder, succeeding in calming her down… somewhat. Something is very, horribly, _wrong.

* * *

_

_Darkness…_

_A light… but… I'm not… dead am… am I?_

_**No, you aren't. look, I only came here to tell you, as soon as you wake up go make it up to Starfire. I can't do anything to help, she probably is hating my guts right now, you jerk. **_

_Why…?_

_**Um… hello? Earth to Robin. You said you'd let the whole city die as long as I, Raven, your friend ( and that's the only thing we'll ever be) stayed alive and well… and Starfire heard that. She was watching the cameras Mr. thoughtless. **_

_Oh._

_**Yeah, oh.**_

_Only friends?... _Robin felt sadness seep into his very bones… chilling his heart.

**_Yes Robin, only friends. You love the one and only Starfire, princess of Tamaran. Duh. You know, this is an insight to your stupidity. This is scary, I don't think I want to follow you anymore… there's something wrong isn't there? Are you sick or something? _**

_Okay…_

_**Okay, my ass. You'd better be when you wake up or all hell will break loose. **_

_…_

_**I'm going to find out what is wrong with you. Perhaps Beastboy is right, you are a mutant freak robot or something… **_

_…_

_**Robin… please. Try to make this right okay? **_

He felt happy again, that he would be able to do something to please the one he loved… then he felt bitter, confused… why wasn't she happy? He'd promised to do what she had asked…

_Anything… anything for you… _thought Robin tiredly, yawning in his subconscious. _Anything for you…_

_Raven…_

* * *

_Sorry for the profanity, but you can understand how worked up Raven is right?_

_Anyways, thanks for reviewing all, greatly appreciated._

_Dark S3cret._


	25. Connections

Teen titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter twenty five: _Connections_

_A/N: I have realized that this may have been dragging on too long for I have lost many readers….. so I have decided to wrap it up. Thirty chapters at the most…. Hopefully… for I have created many chaotic and huge, bumbling messes that I must now clear up, however many chapters it'll take. Hopefully less than six. And I beg you to bear with me this agonizingly poorly written and poorly thought out fic. If you wish…. There may be a sequel, but that is yet to be seen. Thank you for your previous feedback and I therefore, hope to hear from you, my faithful readers, a few more times before we depart…. –sniffsniff- …. No! I'm not crying! There's….just something that got into my eye…. Ouch… - pulls out tissue and wipes eyes-…_

_Enough blubbering and on with the… show?

* * *

_

Well, after she had sent the disgruntled Robin off on a date with Starfire to make it up to her ( she had to blackmail Starfire to make her go) she decided that since everything was on its way and now fine, she might as well get started on writing the story that would end all this madness. Preferably as soon as possible. Already numerous encounters with real life situations that were pre-told in the pieces of fanfiction that she had read… and undeniably thought was well-written. Yes, even the sour ones… if you catch my drift.

So she sat at the supercomputer she and Cyborg had bought not too long ago, even though it felt like an eternity, waiting for it to boot up. She tapped her foot impatiently and sipped her ice cold five alive from it's pop can.

It beeped and ran out a melodic tune and requested for her to log in, which she did so promptly, eager to get going.

She quickly checked the story that she had been reading for quite a while… the fifth color. She couldn't help herself and decided to read up until it abruptly stopped with an author's note on chapter one oh one.

_I'm sorry that I have to say this, but I'm leaving The Fifth Colour alone for a while_.

_In other words, don't expect to see any updates for a while._

_Don't worry; the story will continue, but I have several others stories that I've been meaning to write but never got around to because of The Fifth Colour._

_So I think you'll appreciate it when I say that I will have to leave this story to rest for a while. PM me if you have something you want to say. Until later…_

And then she figured out that he changed his name. To 'X-Black Mage-X'. _I liked his old name better, _she thought.And quickly sent him a private message about the name change.

She scrolled down his profile, past all the obscene your momma's so fat disses and saw that he now had a decent looking list of authored stories. There was one particular one that caught her eye…_**Lemon's: A Parody:** I have long held that lemons are not worth the hard disk space they take up, and so I have written one to see if I was right. It pokes fun at them to quite a degree, even though I say so myself. So if you like seeing lemons debunked, read on..._Her interest, needless to say was tweaked. In her mind she had a picture of Starfire and Robin or someone… but she wouldn't have dreamed of the main pairing as it was…

She sipped her five alive again, her nerves jittery with growing horror and queasy anticipation as she slowly read through the first couple of lines. Slowly, because she was afraid of what she'll discover in this particular lemon that was rated M.

She read the eight, ninth and tenth line. She stared at it uncomprehendingly for a moment and then finally digested the meaning and the story so far.

She read on. On to chapter two.

_Raven's head disappeared under._

Unfortunately, she read this line as she was taking another minute sip from her drink. You can guess what happened.

As she realized what had happened in the story, her mind was sent reeling, snapped loose from it's moorings in her head… just floating around… weightless…

She gagged, then spewed it's citrus colored juice all over the screen where it glittered mysteriously as a multi-colored spectrum.

That's when, incidently, Beastboy came.

" More fanfiction eh? So you're reading more… for what? More characters out of the stories or are you actually trying to get inspiration to write?" said Beastboy, a wide grin stretched across his face.

" Argh!" cried Raven throwing herself towards the mouse and quickly minimized the screen where it flew down to rest on the toolbar.

" Lemons?" asked Beastboy, eyeing the screen curiously. " I like lemons… they're so sour… but they're great!" He looked at her panic-stricken face and asked casually, " So what's that one about?

" You know what? Let's just get straight to the writing… I feel... a surge of creativity and writing…er.. power!" she lied, jumping to her feet. First mistake.

" Don't try to change the subject, I'm curious, why so jumpy?"

" Nothing," mumbled Raven quickly, too quickly to be entirely guilt-free.

Beastboy pursed his lips. " You're lying."

She muttered under her breath. He caught most of the faint words with his keen hearing. His smile grew wider as he heard her rambling angrily. She probably forgot that he had such great hearing. _Disgusting, never again, despicable, horrid, never going to sleep for weeks, dirt smut, write this kind of thing? Foul… yuck…ew… no way… I would never…_

He discreetly leaned over and opened the window.

She was ranting on and on, unusual for her not to notice, with her super sharp wit and tongue…. It was astonishingly one sided chance that she wouldn't notice… but he was, after all, a green elfin looking hero with capabilities to turn into animals, hence the name Beastboy.

His jaw fell open.

" Porn? You're reading pornographic stories about us?"

" What?" snapped Raven, her eyes flashing with suspicion, that quickly morphed into fear. " No!"

" What is this? Who is this sick jerk? I'm going to find him and – "

Raven flushed, feeling hotter by the second. Hot, as in temperature hot, that is.

Beastboy figured something out. He was doing more of that these days.

" This is the guy who created Maverick right?"

" Yeah," said Raven, avoiding his eyes. Shamefacedly.

" Who's my creator?"

Beastboy though fast. The words came out faster than Maverick, even with all his super-natural abilities, could interpret and decipher.

Maverick blinked and the words washed over him. He didn't catch a single one. The blink being universal body language for _hunh?_

Beastboy breathed deeply to keep calm. His mind was working like a workaholic, instantly jagged solutions came to mind as his not-often used brain connected all the dots.

" Keep the other out of here. Please."

Maverick bit his tongue. He was about to retort and demand why he had to obey him and for what reason, but then he spotted Raven. She looked stricken and decided that whatever Beastboy was planning to do with her alone would be somewhat along the lines of comforting her. Boy was he wrong though. But he didn't know that. So he obediently went outside and guarded the door.

" What do you think of the writing?" he said, almost unnervingly calm all of a sudden.

She only showed the faintest trace of hesitation before she replied. " I don't like it."

" Do you think it's good?" he asked again, as one would speak to a naughty, confused child.

" It's dirty."

He repeated it again. " Is it well written in your opinion? No matter the story."

She grimaced before nodding slowly. " I don't like it though."

" You sure?" he said cockily, wiggling his eyebrows.

" Yes!" she spat.

He grew serious once more. Then the biggest realization of them all. " Oh holy gods above…" he whispered, seeing her in a new light.

She looked scared. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. _Unless, he just came up with a way to fix this all. I hope… _

But the nagging fear of the fic come true once more, wouldn't go away. And Beastboy looking at her like that wasn't helping either.

" You like it… but you never want any to happen."

_What? _

" Never….. but like…" he snapped his fingers, a new brilliance shining through his hopeful, glittering, vivid emerald eyes. " That's it!"

" What's it?" she said at the risk of sounding extremely clichéd.

" Denial. It's all in you Raven, it's all in your head!"

" I'm not crazy you know," she sniffed.

" It's you!"

" What's me?" she demanded, exasperated.

" You!" he said, striding up boldly, close, to her. He grabbed her hands and stared deep into her eyes. " You, that's the key! What you think, what you really feel…"

She stared.

He was not to be deterred from his euphoria. " Remember when we watched Wicked Scary?"

She nodded. It was the least she could do.

" Remember how we all got sucked up by those creatures?"

Nod.

" And remember how you got rid of all that?"

Nod.

" You were in denial Rae. You are in denial."

" Denial of what?" All a mess. Jumbled.

" What you don't want happening! You see? You don't want Robin and Starfire to die! But –"

" We don't know yet," she cut across him. " The day hasn't come yet."

" Yes, but, Maverick! We didn't want him to come out for fear that he would be just as hard to take down as he was in the story! You don't want them do die, you don't want anything that we read to happen, and the ones that did already are proof that they will. And you didn't want to like me… you would have never kissed me if it weren't for your denial," he ended quietly, breaking eye contact.

" As irrational a that sounds, I am forced to agree with you," said Raven.

Beastboy was sad to know that he was right. He didn't want it to be right. Because then Raven never truly wanted to like him and never truly did. Or was it because she was just in denial and that her powers made everything she actually wanted come true? But then that couldn't be right either. She didn't want Robin and Starfire to die. Did she?

" Come on then, let's read some more… just to you know… get a burst of inspiration," he said, without really any conviction.

They sat down together, side by side, in front of the computer, searching for stories that were of high written quality and inspirational.

" You know…" she said softly as they found and was in the middle of reading. _Eye was so blind _by **Rae Rikku Strong. **" I think you're right."

He didn't answer. Because he couldn't.

Then they found _Safe _by **secondrate. **

" We need to test my theory."

" With what?"

He got that mishievious glint in his eyes, he looked happy… despite the churning feelings of raw pain and anger inside.

" With… the porn one maybe."

" Oh you didn't!" she cried.

He forced a smile as he clicked another link.

_He didn't want it to be right. Because then Raven never truly wanted to like him and never truly did. Or was it because she was just in denial and that her powers made everything she actually wanted come true? But then that couldn't be right either. She didn't want Robin and Starfire to die. Did she?_

The point was, Raven…. was a truly complicated mystery… one that he planned to solve.

* * *

_Urgh… I can't see anything good about what I'm writing these days…_

_Bad mood. Forgive me._

_Um… the fics above were handpicked by me because they would be able to fit into the story…otherwise I would have a lot more mentioned… I thank both of you… for letting me mention you here._

_Er… and the rest was already stated above._

_Please review for one of the hopefully last times._

_Thanks._

_Dark S3cret._


	26. Finally

**Teen titan's tangle with Fanfiction chapter twenty six:** Finally.

* * *

The bet is on and Raven starts to write.

* * *

" Alert! Will everyone in the vicinity please hurry to the main room, please. This is an urgent message," rang out Starfire's voice over the speakers, calm as a cucumber, so to speak. 

Raven wouldn't have heard the message if the lights weren't flashing annoyingly all around, making her head ache, for she had her music on her Iriver mp3 player on just high enough to drown out any voice ( she was listening to a score of Evanessence songs that she had managed to get Cyborg to help her download after constant persuasion everyday for half a year). She was trying to write, and she found that with music she seemed to get that kind of spiritual and artistic influence… boost. However you want to explain it. She threw the pencil down hard and held the play button for four seconds, waiting for the mp3 to turn off. She then grabbed her cloak and swept away.

Within minutes of her arrival, everyone had assembled, sitting stiff backed on edge of the sofa.

" What's the problem Star?" asked Robin, clearly concerned for her. She did seem to be very emotionally distressed.

She wrung her hands, upset. " Friends! I have an announcement to make. One that would rather make you regret… but we have neglected to do such an important thing!—"

" What is it Star?" asked Robin again, cutting through the middle of her speech.

" You remember –"

" Talk about Mr. Persistant," Cyborg whispered to Maverick behind the back of his hand.

Raven laughed aloud and cause the window to shatter, pelting Starfire with little shards of glass.

" Raven!" exclaimed Robin angrily, " Keep better control of yourself!"

She narrowed her eyes. " Of course… I wouldn't want to hurt –"

" Friends! I am fine!" bellowed Star. " Robin, I am not weak like humans, you should know that!"

Robin was about the retort at Raven but that statement effectively shut him up as if she had squirted super glue that dried super fast in his mouth, rendering him incapable of speech.

" Now," said Star serenely, " I would like to finish my report –"

" Is it Slade?" demanded Robin sullenly.

" No!" she cried. " Forgive me for ringing the 'bad guy' alarm, but I had to devise a way to snatch your attention away long enough to get you to come here and listen to what I have to say. Especially you, Robin." He glowered.

" I have come to realize –"

" Yeah Robin," taunted Maverick.

Robin's fists clenched and for a split second he looked as if he were going to attack him, which would be really not a good example of a leader… but never the less… Robin… often let little remarks like that get the better of him. He opened his mouth to say a few words that would shut Maverick and his other-wordly attitude of _I'm-way-better-than-thou-normal-people _in incoherent rage. Surely. And he would have if a certain dark mistress of magic hadn't intervened… forcibly.

" Enough!" she yelled. Black magic sizzled through the air, almost as if trying to tear apart the very atoms… for there was nothing else to break. She turned to Robin. " Look, I don't know why you are acting like such a jerk these days, but I advise you to stop it, as for the rest of you… I suggest you hold any further comments back until we hear what Star has to say." She then sat down and proceeded as if nothing was amiss.

Star was ready to continue, but something caught her eye. It was the look of sudden realization, Raven looked stricken, Starfire saw her glance at Robin and look away, shaking her head ever so slightly. Then Raven caught Starfire's intent eye, and her mouth turned into a grim slash. _…3) I'm not trying to make Robin seem like a jerk in this because I don't think he is. Well...not all the time. I've just noticed our dear Boy Wonder is easily frustrated by Beast Boy... _" Oh my god…. The lady Bonny…." She whispered.

" What was that?" smiled Maverick.

She paid no heed to his charming inquiry.

Starfire tore her eyes away from Raven's unwavering gaze and cleared her throat, trying to focus on the matter at hand. " As I was saying…" she started, then stopped… then looked out the shattered window, her eyes wistful for a moment before snapping back to the present. " We have neglected to do and set in motion a very important thing. As for the day of the battle… when I and Raven defeated –"

" The girls kicked your butts?" laughed Maverick, his eyes shone with newfound admiration and respect for both the female titans. But then the wicked glint returned and he smirked at Robin. " Continue Starfire, I apologize for the interruption."

" Apology is accepted. And the recompense of beating you three males, we did make the 'bet' that whoever lost the battle would serve the others who won for a week. However, amidst these past chaotic dealings with the villains… we have not had the time to set it in motion. So I declare the bet officially on from this moment." She turned to Raven and smiled, " And if I may be so bold to ask a few more minutes of your attention please…I must show you this 'list' I have prepared for you, Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy, (for Maverick is not a part of this)," She added, " It is a list of 'things' we, that is, Raven and I, request you to do daily." She handed them he handwritten list and let them look it over, crossing her arms, waiting for their reaction.

" Dude!" cried Beastboy, " That's it?" he said, waving his hands in the air.

" No, of course not!" interrupted Raven. " That is simply the things you must do everyday, along with anything else I or Starfire demand. Whenever, wherever and whatever. Now… boys…" she said, looking particularly evil and satisfied. " I would like it if you could make supper… I prefer traditional Chinese dishes. Oh and Beastboy?"

He turned as the other two surpassed him, grumbling as they trekked towards the kitchen readying the supplies needed. " You might want to add some taste to your tofu, I suggest heating oil in the wok, panfry the tofu, take it out, add some garlic, more oil, and then put sliced tomatoes with a few leaves of coriander."

" Yes ma'am!" he saluted her and winked, a romantic glint in his eye.

" Maverick, you may go about and do whatever you wish," said Starfire regally.

" I thank thee, your highness," he said, bowing elaborately and kissing her hand.

She giggled and blushed, then after catching Robin's jealous glare she flicked her hair in his direction and heaved a tiny humph. She then looked at Raven, curious. " I do believe that you… you know why Robin is behaving like such a klorbag?"

" Indeed," murmured Raven. " I will tell you later, Starfire. I must do as much as I can right now."

" Of what?" questioned Maverick.

Starfire gave him a knowing look. A silent understanding came between the three and Raven departed.

* * *

As soon as she sat down at her desk, she turned on her MP3. Fingering the buttons deftly she quickly navigated to the menu and pressed play. 

_Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that..._

She picked up her pencil and thought. And thought. And thought. She stared at the stubborn blank paper and her plain HB pencil. _Once upon a time… in a big huge city called Jump… there were five teenage super heroes…_She snorted at her pitiful start. And zoned back in on the lyrics.

_…never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled._

Then a miraculous idea popped into her head. _I'll just write from the day this started to happen… from my point of view. Yeah…and change whatever…. Oh wait… this will be perfect._ She smiled smugly. _I am… a genius._ The lead of the pencil touched the lined paper, a new energy surged through her as she felt a torrent of words flow through her mind, pouring out by the hundreds.

_…look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she…_

_…never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_Without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore._

_It never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled…_

_…it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool…_

_…_

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you_

_

* * *

_

_The sliding double doors slid open, and in I walked, with a book._

_I didn't know what was happening, but Starfire was all upset and all over Robin so I decided to have a look, so I peeked over Starfire's shoulder and gasped totally unlike myself. " OH Robin! That's just downright low... tsk tsk, naught naughty..."_

_Beastboy was itching for information. " What is it Rae? Some kind of porno site?"_

_I cocked an eyebrow and said nothing more, setting my book aside, bustling about, making myself some herbal tea. Trust Beastboy to think up something outrageous like that. _

_" Robin? What is the meaning of this...mail? Why does this girl want you to go 'out' with her? You have an outing tonight with me!" Starfire's voice was growing louder and louder in volume. " I demand you to explain Robin!" she cried shrilly._

_Beastboy's eyes widened immensely. " Dude…" he whispered, Robin was too preoccupied to hear, but I heard it. " That's so damn low…"_

_I butt in before he got anymore ideas in his little green head. " It's just fan mail."_

_Robin sighed, " Starfire, please calm down."_

_I didn't manage to suppress my snort, and it was loud enough for them to all hear. They all turned to look at me._

_A high pitched whistling broke the awkward silence, it was the kettle, my kettle, the boiling water for tea... I jumped to tend it._

_" This is only mail, I have not contacted any of these... sluts, whores, online daters, whatever you call 'em," I heard Robin say._

_I sensed that Starfire was unconvinced. _

_" Look," said Robin, exasperatedly, " You get fan mail! Are you sure no one has ever said anything like this on them? We are, in short, famous in jump city. It's only natural that –"_

_" You mean like the very rude and disrespectful man who asked me to ...er... do that... thing... you explained... very quickly to me... about... once... with him?"_

_" Exactly," agreed Robin, grateful that she had gotten the idea quickly. It would save him a great deal of explaining, he normally embarrassed himself wholly when that came to pass. Trust me, you should see him when he does, makesme, anyone,want to scream. _

_I floated over and set down beside them, my tea cupped in my hands. " Well, can I use the computer now? I have to check my e-mail."_

_

* * *

_

_And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

_Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

* * *

_

_Robin looked quizzically at me and nodded. I personally think he was grateful for the escape because Star looked like she was going to ask a whole bunch of other questions._

_" I can't believe I have to ask," I muttered, loud enough for them to hear._

_" Come on Robin! We must go outside and pick ornamental flowers for each other, then we shall..." and on and on. Robin drifted off in his own mind ( I just know he did) as Starfire laid out the whole day's plan for them. He occasionally gave a nod and grunted a ' unh huh' and 'yeah'. What a retard. _

_I, meanwhile, still at the tower, was just granted internet access the moment the door slid shut after them. I clicked twice and in no time I was on Fanfiction to check out the more recent stories made up about us. What will it be now? I, myself, the very dignified dark sorceress making out with Beastboy. Beastboy, the salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes? Fighting Terra the bitch for Beastboy? Slade? Slade torturing me? Some kind of affair between Robin and I? They're great to pass time, but don't get me wrong, I'm not perverted. _

_What are these people thinking? Heck, they really have creative imaginations. But if the others... especially Beastboy, caught a whiff of what I'm doing, they'd be all over it in a heartbeat. Interesting... interesting indeed...

* * *

_

_I'm going under  
Drowing in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep..._

**_going under.

* * *

_**

A knock at the door. She turned off her mp3.

" Who is it?"

The door opens and Beastboy walks in. Putting two hands on her shoulders he said, " Supper time Rae."

" I have to –"

" Can I read?" his eyes shone with a childish eagerness.

" Uh… sure," she seemed reluctant.

By the time he finished reading it, Cyborg had already tried calling them down over a dozen times. He felt as if she had thrust a knife in his heart.

" Dude –" he said, trying to hide the pain he felt.

" –ette," she admonished.

" Dudette," he said, inclining his head. " This is good."

Raven beamed, she looked happier than he'd ever seen her.

_… the salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes?_

" Come one then, let's go eat!" she exclaimed, pulling on his arm.

He let her lead the way to the main room, she had a new bounce in her step. Entertaining as it was to watch her, something niggled at his consciousness.

_… the salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes?_

Supper was happy, full of talk and boisterous.

Beastboy mentioned that Raven had started working on a pice that would supposedly end all their troubles and they toasted her for it. Celebrating the fact that Slade was in jail, no other villains had the nerve to attck and that all was peaceful for another month… or would be peaceful for another month or so…

Either way, they had no idea whether it would happen or not… but none of the titans were willing to take the chance.

Which in turn, gave Raven about a month and a few days to finish the piece and make is satisfactory enough so everything would be undone. Somehow. Someday… someday soon.

_… the salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes?_

After supper all the titans went out, Maverick and Cyborg to get milkshakes and the car show, Robin and Starfire to the carnival… and Raven and Beastboy just went for a walk.

They were both silent for a long time. When Raven finally, after her euphoria had passed, sensed that something was amiss. Beastboy seemed really downcast.

She stopped walking suddenly, unsure of how to word her question.

Beastboy whirled around, trying to find her. " Oh," was all he said when he spotted her a few feet behind him.

_… the salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes?_

" What's with the long face?"

" What's with yours?" he retorted.

She was taken aback, uncharacteristic tears sprang into her eyes. She sniffed and wiped them away. " I'm worried about you Beastboy… you… you were…. Quiet during supper… to tell you the truth… I –"

" You don't like my jokes anyway," he said bitterly, kicking a rock with vehement force.

Raven's mouth hung open for a second. Then her eyes narrowed, as always. " What's your problem? What's wrong? Why can't you just tell me? Instead you're moping around like… like some kind of depressed, self-pitying idiot who –"

" It's no different from you."

She bristled with anger, her eyes flashed red. And inhuman roar nestled in her throat just ready to be released when –

" Do you really think of me as the salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes?" His eyes bore into her as she struggled to come up with an answer.

" Beastboy … I …"

" Forget it."

" I didn't mean… it that way! I …"

" Then what did you mean? You just hate me don't you?" He morphed pterodactyl and with a few strained flaps he soared off the ground and into the quickly deepening dark blue sky.

_… the salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes?_

_It never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled…_

_

* * *

I would like to thank the Lady Bonny, I hope it was okay, this chapter._

Few more to come people... it's almost over. Really.

Thanks.

Dark S3cret.


	27. Causing Pain

**Teen titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter twenty seven:** Causing Pain.

_A/N: I really want to thank those who reviewed ( And those who didn't leave a way for me to respond to you ), it really makes my day, even if you don't like it….:P because at least I made it sound interesting enough so someone actually read it. But on an even happier note… or gloomier, depending, this story is almost over ( as in almost, as in really, as in like two chapters… three, I want to finish it with a good even number…peh, who knows?). Yes, sad … happy…. I know. But I'll try to finish this in the next week or so, I'm going to my first year in high school in an enriched and highly advanced special program and sadly…. I am going to get tons of work ( you don't even want to know how much. Trust me) and then …. Well, I suppose this is a sad note. _

_I'm not leaving Fanfiction ( gods I wouldn't and couldn't do that even if I tried… who could? This place has made me such a better writer ( even though I suck :P) and I have ….. "talked" with many of you who have spurred me on, and I want to thank you for that). I will not to be able to update as often as I do now, but rest assured, every chance I get I will. So…. Any questions, feel free to PM me or via e-mail, you'll find it on my profile. _

_( I might do a sequel, I am still debating.) _

_Lovelovelovelove…. And on with the story. ( Noooooooooo!)_

_I warn you, this is a sad chapter….er… kind of. _

_P.S. is it just my computer or are the rulers not working? I copy and pasted these ones..._

* * *

The glowing numbers flickered. 

_2:44 a.m. _

It was a dark black night.

Perfect.

The moods were matching.

Her mood was matching.

Such power…

Such pain…

… _the salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes?_

_Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

_-rewind-_

_" You just hate me don't you?"_

_" You just hate me don't you?"_

_- don't know what's real and what's not…  
Always confusing… can't trust myself-_

_" You just hate me don't you?"_

_" You just hate me don't you?"_

_-rewind-_

_Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again…_

Raven's hands trembled slightly as she rested her aching head in her hands.

… _the salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes?_

_" You just hate me don't you?"_

" It's not fair…" she whispered. " Damn this fanfiction…. I hate it!" She slumped over her desk, which was littered with papers that had a sentence or two written on it and then scribbled off, and blotchy spots where her tears had fallen. She stared at the words.

" I can't write!" she shouted angrily. " What do you want me to do!"

Her words echoed in the dark room.

" What the fuck do you want _me_ to do?" she screamed at her ceiling. _" I can't do anything! Nothing! You hear me! Nothing! All I can do is cause is pain!" _

_What is truly in my heart lies on paper. _Pozest-Illusion.

" I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…"

" _Because what we're going to write is a narrative. A narrative about us. A narrative from a third person's perspective."_

" I should've," she said in a hushed voice, " I should've, then I wouldn't have hurt him so much…. I hurt him…" she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on something else, something that wasn't real... because reality was too painful and harsh and merciless.

" It's not fair," she repeated. " It's not fair… why does he have to be so sensitive… why do I have to be so stupid? Why is he so difficult?" Her voice broke, " …Why is life so damn hard?"

Someone knocked at the door. She fell silent and froze.

" Raven?"

She didn't want to answer. Because he would come in anyways.

" Raven."

Silence.

" Are you okay?"

A pause.

Then suddenly, she sensed it…worry, anxiety, concern, and panic. It dropped upon her like leaden weight. Pulsing, throbbing…

_So tired… all of a sudden… _

" Raven! I know your in there! Speak to me!"

_Beastboy, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry._

" Raven!" Robin pounded on the door, as if trying to break it down.

Raven rested her forehead against the cold wooden table. Stabbing pains shot through her mind, like knives, cutting her up from within.

" _You just hate me don't you?"_

" Talk to me! Are you okay?"

Raven tiredly reached up to pull her hood over her bowed head. Her movements were sluggishly slow… tired…

_Shut him out._

_Shut the whole world out._

Relentless pounding on the door.

Relentless pounding in her head…

_Shut out reality._

_Just shut it all out…_

_Nothing matters anymore…_

_It's all…pointless. _

She felt something like this before…

Because of someone close to her heart…

He broke it.

He broke the bond.

He betrayed her.

" Raven!"

This time…

It was her fault…

But then again,

He was overly sensitive…

What a wimp.

_Shut out the pain_

_Shut out the despair._

_Shut out the guilt. _

_The guilt of pushing them…him… away._

Someone was hurt…

And now she's hurting.

_Leave me alone._

_Don't you get it?_

_I need to be alone…_

The door fell down, busted from its metal hinges. Robin stood framed in the doorway, only a shadow.

She barely lifted her head.

_So heavy… so tired… _

" Raven!" he rushed to her side and knelt beside the chair. " Raven, talk to me!" he urged.

She sighed ever so softly. " Robin…"

He almost collapsed as relief flooded through him.

" Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can I – "

She shivered suddenly and violently, scaring Robin out of his wits.

" My head hurts," she moaned.

" Here, let me help you to your bed…"

" No…" she feebly pushed his hands away. " You can't help… no one can."

" I can try…" he said softly.

" No… no one can help," she said.

" What's wrong?" he said gently. His hand resting on her lap. " You know you can tell me Raven. I can keep a secret."

Something wet splashed onto the back of his hand. He drew it back quickly in reflex. On his skin shone a perfectly round and pearl-like…_tear?_

" Raven…" he said softly again. He reached out, pushed back her hood… then tucked the curtain of her dark and silky hair behind her ear… his fingers brushed past her surprisingly warm and soft, but wet cheek. He turned her head so she was obliged to look at him.

" I hurt him so much…" Her dark eyes were clouded.

" Beastboy?" he said. There was no need to guess.

" He's gone."

" What do you mean?" Robin looked alarmed.

" He left…"

" Where did he go?"

" I can feel it… the pain," she clutched her chest tightly.

" Raven…tell me, is he alright?"

She shook her head, eyes oddly devoid of emotion. Even more so than usual.

_It was too late, he was gone._

" Make him come back…"

" Where is he? Is he alright?"

" Make him come back…"

Robin forced himself to calm down. " Raven, I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what I need to know," he said gently.

_It was too late, he was gone._

" It's too late… he's gone."

" Beastboy? Is he alright! Tell me Raven!"

She rose to her feet slowly, her eyes creepily unseeing.

" Raven?" His voice was no more than the whisper of the gently breeze, he felt afraid, responsible… for anything that had happened… he was their leader, they depended on him, but he acted like a jerk… against his will, his will was stronger than that.

He felt so afraid.

" Beastboy!" she cried. Then she collapsed, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Robin reacted swiftly, catching her and carried her, setting her down on her bed. He tugged the covers gently out from under her and draped it over her petite and surprisingly fragile looking frame.

* * *

_Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again…_

Robin typed feverishly, trying to lock onto Beastboy's locator. He entered search, but it came up empty. Again. He pounded the table in frustration.

" Robin?"

He turned. It was Starfire, clad in her pink and purple, childishly majestic nightgown.

" Is everything alright?" she asked cautiously, with a faint smile.

" Starfire… do you know where Beastboy is?"

" No, I do not… please, why do you ask this question?"

" Because… something is wrong. Raven's…" he paused, talking quite slowly, " ….Not feeling well… and Beastboy left… and still hasn't come back. I don't know where he is and I can't get a fix on his location.

Starfire gasped softly and put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

" I'm sure our green friend will be alright…"

" I don't know Starfire… I don't know anymore…" he said heavily, staring at the ghostly pale screen in front of him.

And they stood there for hours, basked in the eerie blue glow, not speaking…

* * *

_As the first shovel full of dirt was dropped into the grave, Raven felt her world shatter._

_It wasn't a joke. It was never a prank, and Raven knew it. She had known it all along, but denying the truth had been so much easier than accepting it. _

Raven tossed and turned in her bed, tangled in the sheets. Her eyes were rolling beneath her closed lids. She felt sick, uncomfortable. She couldn't wake up, but she couldn't sleep peacefully either.

_Suddenly another truth was accepted in Raven. She loved Beast Boy. She loved the way he tried to get her to laugh. Loved the way he smiled, and annoyed her. Loved the way he stuck up for her, even though she was fully capable of doing it herself. She loved everything about him, from his lame jokes, to the little fang that popped out of his mouth._

_Wake up!_

_But it was too late now... he was gone._

_No! Wake up!_

_He's not dead!_

_WAKE UP!_

" _BEASTBOY!"

* * *

_

Her eyes snapped open. She scanned her digital clock, looking for the time.

6:01 a.m.

She bolted out of bed and ran downstairs. Her mind in turmoil, she couldn't concentrate to use her powers, she could barely think straight.

_This can't be happening, it can't! This is all my fault._

She flew down the stairs, she couldn't keep still, so she didn't take the elevator.

She burst into the main room, gasping for air. " Robin…. Can you… can you get a …a fix on his –"

" No. I'm sorry Raven… it's …I've been trying all night."

Another leaden weight dropped upon her. Worry settled into the pit of her stomach, she felt like vomiting. She could feel the grief just waiting to set upon her as well.

" Robin! Starfire! …Raven! Get to my room quick!"

Without a moments hesitation Robin said, " Let's go."

Maverick came out of his room, looking haggard and still half asleep. " Whasammater?" he grumbled.

No one paused to answer.

They burst into Cyborg's room, barely a minute later, the TV was on.

It was the _news._

Starfire pressed a hand to her mouth as they saw the horrific images.

" – _an intoxicated twenty-one year old male was driving under the influence of alcohol. He caused a five car pile up. Three victims were killed instantly, the others grievously injured. Among the wreckage we found the remains of a white moped."_

_It's not him, someone must've stolen it, and that someone was in the crash, it can't be him! He's…_

" _One of the victims had green skin, but unfortunately we can't tell whether suspicions that he is the member of the teen titans called Beastboy for the face was very disfigured. **He's not –**" A pause. " Police just reported that we found a smashed communicator with the Titans logo – confirming our suspicions. However he is –"_

… _the salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes?_


	28. I love you

Teen titans tangle with Fanfiction chapter twenty eight:_ I love you._

_" – not dead."_

Raven's mind swirled as the words made way to her brain. _He's not dead? _She sunk to the floor as a wave of relief washed through her.

Cyborg turned off the television, looking grave. " We'd better see him," he said.

Starfire whooped for joy. " Our friend is not dead!" she trilled happily, then grew serious. " But… will he be alright?"

Robin looked apprehensive, " I don't know Star… that's why we have to go see him." He looked thoughtful. " Didn't he fly off when you guys went for a walk? Because I'm sure I didn't see or hear him come into the garage, I was just waxing my R-cycle…..Raven?"

" He flew off," she said absentmindedly.

" Then how'd he get his Mo-Ped?"

"…he must've came back for it," said Cyborg. " Anyways, let's get going."

They moved swiftly, climbing into the T-car without a word, not arguments to who got to sit in front, nothing. Everyone was tight lipped and pale, they were all thankful that tragedy seemed to have missed them.

Cyborg drove faster than usual, urgency pushed him on. He grew frustrated as the traffic started to build up because of the rush hour.

As they skidded to a halt at a red light, Raven cried out in pain. She clutched her head, and leant forward, her forehead almost touching her knees.

" Raven!" said Robin alarmed, reaching out to help (he was sitting beside her).

" I'm okay…" she whispered shakily, " I'm okay…" She grit her teeth as another wave of pain washed through her. _Just stay alive… I can endure… anything… just not your death… _

_Just stay alive…_

The doctor looked up from his clip-board, " The teen titans? Here to see Beastboy I presume?"

They nodded. Afraid of what they'll find.

_-- horribly disfigured._

" _You just hate me don't you?"_

They entered the room.

Hospitals are depressing. Very depressing. So depressing it's not even funny. You might know one sick person, or hurt person, but then you get there, and you step in and you realize how much pain there is in this world…and it's all gathered in a huge white building with a red cross on it.

They filed into the room slowly, cautiously, not daring to _really _look at Beastboy.

Raven least of all.

He was sleeping, quite peacefully in fact. If they didn't know that he was indeed alive, they really would have thought he was dead by the state of his body and face.

Cyborg belched loudly and covered his mouth, muttering a quick excuse.

They didn't see him open his eyes and smile. That didn't help that they were all trying to avoid looking at him as mentioned before.

" Hey dudes," he croaked haltingly.

Starfire looked troubled. As if she was trying to restrain herself from launching on of her great, bone-crushing, air pipe-strangling hugs.

Cyborg was the first to speak, " Hey man, how're you doing?"

" How do I look?" he chuckled quietly, which quickly turned into coughs. " Considering I was totally smushed by a four by four… not too bad… though we can't go cruising for chicks for a while, buddy." It was true, his face was a mass of bruises and deep lacerations. One eye was puffed up, but not too badly. Miraculously none of his teeth were lost, so he still had his little fang that Raven adored so much, even though she would die rather than admit that. " I'm lucky I wore my helmet," he rasped. Indeed.

He looked like a freshly wrapped mummy. He broke on leg cleanly, shattered his shoulder, broke almost all his ribs and had various cuts all over his body and they were informed of this by the doctor who briefed them as they walked towards the room minutes before.

Cyborg tried to keep back a tear for his best friend. He needed moral support, not his best friend who never cried, break down like a ninny.

Robin tried to lighten the mood by cracking a joke. A lame one at that. " So uh… I guess you won't have to train with us for a while eh Beastboy?"

Maverick stood there in a corner like a pale gargoyle, surveying the scene with hooded eyes.

" Sorry, Robin." He tried to look tough, but failed miserably. " I don't think I'll ever… be able… to train with you guys … I'm… I won't be able… to fight anymore."

Raven choked back a sob.

They all turned to her, concerned.

" It's all my fault," she cried, tears flowing down her face freely. " I…" she covered her face with her hands, " If I didn't… if I didn't write… then you wouldn't have left, if I told you…" no one understood what she was saying except for Beastboy. She broke down completely and knelt by Beastboy, shaking with sobs.

" Raven," he said softly, " Raven…" he tried to move his heavily bandaged fingers, but all he managed was a few twitched, " Raven…"

She shook her head, avoiding his eyes, still crying.

" Raven…" he said firmly, but kindly, his heavy hand bushed against her face. The other titans turned away, abashed and feeling like peeping toms. " Listen to me… it's okay, I'm alive right? I'll be fine… just finish the story."

" Beastboy…" she whispered, finally looking up to him, her face shining with tears. " I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it… but… even if I did… I … I'm sorry… this is all my fault…"

" No," he said fiercely, " Don't blame this on yourself, it's my fault I didn't react fast enough, it's his fault he was drinking and driving, none of this was any of your doing…"

" But the vision… I could've warned you…"

" Not really… maybe then something else would've happened. No one can know their destiny…remember? We changed that… you _know _that."

Raven was silent. Another tear slowly carved its way down Raven's cheek and dripped onto her hand, she made no move to wipe it away.

" I felt you getting hurt."

" You did?" he looked startled, " Why is that? Do you normally?"

" Something was wrong."

Beastboy grimaced at her cryptic answers.

" I can heal you," she said suddenly.

Beastboy watched her carefully, a cautious glint in his eyes. " It would take a whole lot of energy to heal me…"

Raven bowed her head. " I don't have that… but maybe… maybe…" she turned her head slightly, " they could help…"

" You can do that?"

" If they're willing…"

" Friend! Are you doing the joking? Of course we would gladly help!" Starfire burst out.

" Yeah, just tell us what to do," said Cyborg, turning around as well.

" We're a team guys, and it's going to stay that way…" said Robin, holding hands with Starfire. A corny smile brightening his face. " No matter how cheesy that sounds…"

" Dudes," said Beastboy, gazing up at all of them, " Thanks.

Raven smiled faintly, rising to her feet. " Okay… this'll… Beastboy… you'll have to go to sleep…"

Beastboy nodded tiredly, " Okay," he murmured, closing his eyes.

Raven passed a hand over his forehead, a blue glow emanating from the middle of her palm. "Stay safe," she whispered. " Sweet dreams."

At that opportune moment, all the other titans were looking away, she kissed him softly on the lips.

_" I love you."

* * *

_

A/N: Kudos to AirGirl Phantom who guessed correctly. I am pleased to say that I have decided to keep him alive…. Until … hehehehe. You'll see.

Anywho, bit of fluff in all the depressing stuff, it's been dark for a while… eh,. My preference.

Enough babbling then, I need your help, there'll be ONE more long chapter or two shorter ones… left and then it's the end… It'll hopefully be finished before school starts, but I really need your input, otherwise I won't be able to… I don't know how to end it! I can't decide whether it'll be happy, tragic, or whatever…

So please! Any idea will do! Just I need IDEAS!

Thank you.

Dark S3cret.


	29. Dude, that idea ROCKS

Teen Titans tangle Fanfiction chapter twenty nine: Dude, that idea ROCKS.

A/N: I advise you to read the A/N at the end of this chapter, it is very important.

* * *

Beastboy's thoughts ran through her head during the whole process. Even though he wasn't lucid, he wasn't even conscious. 

Raven had to concentrate, and Beastboy, bless his little big green heart, wasn't helping.

They stood in a circle around Beastboy, Raven had declined Maverick's help saying that it wouldn't be wise to use his power to heal him because he didn't really belong in this world and that soon he'd be back to where he came from and that it wouldn't be wise to mess with something they knew nothing about, even though the theory was that it was all due cause to Raven, they didn't want to risk it.

They were holding hands as a light blue aura cascaded all around them. All focusing on one single thing, _heal Beastboy. _

_Dude… a light…_

_Raven?_

_Maybe I'm dead…_

_But Raven wouldn't let me go._

_She wouldn't._

_She loves me. _

_She said it. _

He smiled lightly in his sleep.

_I feel calm._

_There's no pain._

_Dude! What if they heal me, but I have all these scars?_

_Heh, oh well, make the best of it Beastboy._

_I'll probably look so cool. Badass._

_Maybe I should buy some chains. _

_I wonder if Raven likes chains._

_Maybe change my outfit?_

_Beastdude… oh yes, or maybe the Beast, or… _

_The Survivor, no… that's lame. _

_Maybe I can be some kind of bird too…_

_Eh, oh well. _

_I hope she can write the rest of it._

_It was good… but not good enough._

_It needs to work._

_Because if it doesn't…_

_That wouldn't be good._

_No siree… not at all…_

_But then Maverick would have to go back…_

_Eh. I'll think about all that later._

" That's it… that's all we can do," ordered Robin. " Enough, we're finished, we did what we could." He felt the others fatigue, he felt it himself, deep within his bones. He knew it was time to stop.

They stood back, all gasping for breath, exhausted.

Raven slumped against the wall behind her, but managed to stay on her feet, swaying slightly. Robin leant against the wall and slid down it to sit on the floor, beside the machines. Starfire settled down at the end of the bed and Cyborg plunked himself into a chair.

Raven gazed unwaveringly at his now almost clean and natural, unharmed face. All cuts were mended, the bruises all faded away, they healed his shattered shoulder, his broken leg and his ribs. All that was left were a couple of random light bruises and two long deep scars that flowed from his cheekbone all the way down to his jaw, connecting near the middle to form an X on his right cheek.

Which, in a way, made him look even more dashing, now that his face had elongated, he was maturing, no doubt. He even seemed to have received his growth spurt. She had vaguely noticed it before, that she had to look up to him.

Starfire had fallen asleep within seconds.

" Lets go home," suggested Robin. " He'll be fine."

" I'll stay," offered Raven.

Robin raised an eyebrow but decided not to pursue the issue. He tapped Star lightly on the shoulder to awaken her, she half opened her eyes and like a drunken zombie she held onto his hand and let him pull her.

" If you need a ride, gimme a call, Raven," said Cyborg, winking at her.

Raven nodded.

They filed out quietly and their receding footsteps grew ever distant as they left.

She sighed and sat down in the chair previously occupied by Cyborg and sunk low into it, thinking hard. She then pulled out the paper on which she had begun the story on. She stared at it for a moment, then ripped the story into pieces, tearing at the paper with unwonted venom. She threw the pieces into the recycling bun, then covered her face with her hands, she was desperate. She had to finish it before anything worse happened, and definitely before the next month. Otherwise Starfire and Robin are doomed to die, inevitably.

But how? She wasn't anything spectacular, and she couldn't write anything spectacular, so how could she write something that would impress even herself?

Then something sparked in her brain…

_Third person… _

_Dude,_ she thought happily to herself, _that idea rocks.

* * *

_

_Okay, people ONE more chapter. –applause-_

_So… looking forward to it?_

_Ekk. Okay, since most people don't like tragic endings, and some don't like happy mushy endings, I've decided to write two endings! One tragic, one happy, so you chose. _

_Everyone happy now?_

_If you have some sort of problem, please contact me by PM or email ( both can be found on my profile) and I'll be happy to help, as long as you leave on last review… :P Only joking._

_Though I would appreciate it if you did._

_You bore through this agonizingly long ( well…) fic with me, and I would like to say thank you to everyone who ever reviewed this story or any of my stories and helped me finish this._

_Even though the last chapter(s) is not this one. _

_But thanks so much to you all, I hope this whole thing was okay._

_Love from me,_

_Dark S3cret._

P.S. people, one more! Just one more! Chapter that is...


	30. AE1 Nothing lasts forever

Ttff alternate ending #1.

_Nothing lasts forever. _

_

* * *

_

Beep, beep, beep.

The doctor told Raven that even though they healed Beastboy, he was to be kept in the hospital for another two days before he could be released.

Beep, beep, beep.

Raven wrote/typed furiously, with all her energy, using all of her brain power to come up with something amazing, something good, something… that would impress herself.

Beep, beep, beep.

She was finished almost ten chapters by the second day. Of course they were short chapters.

Beep, beep, beep.

She paused for a bit, cracking her knuckles and moving her tense fingers to loosen them up.

Beep, beep, beep.

She gazed at his sleeping face, peaceful, calm. Relaxed.

Beep, beep, beep.

He was healthy, fine, and best of all, he'd be returning back to their tower. Their home. With her. He'd be able to fight with them again.

Beep, beep, beep.

She tore her gaze away from him, a lump in her throat. It was a close call. But he's fine now.

But something niggled at her ordered mind, ruining all chain of thought.

Something wasn't right.

She turned back to Beastboy.

Beep, beep, beep.

He's fine. He's just sleeping. He's fine.

Beep, beep, beep.

He twitched slightly.

Beep, beep, beep.

Then he started to thrash spasmodically. She watched in horror. He writhed as if in great pain, his face contorted in an agonized grimace.

Suddenly the beeping stopped, then started again, as a continuous whine.

Its shrill tone eerie, sending shivers down Raven's spine.

She leapt to her feet, after setting the laptop aside and pressed her palms against Beastboy's chest. There was no heartbeat. She checked for a pulse.

None.

She passed her hands over his body frantically, a blue glow brightened the room.

She knew it wouldn't work. He wasn't hurt. He was _dead. _

_There's still time to save him. _She thought, wrenching open the door with more force than was needed. The halls were empty. Where was everyone?

" Help!" she screamed. " Someone come and fucking help me!"

Her shout echoed down the dark and seemingly abandoned corridor.

_Help me…_

_Someone help me…_

_Help me…_

_Help me…_

Suddenly a stream of doctors came running. She attempted to follow them in, but they pushed her aside roughly, attempting to revive Beastboy.

" I'm sorry, Miss…" said one lady. " But it's best if you wait outside."

She slumped against the wall behind her as the door shut with a click. She flipped open her communicator slowly.

Robins face appeared on screen, looking anxious. " Raven! Is anything wrong?"

" You guys… better come…" she said quietly, fighting back tears.

" Well be there right away." He looked concerned, " Will you be alright?"

She nodded. Not trusting herself to speak.

The screen blanked out.

The communicator slipped from her grasp and clattered noisily on the cold tiled floor.

She cradled her head in her hands. " I keep trying, but things keep sliding out of my control…" she whispered to herself. " Why can't anything go right for once?" She bit her lip, gripping her hair with her hands.

A light tap on her shoulder.

She loosened her grip and looked up.

It was Robin.

No words were spoken, the rest of the Titans just stood there, looking grim. They thought they were prepared for the worst.

How wrong they were.

_

* * *

_

The door opened, an eternity later. The doctor, a haggard looking woman came out. " I'm afraid I have some bad news."

They waited with abated breath. Not daring to open their mouths.

" I'm sorry…" she said sadly. " We tried everything we could to bring him back…"

" No!" screamed Raven. _" No!"_

_A loud clang was heard as Cyborg's fell heavily to his knees, staring blankly ahead. Starfire gasped and uncharacteristically fainted. Robin didn't even catch her, and instead pounded his fist against the wall so hard that a dent was made._

Starfire tried to console her, but she shrugged her off.

She whirled to face Maverick, she gripped him by the lapel. " Do something! You have the power, can't you do something?" she whispered. Her eyes bright with unaccepted grief.

He shook his head slowly. " I'm sorry," he said awkwardly.

" Do something!" she shrieked. " Someone just do something!"

Robin gripped her shoulders tightly, but gently. " Raven," his voice was low, his eyes filled with pain as strong as all of the other titans… with the exception of Raven perhaps. " Raven… he's gone. None of us have the power to bring him back."

She shook her head wildly, her unsightly gaze wavering.

" Raven, you know that if we had any way… we would, any of us."

She froze. Then stared at him. " This is all my fault."

" I killed him."

Starfire gasped.

Cyborg's red mechanical eye was unreadable. As was his human eye.

Robin gripped her tightly still. " No you didn't."

" The healing! The energy… it was… too much for him to handle. The energy must've…" she looked away, breathless. Her lungs were constricted, she couldn't breathe. " I killed him! It's all my fault he's dead!"

Robin didn't let her go, despite her attempts.

She twisted, but he held her closer to him.

" Raven!"

She tried to punch him and he let her. She caught him on the side of the face, he ignored the burning, sore sensation that lingered in the area of his cheekbone.

" Listen to me Raven!" he ordered. " This isn't your fault. He would've died anyway."

" No…"

" I'm not lying to you Raven. I didn't tell you before because I didn't think you could take it."

She held his gaze for a second. Then disappeared. Leaving him grasping at the air.

Robin turned to the others and said heavily, " We should… make preparations… for…for his funeral."

_

* * *

_

Raven wrote and wrote and wrote as the others made preparations. It was to be a private funeral. Cyborg and Maverick made the casket, Starfire and Robin engraved the gravestone and picked the flowers. Then they all searched for wood for the cremation.

Finally she had finished.

She looked at it blankly for a moment, then she started to read.

Her voice was hoarse at first, from days of inactivity.

One by one, as the others passed by her door, they heard her voice. They stopped and sat down, along the hallway, just listening to the story. All tasks forgotten.

_He's fine. He's just sleeping. He's fine._

Another few minutes passed.

" _We tried everything we could to bring him back…" _

They heard her voice crack, breaking the barrier of reality verses fiction for a second, then they were back on track. They only heard snatches now, only when her voice grew stronger.

_Then… on the day of his funeral…_

_As the flames began to rise and eat up the wood… _

" _Dude… who died?"_

_It was Beastboy. _

_And he was alive._

They assembled together at the rocks near the base of the tower, Beastboy's favourite place, his special place. They lowered the casket and set it onto the ground.

They spoke their farewells. Maverick too.

Raven was last, she was designated to close the casket, because she had asked to do that one last thing for Beastboy.

" You knew me best…" she whispered, one single tear traced a path upon her face. " And… I don't think you know this… but I love you."

Her slim fingers curled around the casket lid.

" Goodbye Beastboy," she said in her customary monotone. Her heart ached. She prayed that her ruse would work. She shut the lid without further hesitation and stepped back, letting Cyborg set the casket on fire.

_As the flames began to rise and eat up the wood…_

" _Dude… who died?"_

_It was Beastboy. _

_And he was alive._

She looked around hopefully.

" _Dude who died?"_

POP!

The casket was an inferno.

She looked far in the distance, across the ocean, looking for some sign.

Something… Anything…

Half of the casket was already gone.

She was desperate now.

She looked back, Maverick was gone.

But Beastboy was no where to be seen.

It wasn't good enough.

Her heart sank like a stone.

Something was different, and yet…still the same.

Everything was restored…

Only…

Beastboy was gone.

Because…

It wasn't good enough.

And because…

Nothing lasts forever.

_FIN. _

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_

_I would like to thank all who have reviewed and supported this fic, without any of you this wouldn't have been finished. I'm kind of sad…that this one is over. But hopefully, there'll be a sequel… _

_If anyone has any requests I will gladly like to hear them. _

_And overall…well, I hoped you liked one of the two endings. _

_And I hope I did okay for the last chapter. I couldn't think properly. _

_It was like, half a writer's block, or maybe I just suck. Eh. Just joking people. I let you judge. _

_I hope to hear from everyone who read the whole thing. Just let me know you did, it's a nice thing to do you know:P Only joking. You do as you please. _

_So… thank you so much, everyone, I hope to hear from you someday, somewhere, somehow. _

_And I'll say this one last time here, I really, really, really, really appreciate all of your help. _

_Truckloads of LOVE from me,_

_Dark S3cret._


	31. AE2 Happily ever after with BB

_Ttff alternate ending #2_

_Happily ever after with BB. _

_

* * *

_

_Beep, beep, beep._

_The doctor told Raven that even though they healed Beastboy, he was to be kept in the hospital for another two days before he could be released. _

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Raven wrote/typed furiously, with all her energy, using all of her brain power to come up with something amazing, something good, something… that would impress herself. _

_Beep, beep, beep._

_She was finished almost ten chapters by the second day. Of course they were short chapters. _

_Beep, beep, beep._

_She paused for a bit, cracking her knuckles and moving her tense fingers to loosen them up. _

_Beep, beep, beep._

_She gazed at his sleeping face, peaceful, calm. Relaxed. _

_Beep, beep, beep._

_He was healthy, fine, and best of all, he'd be returning back to their tower. Their home. With her. He'd be able to fight with them again._

_Beep, beep, beep._

_She tore her gaze away from him, a lump in her throat. It was a close call. But he's fine now._

_But something niggled at her ordered mind, ruining all chain of thought._

_Something wasn't right._

_She turned back to Beastboy._

_Beep, beep, beep._

_He's fine. He's just sleeping. He's fine._

_Beep, beep, beep._

_He twitched slightly._

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Then he started to jerk around spasmodically. She watched in horror. He writhed as if in great pain, his face contorted in an agonized grimace. _

_Suddenly the beeping stopped, then started again, as a continuous whine. _

_It's shrill tone eerie, sending shivers down Raven's spine. _

_She leapt to her feet, after setting the laptop aside and pressed her palms against Beastboy's chest. There was no heartbeat. She checked for a pulse. _

_None._

_She passed her hands over his body frantically, a blue glow brightened the room. _

_She knew it wouldn't work. He wasn't hurt. He was dead. _

_There's still time to save hi, she thought, wrenching open the door with more force than was needed. The halls were empty. Where was everyone? _

" _Help!" she screamed. " Someone come and fucking help me!"_

_Her shout echoed down the dark and seemingly abandoned corridor._

_Help me…_

_Someone help me…_

_Help me…_

_Help me…_

_Suddenly a stream of doctors came running. She attempted to follow them in, but they pushed her aside roughly, attempting to revive Beastboy._

" _I'm sorry, Miss…" said one lady. " But it's best if you wait outside."_

_She slumped against the wall behind her as the door shut with a click. She flipped open her communicator slowly. _

_Robins face appeared on screen, looking anxious. " Raven! Is anything wrong?"_

" _You guys… better come…" she said quietly, fighting back tears. _

" _Well be there right away." He looked concerned, " Will you be alright?"_

_She nodded. Not trusting herself to speak. _

_The screen blanked out._

_The communicator slipped from her grasp and clattered noisily on the cold tiled floor. _

_She cradled her head in her hands. " I keep trying, but things keep sliding out of my control…" she whispered to herself. " Why can't anything go right for once?" She bit her lip, gripping her hair with her hands. _

_A light tap on her shoulder. _

_She loosened her grip and looked up. _

_It was Robin. _

_No words were spoken, the rest of the Titans just stood there, looking grim. They thought they were prepared for the worst. _

_How wrong they were. _

_

* * *

_

_The door opened, an eternity later. The doctor, a haggard looking woman came out. " I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

_They waited with abated breath. Not daring to open their mouths. _

" _I'm sorry…" she said sadly. " We tried everything we could to bring him back…" _

" _No!" screamed Raven. " No!"_

_A loud clang was heard as Cyborg's fell heavily to his knees, staring blankly ahead. Starfire gasped and uncharacteristically fainted. Robin didn't even catch her, and instead pounded his fist against the wall so hard that a dent was made._

_Starfire tried to console her, but she shrugged her off. _

_She whirled to face Maverick, she gripped him by the lapel. " Do something! You have the power, can't you do something?" she whispered. Her eyes bright with unaccepted grief. _

_He shook his head slowly. " I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. _

" _Do something!" she shrieked. " Someone just do something!"_

_Robin gripped her shoulders tightly, but gently. " Raven," his voice was low, his eyes filled with pain as strong as all of the other titans… with the exception of Raven perhaps. " Raven… he's gone. None of us have the power to bring him back."_

_She shook her head wildly, her unsightly gaze wavering. _

" _Raven, you know that if we had any way… we would, any of us."_

_She froze. Then stared at him. " This is all my fault."_

" _I killed him."_

_Starfire gasped. _

_Cyborg's red mechanical eye was unreadable. As was his human eye. _

_Robin gripped her tightly still. " No you didn't."_

" _The healing! The energy… it was… too much for him to handle. The energy must've…" she looked away, breathless. Her lungs were constricted, she couldn't breathe. " I killed him! It's all my fault he's dead!" _

_Robin didn't let her go, despite her attempts. _

_She twisted, but he held her closer to him. _

" _Raven!"_

_She tried to punch him and he let her. She caught him on the side of the face, he ignored the burning, sore sensation that lingered in the area of his cheekbone._

" _Listen to me Raven!" he ordered. " This isn't your fault. He would've died anyway."_

" _No…" _

" _I'm not lying to you Raven. I didn't tell you before because I didn't think you could take it." _

_She held his gaze for a second. Then disappeared. Leaving him grasping at the air._

_Robin turned to the others and said heavily, " We should… make preparations… for…for his funeral." _

_

* * *

_

_Raven wrote and wrote and wrote as the others made preparations. It was to be a private funeral. Cyborg and Maverick made the casket, Starfire and Robin engraved the gravestone and picked the flowers. Then they all searched for wood for the cremation. _

_Finally she had finished. _

_She looked at it blankly for a moment, then she started to read. _

_Her voice was hoarse at first, from days of inactivity. _

_One by one, as the others passed by her door, they heard her voice. They stopped and sat down, along the hallway, just listening to the story. All tasks forgotten. _

_He's fine. He's just sleeping. He's fine._

_Another few minutes passed. _

" _We tried everything we could to bring him back…" _

_They heard her voice crack, breaking the barrier of reality verses fiction for a second, then they were back on track. They only heard snatches now, only when her voice grew stronger. _

_Then… on the day of his funeral…_

_As the flames began to rise and eat up the wood… _

" _Dude… who died?"_

_It was Beastboy. _

_And he was alive._

_They assembled together at the rocks near the base of the tower, Beastboy's favourite place, his special place. They lowered the casket and set it onto the ground. _

_They spoke their farewells. Maverick too._

_Raven was last, she was designated to close the casket, because she had asked to do that one last thing for Beastboy._

" _You knew me best…" she whispered, one single tear traced a path upon her face. " And… I don't think you know this… but I love you."_

_Her slim fingers curled around the casket lid._

" _Goodbye Beastboy," she said in her customary monotone. Her heart ached. She prayed that her ruse would work. She shut the lid without further hesitation and stepped back, letting Cyborg set the casket on fire. _

_As the flames began to rise and eat up the wood…_

" _Dude… who died?"_

_It was Beastboy. _

_And he was alive._

_She looked around hopefully._

" _Dude who died?"_

_POP!_

_The casket was an inferno. _

_She looked far in the distance, across the ocean, looking for some sign. _

_Something… Anything…_

_Half of the casket was already gone. _

_She was desperate now. _

_She looked back, Maverick was gone. _

_But Beastboy was no where to be seen. _

_It wasn't good enough._

_Her heart sank like a stone._

_Something was different, and yet…still the same. _

_It wasn't good enough._

_Everything was restored…_

_Only…_

_Beastboy was gone. _

_Because…_

_It wasn't good enough._

_And because…_

_Nothing lasts forever. _

_

* * *

_

Beastboy kissed Raven's forehead in congratulations, after she finished reading. " Dudette, that was great, and depressing." He paused, then said seriously, " But you know I'll never leave you right?"

They were at the tower. He was just released, after the doctors said everything was okay.

" Yeah I know."

" Good."

"Thanks," said Raven, smiling. " But… before… anything can happen…"

She shredded it. And picked up a new sheet of paper.

_Everything was restored… everything was back to normal, as it was before Raven read those dreadful pieces of fanfction… as it was before she wrote her own dreadful piece of Fanfiction. _

She smiled and kissed Beastboy on the lips. Willingly and her move this time.

Then picked up the black pen and wrote six more words by hand.

_And they lived happily ever after. _

_FIN. _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: _

_I would like to thank all who have reviewed and supported this fic, without any of you this wouldn't have been finished. I'm kind of sad…that this one is over. But hopefully, there'll be a sequel… _

_If anyone has any requests I will gladly like to hear them. _

_And overall…well, I hoped you liked one of the two endings. _

_And I hope I did okay for the last chapter. I couldn't think properly. _

_It was like, half a writer's block, or maybe I just suck. Eh. Just joking people. I let you judge. _

_I hope to hear from everyone who read the whole thing. Just let me know you did, it's a nice thing to do you know:P Only joking. You do as you please. _

_So… thank you so much, everyone, I hope to hear from you someday, somewhere, somehow. _

_And I'll say this one last time here, I really, really, really, really appreciate all of your help. _

_Truckloads of LOVE from me,_

_Dark S3cret._


	32. SEQUEL

YES! That's right PEOPLE!

Dark S3cret is back… Well, to notify you that this Teen Titan's tangle with Fanfiction will be scrapped, but don't worry… It'll be reposted, and of course, edited a thousand times over, thanks to my friend B-Corvus Corvidae-M who has graciously offered to help me with that. Also because he wants to write Maverick, since Maverick was his character.

Now, secondly, if I do say so myself, my writing skills have improved and I now look upon this TTFF with… well, disgust. Frankly. I'm sorry… but this can be so much better, so as I said in the previous paragraph, it will be so much better.

But don't think I wrote this and posted it as a chapter just to tell you about that… Truth is, the sequel to Teen Titans tangle with Fanfiction is going to be released sometime soon. Hopefully during the short expanse of vacation we have, also known as summer. :D Though I will be dividing my attention amongst other fics, in the Bleach fandom and focusing on editing and editing and even more editing.

Now I would apologize for getting your hopes up, in tricking you into thinking that this was a new chapter of the finished TTFF (be sure you read it over once the editing process has finished, of course, there is no obligation).

The Title of the sequel (as I have advertised on my profile for a while now, not that anyone goes there anymore) will be, " **Take out the Trash.**" It will be co-written with the three first and foremost… and only…members of the League of Authors. B-Corvus Corvidae-M (the creator of the TLOA), Reamis, and I.

So, be on the lookout for an update, gents and ladies. You will NOT be disappointed.

Sincerely,

Dark S3cret.


End file.
